La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru
by st.nuky
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja llegan a una isla desconocida; sin querer se ven envueltos en todo el misterio de aquel lugar, donde una persona les ayudará a descubrir una terrible conspiración contra el gobierno... Con ZoRo / CAP 9!
1. Una nueva isla, una nueva aventura

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichido Oda; un genio, el tío.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una nueva Isla, una nueva aventura.**

- UNA ISLAAAAAA!! – Gritó Luffy emocionado, saltando sobre el mascarón de proa del Thousand Sunny.

Todos dejaron sus quehaceres, y se prepararon para el desembarco. Después de la batalla en Thriller Bark la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja tenía más ganas que nunca de llegar a la Isla Gyojin, para relajarse después de tanta lucha; aunque Nami no quería ver a más hombres-pez, después de su terrible experiencia con la banda de Arlong.

Por eso mismo estaba a punto de ofrecerse para quedarse vigilando el barco, cuando observó la cara de desconcierto de Robin.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la pelirroja. Los demás se volvieron, mirando a la morena.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en la isla? No se parece en nada a la Isla Gyojin.

Todos giraron la cabeza, mirando esta vez a la isla a la que se aproximaban.

- Anda, pues es verdad – dijo Usopp, después de mirar un boceto de la isla mencionada.

- ¿Estás segura de que hemos seguido el rumbo correcto? – le preguntó Zoro a Nami; ésta le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¿¿Estás idiota o qué?? ¡¡Pues claro que hemos seguido el camino correcto!! – Después, tranquilizándose, añadió – Es extraño, esta isla no debería estar aquí…

- En efecto – dijo Robin, mientras Zoro se frotaba la cabeza, soltando maldiciones en voz baja –; siguiendo las indicaciones que nos dieron en Water 7 deberíamos estar en…

- ¿Dónde están las ningyo?? – Interrumpió Sanji con voz lastimera – ¿¿p…por qué??

- ¡¡Vamos, deja de quejarte y bajemos ya!! Seguro que encontramos algo interesante – Dijo Luffy con una de sus características sonrisas.

Llegaron al puerto y atracaron el barco; el capitán saltó de él, y corrió emocionado hacia el centro de la isla, gritando que veía un pueblo más adelante. El resto de la banda suspiró, y le siguieron. Brook y Chopper se quedaron en el barco, vigilándolo.

El pueblo no era gran cosa; en su mayoría eran casas, algunas tiendas y, sobre todo, muchas tabernas. En la calle no había nadie.

Una vez que localizaron a Luffy decidieron entrar todos juntos en uno de los bares, puesto que no había mucho más que hacer por allí. En contraste con la solitaria calle, en ese recinto había un gran ambiente, lo que les hizo animarse después de la decepción por los cambios de planes, aunque Sanji seguía deprimido, pues ni siquiera localizaba una sola fémina en todo el bar. Se sentaron, esperando que el camarero fuera a atenderles.

Entonces el rostro del cocinero se iluminó: tras la barra se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos grandes ojos verdes. Sonreía encantadoramente a uno de los clientes mientras le servía una copa. A ojos de Sanji parecía un ángel, rodeada de tanta gente vulgar.

El rubio saltó de su asiento, maravillado, cuando vio que ella se acercaba para atenderles, y, sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada, le sujetó una de las manos entre las suyas.

- Verte aquí, en este lugar tan tosco es como una visión, aquella que tanto tiempo he estado esperando; y me pregunto yo: ¿acaso una criatura tan bella puede ser de este mundo?

Los Sombrero de Paja contemplaban la escena, cada uno de ellos reaccionando de una manera distinta: Nami con expresión aburrida, Zoro con un bufido, Usopp y Franky a punto de partirse de risa, Robin sonriendo y Luffy…Luffy se preguntaba si en aquel lugar podría pedir algo de comer.

La camarera apartó la mano con una sonrisa incómoda, tratando de no parecer despectiva, e interrogando con la mirada a los demás qué querían tomar. Poco después apareció con lo que habían pedido, sonriendo continuamente, pero evitando pasar demasiado cerca del rubio.

Robin observó las paredes cerca de la barra: estaban llenas de carteles de "se busca". Con el ceño fruncido le dio un sorbo al vino que había pedido, inspeccionando cada uno de los carteles; de repente pegó un brinco, que sorprendió a sus camaradas.

- ¿Qué…? – comenzó Nami; la ojiazul estaba señalando a un lugar de la pared, a unos 10 cm de donde estaba la camarera que les había atendido. Todos se giraron en esa dirección, y mirando sorprendidos (y Usopp asustado) a los carteles que estaban en esa zona: eran los suyos.

- ¡¡Por eso nos sonreía tanto esta tía!! ¡¡Pretende que nos confiemos, y en el momento menos pensado nos entregarán a la Marina!! – Dijo el tirador, al borde de un colapso nervioso – ¡¡Luffy, tenemos que salir de aquí!!

- Sí, tienes razón: no tienen comida – comentó el moreno, desilusionado.

- ¿¿Es que no escuchas lo que digo?? ¡¡Estamos en peligro!!

Usopp se quedó en silencio. Notaba a alguien a su espalda; antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, una mano se apoyó con firmeza sobre su hombro.

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! – Dio un salto, completamente aterrado, y se escondió tras la silla de Zoro

- Vaya, lo siento – dijo la camarera, aún sonriendo –, no he podido evitar escucharte. No tienes nada que temer, no tenemos nada en contra de los piratas, siempre que no causéis problemas – después, hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando a toda la gente que había en el bar – como veis, la gente no está preocupada, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de vuestra presencia. No debéis preocuparos de nada: esos carteles están para saber quiénes son los criminales que actualmente andan sueltos y que podrían aparecer por aquí…es sólo una medida preventiva.

Usopp asintió, aunque aún no se fiaba. Zoro se quedó mirando los carteles, y de repente señaló a uno de ellos.

- ¿Y ése qué? – el espadachín se refería a uno al lado del de Robin que, curiosamente no tenía ninguna imagen.

- Ése es el cartel de Eva, la Ladrona – ante las miradas de extrañeza de todos, el viejo camarero que estaba detrás de la barra, y quien había seguido la conversación, intervino:

- Es una muchacha que desde hace unos años se ha convertido en la pesadilla de la Marina; su cartel no tiene ninguna foto porque nadie sabe cómo es en realidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Franky

- Las descripciones de aquellos que la han visto no coinciden en absoluto. En lo único en lo que no varían es en su edad aproximada, unos 17 años; saben que es la misma persona por su _modus operandi_. – Los Sombrero de Paja miraron asombrados a Nami, que fue quien habló.

- ¿Sabes quién es la tal Eva? – preguntó Zoro. A la pelirroja se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Qué si sé quién es? ¡Pues claro! ¡La admiro un montón! – Dijo levantándose, queriendo de esta forma dar más énfasis a sus palabras – ¡Es la mejor ladrona del mundo! Roba a piratas y a la gente adinerada. A veces incluso roba en los cuarteles de la Marina, delante de sus narices; y ni aun así son capaces de atraparla. Es muy sigilosa, pero siempre hace notar su presencia cuando está a punto de escapar; es una forma de humillar al Gobierno, de decir: "os estoy robando en vuestra mismísima cara".

Sus camaradas contemplaron, no sin cierto temor, la efusividad con la que Nami hablaba de esa muchacha. Realmente parecía admirarla mucho.

- Pero hay algo que no encaja; – Robin rompió el silencio que se había formado – su recompensa es de 90 millones de Berries…

- ¿Cómo es posible que una simple ladrona tenga esa recompensa tan grande? – preguntó Zoro, completando la frase de la arqueóloga.

- ¡¡No es una simple ladrona!! Es LA ladrona, ¿¿entendido?? – gritó Nami, amenazando con darle al espadachín otro golpe en la cabeza – pero no soy capaz de entenderlo…

- Eso es porque asesinó a sangre fría a uno de los Vicealmirantes de la Marina. – dijo el camarero – No hubiera sido para tanto si no fuera por cómo le mató.

Usopp tragó saliva.

- ¿Y…y c…cómo le mató? – el camarero le miró muy serio.

- Entró en su despacho; buscaba algo, aunque la Marina no reveló lo que era; cuando se hizo con el documento en cuestión, el Vicealmirante Ross le impidió escapar. Ella, con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de él, y, sujetándole la cabeza, en un segundo clavó un kunai en su cuello; volvió a clavárselo en cada espacio entre las vértebras, cada vez más cerca de la cabeza, mientras el pobre hombre sentía que su cuerpo quedaba paralizado, sin poder hacer nada para salvarse. Antes de darle el golpe de gracia, esperó unos minutos, pues sabía que unos pocos soldados se dirigían a ese despacho. Cuando llegaron, quedaron aterrorizados por la expresión de sufrimiento que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ross. Eva, con una sonrisa cruel, le clavó el kunai en el pecho, atravesándole el corazón. Antes de marcharse, aprovechando que los soldados no eran capaces de moverse ante su crueldad, dijo: "os he estado esperando para que hubiera algún testigo de lo que le pasa a quien osa enfrentarse a mí; si no queréis una muerte lenta, más os vale no cruzaros en mi camino". Y tras estas palabras, pasó en medio de los soldados, que estaban en estado de shock tras ver aquello.

Una mueca de espanto apareció en las caras de los Sombrero de Paja, acompañados de un agudo chillido, procedente de la garganta de Usopp.

- Tras eso, el Gobierno dictaminó que esa muchacha es una perturbada mental, y aunque sólo se dedique a robar, nadie sabe cuándo podría volver a matar de esa forma – comentó el camarero, dándose la vuelta para ordenar las botellas que estaban en una repisa, queriendo dar así el tema por zanjado.

No volvieron a hablar de ese tema, hasta que pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la taberna.

- ¿90 millones de Berries? Wow! ¡¡Esa tía tiene que ser realmente buena!! Si nos la encontramos le pediré que se una a la banda – comentó alegre Luffy.

- ¿¿Estás loco?? ¿Es que no has oído lo que ese viejo nos ha contado? – Dijo Usopp, aún aterrado por la historia.

- Pues la verdad es que no; ¡pero no importa! Cuando la vea ya decidiré si se une o no jajaja.

- ¿Te pasa algo, navegante? – preguntó a Robin, quien caminaba al lado de la pelirroja.

- Es que esa historia no la sabía…no creía que Eva fuera tan cruel; yo…yo la admiraba, pero esto es demasiado. – comentó, aún algo aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Oye, la chica dijo que esa gente de los carteles podrían pasarse por aquí – dijo Zoro tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad por aquella mujer – y Nami dijo que robaba a los piratas; deberíamos estar alerta, por si nos la cruzamos.

- ¿¿Q…qué?? ¿No pensarás en serio que nos podría atacar, no? – Dijo Usopp con voz temblorosa – a…además… ¿para qué nos iba a robar a nosotros? N…no tenemos gran cosa en estos momentos…

- Por la historia del Vicealmirante Ross, da la impresión de que a esa ladrona le gusta demostrar su fuerza. Entrar en su despacho, y esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos para darle el golpe de gracia a Ross, se podría entender como una provocación, o que tal vez le gusten los retos – comentó Robin – ¿y qué mejor reto que enfrentarse a un hombre por cuya cabeza piden 300 millones de Berries, y a toda su banda? Tal vez pretenda matar lentamente a uno de nosotros en presencia de los demás – terminó con tranquilidad, como quien habla del tiempo.

- ¡No digas esas cosas tan siniestras, Nico Robin! – le recriminó Franky.

- Pero tiene razón; si la historia que nos ha contado ese viejo es cierta, no creo que esa chica tenga reparos en enfrentarse a nosotros – dijo Sanji, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle; había estado callado desde su "flechazo" con la camarera, con cara de idiota y con corazones rodeándole por todas partes. El rubio encendió un cigarrillo, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros; le dio una calada y expulsó el humo, mirando hacia el cielo sin nubes.

- ¡¡Ojalá nos la encontremos, seguro que es preciosa!! – añadió a continuación con voz de baboso, lo que provocó que todos salvo Robin cayeran de espaldas.

Llegaron al barco, y le contaron todo lo que acababan de descubrir a Chopper y Brook; el renito estaba aterrado con la historia del asesinato, mientras Brook decía algo de que esos "seres monstruosos" le daban mucho miedo.

Nami se dirigió a su habitación; Robin, intrigada por la actitud de la pelirroja, la siguió.

- Navegante, ¿qué buscas? – dijo Robin al verla revolver entre sus cosas.

- Unos recortes de periódico que tenía guardados; hablaban sobre Eva. Quiero leerlo detenidamente, por si mencionan algo del ataque al Vicealmirante.

- ¿Crees que no ha cometido ese asesinato?

- No lo sé – respondió Nami, dejando de buscar por un momento para mirar a Robin: tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar – quiero creer que no. ¡Ni siquiera atacaba a los piratas! Les robaba, pero sin enfrentarse a ellos. Hay algo que no me encaja en la historia que nos contó el camarero, y me gustaría descubrir que fue lo que pasó en realidad.

Por otro lado, Luffy seguía insistiendo en querer que Eva formara parte de la tripulación.

- Pero a ver, piénsalo – le decía Usopp, intentando vanamente hacerle cambiar de opinión – ¿para qué queremos una ladrona? ¡Si ya tenemos una!

- No importa, es fuerte, ¡¡seguro que me ayudará en mi camino para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!! – respondió el capitán con alegría

- Pero…fijo que la Marina la está buscando desesperadamente; sería un problema, ¡¡nuestras recompensas ya son muy altas!!

- Por eso, ¿qué más da unos pocos millones de Berries más? – Luffy sonreía aún más que antes.

- Déjalo, Usopp; después de tanto tiempo en la banda deberías saber ya cómo es Luffy – dijo Zoro, queriendo que dejaran ya la discusión, pues no le estaban dejando dormir.

- Deberíamos volver al pueblo esta noche; tal vez alguien sepa algo más sobre este asunto – comentó Sanji.

- Ya, tú lo que quieres es encontrar a alguna chica por ahí – le dijo Luffy en tono de burla – después del planchazo que te has llevado con la camarera, jajajaja

- ¡No seas idiota! – Gritó Sanji, ofendido – Esa guapa camarera está colada por mí, pero vio la mirada celosa de mis queridas damas y decidió mantener distancias…sí, ¡sin duda fue eso!

Su ojo visible se transformó en un enorme corazón, mientras danzaba alrededor del mástil, donde estaba apoyado Zoro intentando dormir. Molesto, el espadachín le puso la zancadilla, haciéndole caer de bruces.

- ¿¿Qué pasa contigo, marimo idiota??Quieres pelea?

- Cállate de una vez, cocinero pervertido. Molestas – respondió Zoro, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Así, como de costumbre, comenzaron a pelear, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Nami, quien para acabar con la lucha les dio un capón a cada uno.

- ¡A ver si os estáis calladitos! Por cierto, Sanji, ¿podrías preparar algo de comer? Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos comido nada, y ya está atardeciendo.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! – dijo Luffy golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño – con la historia de nuestra futura camarada se me olvidó por completo.

Los demás le miraron extrañados. ¿Luffy olvidándose de la comida? ¿¡El fin del Mundo está cerca!?

Sanji se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a hacer la comida raudo; ¡no podía dejar que su querida pelirroja pasara hambre!

Después de cenar, decidieron volver al pueblo. Chopper y Brook querían conocerlo, así que Nami decidió quedarse para buscar información sobre Eva, y obligó a Sanji a quedarse con ella, lo cual al rubio no le molestó en absoluto, aunque se quedara sin ver a "su" linda camarera.

Al llegar al pueblo, decidieron entrar en un bar diferente; les sorprendió ver el mismo ambiente que por la mañana, aunque a esas horas ya estaban algo borrachos y hacían más ruido. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, salvo Zoro, que se dirigió directamente a la barra, y después de pedir una cerveza, se quedó allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, sentándose a su lado. Él no se giró a mirar quién era.

- Una cerveza, por favor – dijo la voz al camarero.

- ¿Cerveza? ¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza? – preguntó Zoro, aún sin mirarla.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú te alejas del grupo? – ella en cambio sí le miraba, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Tenía que pensar. – Esta vez sí miró a su acompañante. Se perdió en sus ojos aguamarina, sintiendo cómo ella trataba de descifrar sus pensamientos. Él rompió el contacto: sentía que si la arqueóloga seguía mirándolo de aquella forma llegaría a esa parte de su cabeza que estaba dedicada a ella únicamente. Robin sonrió.

- ¿Sobre la ladrona? – Zoro asintió, dando un trago a su cerveza.

- ¿Cómo es posible que la Marina no sepa cómo es, si supuestamente hubo testigos del asesinato? Algo me dice que ese incidente no fue más que una farsa.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Robin, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir el espadachín; le dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza, y la apoyó en la barra, tratando de disimular su cara de asco. Zoro sonrió, haciendo una mueca de burla.

- A que hay algo que quieren de ella, y necesitaban una excusa para ponerle precio a su cabeza – con otro trago acabó su cerveza; miró a Robin, después a la cerveza que ella apenas había tocado, y volvió a mirar a Robin – como hicieron contigo, ¿no?

Robin frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. Cuando se ponía, el espadachín llegaba a ser muy suspicaz. Ella no dijo nada más, dando a entender con ese silencio que estaba de acuerdo con él. Zoro cogió la cerveza de la morena, bajo la atenta mirada de ésta.

- No la vas a beber, ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona; y sin esperar respuesta, le dio un trago.

Robin apoyó el codo en la barra, y la cabeza en su mano, observando detenidamente a Zoro, sin disimular.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó éste, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro, pues empezaba a sonrojarse.

- Te miro – Respondió ella con obviedad.

Zoro suspiró, tratando de ignorar a Robin, aunque esa mujer siempre lograba ponerle nervioso. Miró hacia la mesa donde estaban sus camaradas, viendo cómo reían por las monerías que hacía el capitán, a las que tanto Usopp como Chopper se unían.

En ese momento el murmullo del bar se vio interrumpido por un ruido de vasos al romperse. Todos los que estaban en aquel recinto giraron la cabeza, mirando a la mesa de donde procedió el ruido. Allí estaba sentada una joven con la cabeza gacha, y enfrente de ella un hombre con ropa harapienta y notablemente ebrio. Él había sido el responsable del ruido.

- ¡Eh! ¡No me gusta que me ignoren, pequeña! – dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras, y en tono excesivamente alto – Vamos, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo? Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien jeje – le acarició la mejilla con los dedos, pero ella le apartó de un manotazo. Hacía movimientos bruscos; daba la impresión de estar también borracha.

- Maldita cría… - gruñó furioso el hombre – ahora te vas a enterar – sacó de un bolsillo de su abrigo un cuchillo, dispuesto a atacar a la joven, bajo la atenta mirada de todos…

--

Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya resultado entretenido! pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo; cartas bomba y demás, a mi secretaria :p

Un saludo!!


	2. La misteriosa Eva

Aquí traigo el siguiente cap!! Las respuestas a los reviews están al final, gracias por comentar!!

**CAPITULO 2: La misteriosa Eva**

El cuchillo estaba a punto de alcanzar a la joven, pero el filo de una espada se puso en su camino.

- No deberías atacar a alguien desarmado, ¿no te parece? – dijo Zoro, con voz amenazante. Apenas había tenido que dar unos pasos para llegar hasta esa mesa. Robin, aún sentada en la banqueta, hizo salir un brazo con el que le quitó el arma al borracho. El peliverde envainó la espada, mientras el otro hombre, al ver que no tenía posibilidad de conseguir su objetivo, decidió marcharse de allí tras dedicarle una mirada de odio a Zoro. Una vez que desapareció del bar, los murmullos volvieron a inundar el lugar.

Robin se acercó a la muchacha y se inclinó hacia ella, tratando de ver su cara.

- ¿Estás bien? – La chica movió un poco la cabeza, en lo que pretendía ser un gesto de afirmación, y sin previo aviso se levantó, dio un par de pasos y se tuvo que sujetar a la mesa, para no caer. Levantó la cabeza levemente, mirando a Zoro.

- Gracias. No tenía el cuerpo como para enfrentarme a ese tío – hablaba con voz lenta y pausada, tratando de disimular su ebriedad, pero ésta era demasiado evidente. Después sonrió, y salió del bar dando tumbos.

Zoro hizo un amago de ir a seguirla, pero Robin le sujetó el brazo.

- No os preocupéis – dijo uno de los clientes del bar – esa muchacha suele venir por aquí muy a menudo, y siempre toma varias copas, aunque nunca la he visto beber tanto como hoy. Seguramente le pasó algo, pero mañana volverá a estar como siempre, ¡de eso no me cabe duda!

El resto de la banda de los Sombrero de Paja se levantó, reuniéndose con Zoro y Robin.

- Está bien, en ese caso será mejor volver al barco – dijo Luffy. Los demás asintieron. Pagaron sus consumiciones (Zoro pagó las dos cervezas), y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del local.

Antes de salir, Robin se volvió hacia el hombre que les había hablado antes.

- Perdone, ¿por casualidad no sabrá cuánto tiempo tarda en cargarse el Log Pose en esta isla?

- Claro, señorita: unas 36 horas – le dijo sonriendo. La morena le sonrió a su vez y, dándole las gracias, salió del bar para reunirse con el resto de la tripulación.

Al llegar al barco, encontraron a Nami y a Sanji en la cocina, sentados el uno junto al otro. La pelirroja leía con detenimiento los recortes de distintos periódicos, y Sanji fingía prestar atención, pero no podía disimular que prefería observar a la navegante que leer unos periódicos viejos.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó Robin. Todos la miraron sin saber a qué se refería. Nami negó con la cabeza.

- Nada que nos sirva; en cada uno de los artículos hacen una descripción totalmente distinta de ella; por ejemplo – dijo, señalando al recorte que tenía entre las manos – en este dicen que es una chica rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca, unos 17 años y 1,73 de estatura. – Después cogió otro papel, que estaba a su derecha – sin embargo aquí dicen que es morena, ojos verdes, 1,70 de altura, y de unos 19 años – finalmente rebuscó entre todos los papeles, y rescató uno de ellos, que estaba casi abajo del todo. – y aquí publicaron un boceto de Eva, hecho por el dibujante de la marina, y que iba a ser la foto del cartel de "se busca".

Sanji le robó la foto, babeando por la chica reflejada en ella, que tenía el pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color y una hermosa sonrisa decorando su rostro. Robin rescató la foto con algo de esfuerzo de las manos del rubio y la miró detenidamente. Franky también la observaba, por encima del hombro de la morena, y no se le escapó el gesto ceñudo de la arqueóloga.

- Es difícil creer que una chica con un rostro tan dulce sea una asesina despiadada, ¿verdad? – comentó el peliazul, creyendo adivinar en qué pensaba la mujer; pero ella no dijo nada. Después de examinar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la foto, la dejó en la mesa. Aunque todos estaban extrañados por la actitud de Robin, le restaron importancia al instante, reconociendo que la mujer era algo excéntrica.

Robin les dijo que aún debían quedarse un día más en esa isla, así que decidieron ir a dormir, para explorar con más detenimiento las zonas cercanas al pueblo al día siguiente.

--o--

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la isla…

- ¿Dices que han llegado unos piratas? – preguntó una voz ronca, profunda; su tono no denotaba demasiado interés por aquella noticia.

- Sí, señor. He visto el barco, por la bandera sé que son los Sombrero de Paja.

El hombre se removió inquieto; aunque cuando volvió a hablar, no se notó ningún cambio en su voz.

- Muy bien. No los capturaremos, no es nuestra misión; pero hace mucho tiempo que no viene por aquí ningún pirata decente…

La otra persona esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Será divertido ver de qué son capaces – tras decir esto, hizo una reverencia y se marchó, riendo.

Sobre la mesa que aquel hombre tenía enfrente había un grupo de carteles; fijó su atención en uno de ellos.

- Monkey D. Luffy…

--o--

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, bajaron a la isla de nuevo. Zoro, a quien la idea de explorar una isla que prometía estar desierta no le motivaba demasiado, se quedó en el barco. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas apoyó su espalda en el mástil, y cuando todos desaparecieron de su campo de visión cerró los ojos, listo para lo que prometía ser una larga siesta.

Entre sueños le pareció oír unos pasos, después un golpe seco; el ruido de unas hojas al ser pasadas, otra vez pasos, que dejaron de sonar de repente, dejando el barco en un completo silencio. Zoro estaba convencido de que esos ruidos habían procedido de su imaginación; estaba él solo en el barco, después de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió un pequeño soplo de aire muy cerca de su rostro; pero, ¿era un aliento o una pequeña brisa? Su mente dormida no fue capaz de distinguirlo. Después, algo le rozó el hombro; dirigió su mano hacia sus espadas, aún sin abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta que aquello que le había rozado había sido la Wadô Ichimonji. La colocó junto a las otras en un torpe movimiento, y volvió a relajarse.

- Espadachín… - la voz sonaba lejana; Zoro la ignoró, convencido de que volvía a ser cosa de su imaginación. – espadachín… - el peliverde frunció el ceño; ¿por qué oía esa voz de nuevo? – ¡espadachín! – esta vez el sonido le llegó claro; abrió un ojo, y dio un pequeño brinco: Robin estaba sentada sobre las rodillas, frente a él, con las manos a ambos lados de las piernas del chico, y el cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia delante, de forma que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Zoro se puso rojo de vergüenza y trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero el mástil se lo impedía.

- _¿Cómo he sido tan tonto? ¿Quién si no me iba a llamar "espadachín"?, ¿¿cómo dejé que se acercara tanto??Y qué hace esta maldita mujer aquí?? _– todas estas preguntas inundaban su mente en aquel momento, reprochándose a sí mismo su descuido.

- ¿Te he asustado? – preguntó Robin sonriendo; debía reconocer que le encantaba ver al espadachín así de nervioso…nervioso por ella –. Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Zoro no sabía qué hacer; estaba totalmente acorralado, y no sabía qué quería la morena. Trató de no hacer demasiado notorio su nerviosismo, aunque sabía que ya era tarde.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Ella se apartó un poco.

- Ayer dijiste que el asesinato del Vicealmirante Ross podría haber sido una trampa porque buscan algo de la ladrona.

- Tú piensas lo mismo, ¿no?

- Ya no estoy tan segura de ello. Era muy sospechoso que no fueran capaces de dar con ella sólo porque cambie de aspecto. Pero si la chica de la foto es realmente la ladrona, muy probablemente ésa sea la causa de que no la atrapen.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa foto con tu deducción? – Zoro frunció el ceño – acaso… ¿conoces a esa mujer?

Robin no contestó; se levantó y fue hacia la mesa que había a unos metros de distancia de donde el espadachín se encontraba. Cogió unos papeles y regresó, esta vez sentándose al lado del peliverde. Éste la miraba con curiosidad.

- Estas son las personas que Cocodrilo quería contratar para la banda Baroque – dijo, mostrándole los papeles; en cada uno de ellos había una foto en primer plano de diferentes personas; Robin se detuvo en una de ellas, señalándola. La foto no era muy buena, y no se veía con claridad cómo era la joven. – Hace tres años, él estaba muy interesado en esta chica; hacía poco que se había hecho famosa, con una recompensa incluso mayor que la de Cocodrilo, así que supuso que ella necesitaría un lugar para esconderse, y decidió buscarla para proponerle un trato. – hablaba con voz monótona, los recuerdos de los 4 años vividos en aquella banda no eran en absoluto agradables, pero consideraba que era información interesante sobre ese caso. Zoro escuchaba atentamente; era la primera vez que oía hablar tanto a Robin, y ese tema parecía interesante; así pues, decidió ignorar el hecho de que la morena aún tuviera documentos procedentes de la banda Baroque. Ella continuó hablando.

- Envió a varios miembros de la banda a buscarla, y tras algunos meses la encontraron. Le ofrecieron un trato difícil de rechazar: o se unía a la banda, o la matarían. Ella les dijo que aspiraba a algo más que a unirse a un grupo de asesinos, y la atacaron.

- ¿Y bien? - Las pausas que hacía Robin al contar la historia le impacientaban - ¿Qué pasó?

- No le llevó mucho tiempo deshacerse de ellos. Pero Cocodrilo debió prever que no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para vencerla, por eso me envió a mí también. Al final no pude hacer nada, y escapó.

- ¿Entonces la conoces? – Zoro observó la foto; no se apreciaban bien los detalles porque salía algo borrosa; además, la foto estaba en blanco y negro. – y supongo que no se parece en nada a la chica de la foto que enseñó ayer Nami. Pero, ¿por qué Cocodrilo estaba interesado en ella? ¿Qué tenía que ofrecer a la banda?

- Eso era lo que yo me preguntaba. Cuando intenté capturarla, le pregunté por el documento que había robado en la Marina, pensando que ahí estaba la clave…y así era – Robin hizo una pausa, recordando aquel momento, hacía ya tres años.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tenía ambas piernas heridas por el ataque de los miembros de la banda Baroque, así que no podía escapar. La morena le inmovilizó el resto del cuerpo con brazos extra, y se acercó a ella._

_- Nuestra banda goza de sujetos vigorosos, así que no es eso lo que busca Don 0, sino no me hubiera enviado a mí. Sospecho que esto tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió en el Cuartel del Norte, ¿verdad? – la muchacha permaneció impasible. Robin prosiguió – Sé que robasteis un documento, y convencida me hallo que eso es lo que él busca, ¿errada estoy?_

_Sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos aguamarina de la mujer._

_- ¿Realizas una misión sin saber con qué objetivo? Qué triste, el jefe ni siquiera te cuenta sus intenciones…y eso que eres su mano derecha. Al final no eres más que una perra corriendo detrás de su amo._

_Robin le dio una bofetada. ¡Qué insolente! ¿En su situación se atrevía a hablarle así? Pero la joven, lejos de acobardarse, sonrió más abiertamente._

_- Las verdades ofenden, Nico Robin. – la morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sus palabras le habían hecho daño y se había dejado llevar, mostrando sus sentimientos; y además esta chica sabía su verdadera identidad: debía andarse con cuidado. Trató de calmarse, pues era consciente de que en ese estado no obtendría aquello que anhelaba saber._

_- ¿Qué información alberga ese documento?_

_- No sé si debería decírtelo, con lo mal que me estás tratando – dijo fingiendo una cara de pena._

_Robin la soltó; estaba muy molesta, sentía que ese documento era importante para ella, y tal vez fuera la única oportunidad de descubrir qué era._

_- Creedme que no tengo especial interés en ayudar a Don 0, mas no os engañéis, no estáis en condiciones de dirigíos a mí con esa presunción. De vos depende que no acabe con vuestra vida en este instante. – La muchacha pareció pensárselo._

_- Ese documento…contiene información muy peligrosa, y en malas manos podría desencadenar el Fin del Mundo. _

_Robin la miró detenidamente, tratando de descifrar sus palabras; y entonces lo comprendió._

_- ¿Es…sobre el emplazamiento del arma Pluton? No puede ser…sólo los Poneglyphs albergan esa información…_

_- En efecto. Bien, te lo diré: aquel documento era la clave para encontrar el Rio Poneglyph, si se estudiaba con detenimiento, aunque la Marina no era consciente de ello. Me pareció interesante, un reto descifrar la información que contenía, y lo hice. Pero como no sé traducir esas gigantescas piedras, el documento no me servía para nada. Lo quemé, para evitar que lo usaran con fines bélicos. – La joven sonrió de nuevo – Lo siento, dile a tu jefe que no accederé a daros la información que buscáis. Puedes matarme si quieres, que no conseguirás nada._

_Robin cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ésa era la intención de Cocodrilo, y por eso la mandó a ella. Sabía que Eva no la ayudaría, no mientras perteneciera a esa banda de criminales… ¿había tenido tan cerca la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño? ¿Aquella chica sabía justo lo que necesitaba ella?_

_- Os dejaré ir…pero nos volveremos a encontrar, convencida me hallo; espero que cuando eso acontezca yo me encuentre en otra tesitura – sonrió, viendo como se alejaba la menor._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Su mirada se encontraba enfocada en algún punto del horizonte, aunque en realidad no miraba nada. Una mano en su hombro la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro; llevaba un buen rato callada, y de repente se había puesto a temblar. Ella asintió.

- La joven ladrona le arrebató a La Marina lo que tanto tiempo habían estado buscando, y que tenían delante de sus narices sin darse cuenta. Probablemente cuando descubrieron la importancia de ese documento, decidieron ponerle precio a su cabeza. Ella se deshizo de esa información: cómo encontrar los Poneglyphs.

Zoro no se sorprendió, ya se esperaba algo así.

- Entonces supongo que tú también estás interesada en encontrarla – el peliverde se levantó – tienes suerte, Luffy parece decidido a nombrarla miembro de la tripulación. De todos modos no sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

Robin le miró sorprendida.

- Creí que te interesaría. Ayer estabas muy pensativo por este tema. – Zoro miró hacia el pueblo, y volvió a mirar a Robin.

- Lo que me has contado reafirma mi opinión de que el incidente con Ross fue una trampa, sin embargo dijiste que no estabas tan segura de ello. ¿Por qué?

- Por varias razones: la primera, su recompensa es demasiado grande, supera en 10 millones de Berries la mía, y ella no es capaz de leer los Poneglyphs, así que no supone una amenaza para La Marina por si sola; y la segunda es que cuando Cocodrilo quiso capturarla, se enfrentó a 100 hombres de la banda ella sola, defendiéndose únicamente con un kunai. Vi cómo mataba a uno de ellos, y antes de alcanzarle algún órgano vital, le atacó en las extremidades repetidamente. No tuvo ninguna prisa en ahorrarle sufrimiento. Me creo que fuera capaz de hacerle eso mismo al Vicealmirante Ross.

Zoro no dijo nada más. Se asomó por la borda y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa marina. Oyó a Robin caminar hacia él, para ponerse a su lado.

- Oye… ¿cómo es ella? – preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ello, pues no era normal que él se interesara en otras personas. La morena debió pensar lo mismo, pues no pudo evitar reírse.

- Pues…muy guapa – respondió, mirando al espadachín con gesto de burla.

- ¡No me refería a eso! – dijo él, visiblemente alterado, lo cual provocó que Robin volviera a reír.

- Sobre su personalidad, por lo que pude observar es bastante soberbia; y siempre estaba sonriendo. Físicamente, cuando la conocí era pelirroja; recuerdo que sus ojos me habían llamado mucho la atención, eran de un color extraño: azul violáceo.

- _Más de lo que necesitaba saber_ – pensó Zoro. – ¿Por qué insistes en hablarme de su físico? – Gruñó – si cambia de imagen cada dos por tres esa información no va a servir de nada.

- Espadachín, – le dijo ella totalmente seria – esa total falta de interés hacia las mujeres me da que pensar. Tal vez necesites que _alguien_ te espabile… - sonrió, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente. Se alejó de allí yendo hacia la mesa, donde había dejado un libro, y se dispuso a leerlo, ignorando la mirada con la que Zoro parecía pretender fulminarla, pero que perdió toda efectividad en el momento en que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del pueblo, los Sombrero de Paja inspeccionaban el terreno circundante, buscando llegar hasta el más recóndito rincón de esa isla. Frente a ellos comenzaba un bosque, que se extendía más allá de lo que su vista alcanzaba a divisar, y cuyos espesos y frondosos árboles impedían la entrada de la luz solar, dándole un aire más siniestro y espeluznante.

Luffy, loco de contento, no se lo pensó dos veces al dar un paso para adentrarse en aquel desconocido lugar, pero una mano le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Es…espera, Luffy! ¡No sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos allí! – exclamó Nami.

- Pues por eso. ¿Qué mejor manera de averiguarlo que entrando? – respondió el siempre sonriente capitán, volviendo a dar otro paso, pero esta vez otra mano y una pezuña le detuvieron.

- Piensa en Zoro y Robin. – dijo Usopp, no muy convencido de que lo que iba a decir surtiera efecto en el moreno – ¡Comenzarán a preocuparse si ven que tardamos en volver de inspeccionar una isla tan pequeña!

- De sólo pensar que mi dulce Robin-chwan está sola con ese marimo… - susurró Sanji irritado – aunque…cuando volvamos, añorará tanto estar cerca de un hombre de verdad que seguro vendrá a mis brazos en cuanto me vea aparecer por allí – añadió con voz pastelosa.

- Precisamente esos dos no se preocuparán de que tardemos – comentó entre risas Luffy, en respuesta a la insistencia de Usopp, ignorando (o más bien sin escuchar) a Sanji.

- Sería interesante ver qué nos encontramos en este bosque: animales salvajes, – Enumeró Franky, mientras Nami, Usopp y Chopper se estremecieron – caníbales, – los tres empezaron a ponerse azules – una cueva repleta de tesoros…

- ¡Decidido! ¡Entraremos en el bosque! – ordenó Nami, con el símbolo de Berrie en sus ojos.

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡vamos allá! – Dijo Luffy, levantando el puño en alto y adentrándose en el bosque, esta vez sin nadie que se lo impidiera. El resto de la banda, algunos entusiasmados y otros resignados, siguieron al capitán, internándose en aquel laberinto de madera.

--

Muchas gracias por leer!!

**Tsuki** (por abreviar :p): gracias!! muchas gracias por las ideas que me das por MSN, y por tu opinión; ya sabes que no siempre se consigue reflejar lo que pasa por nuestra mente en un fic, por eso necesito que me comentes jeje. Muchísimas gracias, en serio!! muxu asko (ya me entiendes ;) xD)

**Jhon I " El Bronceado "**: Muchas gracias; espero que este capítulo también te haya resultado interesante (poco a poco nos vamos metiendo con el ZoRo jeje), un beso!

**Gynee**: muchas gracias!! wow, qué comentario tan efusivo, me encanta!! ZoRo es lo mejor, Eiichiro debería plantearse poner algo más de ellos en el manga jeje; he de decir que los primeros capítulos son algo "coñazo", aunque intento amenizarlos todo lo que puedo; pero a partir del 4º, empezará la verdadera acción. Un beso!!


	3. El bosque encantado

Hola!! siento la tardanza con este capítulo; no acababa de gustarme cómo había quedado; pero bueno, éste es el resultado, y espero que os guste!!

**CAPÍTULO 3: El bosque encantado.**

A cabo de varios minutos consiguieron salir del bosque, descubriendo, con asombro, que se encontraban en el lugar de partida.

- ¡No lo entiendo! – Dijo exaltada Nami – hemos caminado en línea recta todo el tiempo; ¿cómo podemos estar aquí de nuevo? – Luffy se partía de la risa.

- Menos mal que eras tú la que guiaba, Nami, que si llega a ser Zoro aparecemos en Arabasta – comentó, sin parar de reír.

- SUUUUPEEEERRRR!! – gritó Franky de repente, mientras hacía bailecitos raros.

- ¿Qué es tan "super"? – preguntó Usopp molesto, aunque estaba contento por haber salido del bosque sano y salvo.

- Pues había pensado que podríamos hacernos una idea de cómo es el bosque desde las alturas, por encima de las copas de los árboles; pero – señaló enérgicamente a las mismas – ¡¡estos árboles son enormes!! ¡No soy capaz de ver dónde terminan!

- ¡Qué buena idea, Franky! – dijo Luffy con los ojos iluminados. Acto seguido alargó ambos brazos y se agarró a una rama que estaba a varios metros de altura; al grito de "gomu gomu no rocketto" despegó del suelo, siendo impulsado hacia la copa de los árboles. Pero justo cuando llegó a esa altura, algo le hizo frenar, y cayó al suelo. Todos le miraron; él volvió a intentarlo, esta vez agarrándose a una rama más alta; pero de nuevo, cuando llegó a la copa de los árboles no pudo continuar, y cayó.

Sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados miró extrañado hacia el cielo.

- No lo entiendo, no soy capaz de subir más.

Brook, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, dio un gran salto y comenzó a subir ayudándose de las ramas; cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la copa del árbol, lanzó su bastón, comprobando que a partir de una altura no podía pasar ni el más mínimo objeto. Recogió el bastón y descendió.

- Está claro; este bosque está embrujado.

Nami, Usopp y Chopper ahogaron un grito. Luffy, tras la nueva información, tenía aún más ganas de saber qué pasaba.

- Deberíamos ir al pueblo a preguntar. Tal vez la gente de aquí sepa algo – dijo Sanji, encendiendo un cigarro. Esa isla no le daba muy buena espina, y estaba preocupado por la seguridad de "sus chicas", así que quería zanjar ese asunto cuanto antes.

Le hicieron caso, y se dirigieron al pueblo. Entraron en el bar del día anterior, para regocijo del cocinero, pues quería ver de nuevo a la camarera. Grande fue su desilusión al encontrarse sólo con el viejo camarero.

- ¿Y la dulce dama que estaba ayer aquí? – preguntó, recorriendo con la vista toda la taberna.

- Hoy no ha venido a trabajar. Es muy extraño, pero no sé dónde está. – dijo el camarero, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

- En realidad no es eso lo que queremos saber – comenzó Nami, haciendo a un lado al rubio – Hemos observado que alrededor del pueblo hay un inmenso bosque; ¿sabéis qué hay tras él?

- No tenemos ni idea – respondió el camarero – cuando llegamos aquí, hará unos 10 años, construimos este pueblo en la zona desértica junto al mar. Entramos varias veces en el bosque, pero nunca conseguimos entender por qué volvíamos siempre al mismo sitio. Con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a surgir varias leyendas: algunos afirmaban haber visto criaturas mágicas, como los unicornios; otros decían que los árboles les habían atacado. Habladurías, en mi opinión. – Dicho esto se acercó más a los piratas, y en un susurro continuó hablando – No, yo creo que este bosque oculta algo, algo que podría cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

Luffy estaba maravillado con la idea de nuevas aventuras. Decidieron volver al barco y contarle lo que habían averiguado a Robin, pues tal vez ella supiera algo.

--o--

En algún lugar de Grand Line…

- ¡Comodoro! ¡Comodoro, señor! – un soldado se paró ante él, colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente, en señal de saludo.

- ¿Los han encontrado?

- Aún no, señor. Después de que salieran de Water 7 no volvimos a tener noticias de ellos. La siguiente isla en la que se deberían encontrar es la Isla Gyojin, pero no hemos recibido ningún informe al respecto.

- ¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de que tengan una brújula eterna?

- Sí, señor. Hablamos con el Vicealmirante Aokiji, quien fue el último en verles, pero está convencido de que seguirán la ruta con el Log Pose.

- ¡Entonces búsquenlos por esa zona! No pueden haber desaparecido así como así. Ahora retírese, soldado.

- Sí, señor.

Cuando el soldado desapareció de cubierta, el hombre suspiró, dejando salir una gran bocanada de humo de la boca. Otra vez se le escapaba de las manos…Monkey D. Luffy…

Escuchó los pasos de la teniente, que se detuvieron cuando llegó a su lado.

- Comodoro Smoker, ¿sabe dónde se puede encontrar la banda de Sombrero de Paja?

- Si lo supiera, ahora mismo estaríamos persiguiéndolos, Tashigi. – Smoker se levantó. – _Tal vez hayan dado con ese lugar; si es así, puedo despedirme de ese maldito crío y toda su banda._

La teniente, por su parte, se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla en un intento de controlar su frustración.

- _Roronoa…Zoro, te atraparé_.

--o--

De vuelta en el barco de los Sombrero de Paja, la banda al completo se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo.

- ¿Así que un bosque embrujado? – preguntó Zoro, una vez que les explicaron lo que había pasado.

- No suena muy creíble…me decanto más por la posibilidad de que estén ocultando algo – opinó Robin.

- Ya, pero ¿quién? ¿Alguna organización secreta como la de Cocodrilo? – esta vez fue Nami quién habló.

- Quién sabe.

- Deberíamos irnos de esta isla cuanto antes; no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices, Sanji? – Protestó Luffy – ¡Seguro que encontramos algo interesante!

- ¡No digas tonterías! No sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto ni cuáles son sus intenciones. ¡Podríamos meternos en un lío si intentamos averiguar algo! – Dijo Usopp.

- Jo, sois un rollo – Luffy hizo un puchero.

- De todos modos, la última decisión la toma el capitán de la tripulación – dijo Robin, mirando de reojo a Zoro. Éste asintió.

- En ese caso… – el moreno miró a todos sus camaradas: Nami, Chopper, Usopp y Sanji no estaban muy dispuestos a resolver el misterio. Franky parecía tener ganas de acción, y sabía que Robin y Zoro apoyarían su decisión. Y Brook…bueno, quién sabe en qué estaría pensando el esqueleto. – ¿Tú qué opinas? – preguntó a la morena.

- Tal vez en otras islas encontremos más información. Está claro que los aldeanos no saben nada, así que poco más podemos hacer aquí.

- ¡Entonces decidido! ¡¡Iremos a otras islas y resolveremos este misterio!!

Nami miró el Log Pose en su muñeca. El camino hacia la próxima isla ya estaba grabado en él, así que no había necesidad de demorarse más. Pero había algo que le extrañaba.

- Brook, estás muy callado. ¿Pasa algo?

El esqueleto se sorprendió al oír su nombre.

- Oh, nada. Es solo que me parece extraño que en aquel bar hubiesen tantos carteles de "se busca" en la pared, como si temieran que alguno de esos piratas apareciera y les atacara sin que les diera tiempo a identificarle; sin embargo, en todo el pueblo nos han tratado como si estuvieran acostumbrados a los piratas, aunque nosotros éramos los únicos, al menos estos dos días.

Los demás le miraron, pensando detenidamente en sus palabras.

- Anoche, cuando ese hombre intentó atacar a la chica, nadie salió en su defensa. Y eso que entre varios podrían haberlo detenido, teniendo en cuenta que el tío iba como una cuba, pero, ¿por qué después siguieron hablando y bebiendo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido? – Dijo Usopp. – Reaccionaron como si estuvieran acostumbrados a eso, como si no les importara lo que le pudiera pasar a esa chica.

- Ni siquiera el viejo de hoy parecía preocupado porque la camarera no hubiera aparecido en todo el día – dijo Sanji.

- Y cuando preguntamos por el bosque, nos contestó con tranquilidad, como si le hicieran esa pregunta a diario. ¿Quién puede permanecer tan sereno mientras dice que al lado del pueblo puede haber criaturas peligrosas, o algo peor? – ahora habló Nami. Aquel comentario de Brook les hizo despertar un creciente interés por lo que estaba pasando.

- Es como si todo eso ya lo tuvieran preparado – comentó Zoro en tono pensativo – como si…

- Como si estuvieran interpretando un papel – todos se giraron, mirando a Robin. – puede ser que sean los mismos aldeanos los que ocultan algo.

De repente, Luffy le dio un golpe a la mesa con el puño, sorprendiendo a los demás.

- Claro…ahora lo entiendo – su voz sonaba preocupantemente seria. De pronto su mirada cambió, transformándose en una de furia – ¿Cómo no iban a tener nada de comer en un bar? ¡¡OCULTAN LA CARNEEEE!! ¡¡LA QUIEREN SOLO PARA ELLOS!!

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Nami cayeron hacia atrás, produciendo un ruido sordo.

- ¡¡PERO MIRA QUE ERES IDIOTA!! – dijeron a coro.

- Oh, hablando de carne, Sanji, ¿cuándo comemos?

- ¡¡Acabamos de comer, merluzo!! ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes el cerebro lleno de carne!

- ¿y qué hay de malo en eso? La carne es buena, te fortalece; por eso los golpes en la cabeza no me hacen nada jajajaja – dijo, golpeándose la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

- ¡Qué tonto que llegas a ser! – dijo irritada Nami, dándole una colleja. – Entonces, ¿al final qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡Pues está claro! Ir a la siguiente isla, que seguro que tienen carne – recibió otra colleja de la pelirroja, aunque no se inmutó – y buscaremos a la tía ladrona para que se una a la tripulación.

- ¿Aún sigues con esas? – Dijo Usopp – ya tenemos bastantes líos sin saber dónde estamos como para ir en busca de una asesina.

- ¿Qué pasa, Usopp? No tendrás miedo… – comentó Robin.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un asesino sanguinario!; recuerdo que hace unos años, en una de mis grandes aventuras, me enfrenté a un hombre que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "la muerte", medía 3 metros y usaba un enorme garrote con pinchos para despedazar a sus víctimas; le ataqué con todas mis fuerzas, aunque claro, ¡¡él no era rival para el gran Capitán Usopp!!

- ¿En serio? ¡¡Eres increíble, Usopp!! – le decía Chopper, maravillado, como siempre, por las historias que contaba el mentiroso.

Nami se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Usopp seguía contando historias que en la vida pasarían bajo la atenta mirada de Luffy y Chopper, que le animaban a seguir con sus relatos. Sanji trató de seguirla, murmurando algo sobre no dejar sola a su Nami-swan, pero acabó tropezando con algo.

- Pero qué…. ¡oye, idiota, quita tus mierdas de en medio! – le dijo a Zoro, pues había tropezado con sus espadas.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – el aludido frunció el ceño.

- Lo que has oído; ¿ahora encima de idiota eres sordo, marimo?

- Mejor ser sordo que un estúpido calzonazos como tú.

- ¡Repítemelo si te atreves, chulito de mierda!

- ¡¡Las veces que necesites, cejas diana!!

Nami cerró la puerta tras ella, sin volverse a mirar la escena a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados en ese barco: Zoro con sus espadas, Sanji con sus patadas, y destrozando todo cuanto se encuentre en su camino. La pelirroja sonrió: las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Había temido que aquella isla acabara con el optimismo y la despreocupación de sus camaradas, aunque sabía que esto sólo era el principio.

--o--

El sonido de un Den Den Mushi la sacó de su sueño.

- ¿Diga?

- _¿Dónde te has metido?_ – la voz al otro lado sonaba desesperada.

- No he salido de la casa en todo el día.

- _Pues quédate allí, no salgas. Esos piratas han estado haciendo preguntas._

- ¿Ah sí? – se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba. – ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

- _Obviamente relacionadas con el bosque._

- ¿Les has dicho…?

- _Sí, que hay criaturas peligrosas._ – le interrumpió la otra voz con urgencia – _Pero también preguntaron por ti. Ándate con ojo, tal vez sepan algo._

- Lo dudo; no hay manera de que lo sepan.

- _Aun así no te arriesgues a que te vean de nuevo_ – la voz del hombre se convirtió en un susurro – _oye, esto es muy peligroso; quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices lo que pasa…_

- No necesitas saber más. – su voz sonó tajante.

- _Bien. Sólo espero que no te equivoques. Aunque parecen buena gente, no hay que olvidar el enorme precio que tienen sus cabezas. No sé qué buscas de ellos…_

Sonrió.

- Es lo bueno de vivir el momento: nunca sabes qué te vas a encontrar; no busco nada en concreto, pero sé que encontraré algo.

- _Eres demasiado rara… Pero espero, por tu bien, que sepas lo que haces. Cuídate_.

Colgó el auricular, aún sonriendo.

- Imbécil…si crees que no sé que les has dado una pista…bueno, esto hará el juego más interesante. Veremos cuánto aguantan estos piratas.

--o--

- ¿Qué haces, Nami? – Robin se acercó a ella, quien miraba hacia el cielo.

- Pienso en esta isla; es curioso que no haya oído hablar de ella antes. Ya sabes que todo lo paranormal atrae a los piratas como la luz a las moscas.

- Tengo la sensación de que pronto descubriremos este misterio – dijo la morena, sonriendo. – ¿Has conseguido cartografiarla?

La pelirroja asintió.

- Al menos hasta llegar al bosque. Pero estoy contenta por haber encontrado esta isla. Eso hará que los chicos se relajen y dejen de pensar en la próxima.

- ¿Te refieres a la Isla Gyojin? – Nami volvió a asentir. – Tengo entendido que tuviste que trabajar con hombres-pez. No debe ser agradable encontrarse con más de esa especie.

- Supongo que es el sacrificio que tengo que hacer; están bastante ilusionados con llegar allí.

La arqueóloga no dijo nada, aunque comprendía lo que la pelirroja sentía. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, escuchando las olas que chocaban contra el barco, y los gritos que salían de la cocina. Nami observó a la morena, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad.

- Robin… ¿Te parece que Zoro es gay?

La mujer la miró sorprendida; no entendía a santo de qué le preguntaba eso a ella.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Oh, sólo quería escuchar una segunda opinión. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no suele mostrar interés por las chicas; es más, aquella vez en los baños de Arabasta no recuerdo que aprovechara para mirarnos a Vivi y a mí. – A Nami este hecho le parecía extremadamente sospechoso – ¡Debe ser gay! ¡No hay otra explicación, que a mí los chicos no se me resisten! – comenzó a reír, bajo la atenta mirada de Robin. – pero dime, ¿qué piensas tú?

La morena miró hacia el frente, donde se extendía el mar más allá de lo que su vista lograba alcanzar.

- Pienso que es por su timidez. – Comentó –, o tal vez porque respete la intimidad de las mujeres, o porque está tan centrado en su objetivo de ser el mejor espadachín que no piensa en nada más. Pero estoy convencida de que no podría resistirse a los encantos de una mujer. – concluyó, con una sonrisa pícara. La navegante sonrió.

- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? – como respuesta sólo recibió una sonrisa aún mayor. – Será mejor que marchemos ya, no tenemos nada que hacer en esta isla. – Nami se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Entró y, deteniendo la pelea entre Zoro a Sanji a base de capones, les ordenó ir a sus puestos para zarpar de inmediato.

Y así, con el viento a favor, dejaron atrás aquella isla, algunos deseando no volver a verla, otros esperando encontrar más pistas, pero todos ellos con una sensación extraña al mirar de nuevo hacia el bosque.

El bosque…

Había algo en el bosque.

Zoro, Nami, Robin y Franky se acercaron más a la borda, tratando de distinguir aquella forma que salía de entre los árboles. Bañada por la luz del sol, una chica miraba en dirección al barco; los cuatro se inclinaron un poco más, tratando de verla mejor. En ese momento, la joven pareció haberse percatado de su mirada, y se escondió rápidamente en el espeso bosque.

Se dieron la vuelta, apoyándose en la madera del barco.

- ¿Quién sería esa chica? – preguntó Nami, con gesto pensativo.

- Una muchacha a la que ayudamos anoche. En ese momento estaba borracha – contestó Zoro.

- Es como si se hubiera asegurado de que nos marchábamos, ¿no? Al menos a mí me dio esa impresión – comentó Franky, cruzándose de brazos. Los otros dos asintieron.

Robin, quien había permanecido callada, se alejó de allí yendo hacia la proa.

- ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? – preguntó Nami, más para sí misma que para los dos chicos.

Pasaron las horas, pero no había ningún rastro de una isla cerca. Nami no notó cambios de presión en la atmósfera, así que supuso que se encontraban entre un grupo de islas que compartían el mismo clima. Miró a la brújula de su muñeca, soltando un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡¡Estamos yendo mal!! Rápido, Franky, ¡gira 30 grados a estribor! – el peliazul obedeció sin preguntar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Nami. La pelirroja estaba convencida de que el viento los había arrastrado poco a poco en la dirección equivocada. En unos segundos corrigieron el rumbo, y ella suspiró, ahora tranquila.

Aun así, mientras comía no dejaba de mirar hacia el Log Pose y la proa del barco, asegurándose de que iban por el camino correcto.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, llegaron a la siguiente isla. Al contrario de la anterior, ésta estaba abarrotada de gente, sobre todo pescadores. Todos miraban a los piratas, entre asustados y curiosos. Los Sombrero de Paja sonrieron: esa sí era una actitud normal al ver un barco pirata. Atracaron en el puerto y bajaron a tierra firme, pero Usopp decidió quedarse junto con Brook, vigilando el barco.

- Aquí hay mucha gente y saben que somos piratas. No sabemos lo que podrían hacerle al barco – argumentó. Mientras, el esqueleto decía que llamaría demasiado la atención en aquel lugar.

Los demás salieron del puerto, adentrándose en la ciudad. Nami estaba maravillada, pues había un montón de tiendas y planeaba visitarlas todas.

La calle estaba repleta de gente, así que pasaban bastante desapercibidos, aunque eran conscientes de que algunas personas se quedaban mirándolos. Pero en general, pasaban al lado de los piratas sin siquiera mirarlos: hablaban de sus cosas, miraban hacia los escaparates, sonreían…

Robin se dio la vuelta, casi por inercia. Había vuelto a ver esa sonrisa; una sonrisa que juraría haber visto también adornando el rostro de aquella camarera en la anterior isla. Una sonrisa que le recordaba a _ella_…

--

Pues hasta aquí el cap. 3!! Dentro de poco nos meteremos con la acción.

**Jhon I "El Bronceado "**: Muchas gracias por el review!! el ZoRo es la mejor pareja jeje; un beso!

**Claudia1542**: No te puedo aclarar mucho sobre lo del documento, pero se explicará a medida que se avance con la historia; pero bueno, se supone que la Marina no tenía idea de lo que contenía ese documento, pero como ya dije, se explicará todo Sobre lo de que Robin llama a sus nakamas por sus nombres, tuve mis dudas sobre cómo escribir eso; hasta donde vi de Thriller Bark llama a Luffy, Chopper, Usopp y me parece que a Nami por sus nombres, pero no vi cómo se dirigía a los demás, así que decidí que, de momento, llamara a Zoro por su cargo, aunque tb espero el momento en que le llame por su nombre jeje. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que sigas comentando así!! un beso!!

**Tsuki**: pero si tú ya lo leiste...xD bueno, mejor que lo leas de nuevo, porque he cambiado varias cosas jeje ah, y recuerda que Zorro es mío!! tú quédate con Tres-kun xD ya hablaremos por MSN, muxu asko!!

**Ivette**: muchas gracias!! si algo pretendo en este fic es poner el lado más cómico de Nami (no me gusta nada en japonés, demasiado gritona xD), espero conseguirlo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un beso!


	4. La confusión de Nami

Bueno, ya llego con el siguiente capítulo. ¡A partir de aquí va a empezar lo bueno! Pero con la tontería este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha; espero que os guste!

P.D. En el anterior capítulo me equivoqué; no es Vicealmirante Aokiji, sino Almirante; aunque eso ya lo sabéis :p

**CAPÍTULO 4: La confusión de Nami**

- ¿Has visto algo, Nico Robin? – preguntó Franky, al ver que la mujer se había parado. Al no recibir respuesta, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando al lado de Zoro.

- Nos oculta algo – dedujo el peliverde, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

- Pues es evidente; se comporta de una forma extraña desde que llegamos a la anterior isla – Zoro sonrió burlonamente –, más extraña de lo normal.

- Tal vez tenga hambre – comentó Luffy, quien, unos pasos por delante, escuchaba la conversación.

- No digas estupideces, Luffy – respondió Zoro –, si tuviera hambre el cejas diana ya se habría encargado de ello.

- Ah, pues es verdad. Qué suerte tienen Robin y Nami, ¡a mí me mata de hambre!

- ¡¡PERO SI COMES 5 VECES MÁS QUE TODOS NOSOTROS JUNTOS, TRAGÓN!! – gritaron a coro los dos, con venas hinchadas en la frente.

- Bueno, bueno…no os pongáis así, que tampoco es para tanto – Luffy no paraba de reír, restándole importancia al repentino enfado de sus camaradas. Estaban a punto de contestarle, cuando alguien les golpeó en la cabeza, a los tres.

- ¿PODRÍAIS HABLAR UN POCO MÁS ALTO? ¡¡ME PARECE QUE EL HERRERO QUE ESTÁ AL FINAL DE LA CALLE NO OS HA OIDO!! – les gritó Nami, en un tono aún más alto que el utilizado por los dos chicos antes.

- Sí, sí que lo he oído – oyeron decir a aquel herrero que, al percibir la mirada furibunda de la pelirroja, rectificó – Aunque como si no lo hubiera hecho…

Los gritos de Nami provocaron que Chopper (en su forma de reno) y Sanji, quienes iban unos metros por delante, pararan y se dieran la vuelta.

- Ya están estos idiotas molestando a mi querida Nami; ¡debería darles una paliza! – murmuró entre dientes Sanji; Chopper, en cambio, ignoró a sus cuatro camaradas y se reunió con Robin. Ella, al percatarse de su presencia, le sonrió con dulzura.

- Chopper, ¿recuerdas el aroma de aquella chica que vimos en aquel bar hace dos días?

El renito negó con la cabeza.

- Todo en ese lugar olía a alcohol; ¿por qué lo preguntas, Robin?

- Tengo una sospecha – sonrió –. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Aunque Chopper no entendía lo que quería la morena, asintió, y le respondió que contara con él para lo que necesitara. Robin sonrió de nuevo, y continuó su marcha, junto a los demás.

Ya más calmada, Nami miraba a las tiendas de su alrededor. Decidió que necesitaba descansar de los borregos que tenía por camaradas, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que yendo de compras?, decía, aunque a los demás les parecía una excusa pobre para comprar ropa.

Se llevó consigo a Sanji y Zoro, mientras mandaba a los demás visitar el resto del pueblo, intentando recabar alguna información sobre ese bosque embrujado, y les dijo que se verían dos horas después en aquel mismo lugar. Robin acompañó a Luffy a un restaurante, pues el capitán insistía en que tendría que comer algo si no quería morir de hambre, y el renito se les unió, contento de no tener que cargar con las futuras compras de la pelirroja. Cuando Nami y sus dos acompañantes se perdieron de vista, Franky aprovechó para escabullirse dirigiéndose hacia el barco, preocupado por la vigilancia que aquellos dos podrían otorgarle a su preciado bergantín.

Nami entró en una tienda de ropa que prometía ser cara, seguida del rubio que no apartaba la mirada de su querida pelirroja. Cuando terminó de comprar le dio todas las bolsas a Sanji.

- Oye, ¿dónde está Zoro? – preguntó, buscándole con la mirada.

- Ni idea, pero ¿para qué necesitas al estúpido marimo? – Preguntó a su vez Sanji, con corazoncitos en los ojos al saberse solo con la navegante – yo puedo cargar con todas las bolsas; ¡no te preocupes, Nami-swan!

Pero Nami frunció el ceño; estaba claro: ¡¡el espadachín se había escaqueado!! Ya le recordaría la suma de dinero que le debe cuando llegaran al barco…

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en un valle fluvial bastante alejado del pueblo, el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas y el leve choque de unas espadas perturbaban la paz de aquel lugar. El sujeto miró hacia ambos lados, y después hacia atrás; ante él se extendía un gran campo, pero ni rastro de civilización humana.

- Vaya, ¿dónde se han metido estos? Puede que me desviara ligeramente del camino en aquel cruce… – sin darle más importancia, Zoro siguió caminando hasta el pie de una montaña. Suspiró, sentándose sobre la superficie de tierra que se alzaba a su lado, y notó cómo ésta se hundía ligeramente. Extrañado, palpó la zona. Sacó una de sus espadas y con un ligero movimiento apartó la blanda tierra que dejaba ver un pequeño hueco en la superficie de la montaña.

- ¿Una cueva secreta? – se preguntó, y pasando a través de ese agujero, se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

--o--

Abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando varias veces. Aquella fuerte luz blanquecina le dañaba las retinas después de estar tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Giró levemente su cabeza, lo suficiente para comprobar que, en efecto, alguien había entrado en aquella habitación. Sonrió.

- Haz como si no estuviera – escuchó decir a la recién llegada. – Sólo vine a buscar algo.

- Aquí no hay nada, lo sabes muy bien – esta vez miró a esa persona. No recibió respuesta, pero no la necesitaba. Sabía bien lo que buscaba. – Acaba de entrar uno.

- ¿Dónde están ahora?

- En la zona Norte, en la ciudad. Me he descuidado, lo siento; no creí que alguno de ellos se dirigiera hacia las montañas. Pero lo solucionaré, como hice con el bosque.

- Está bien, confío en ti – comentó la chica sonriendo.

- Aunque digas eso, y aunque estés sonriendo, hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

- Sí. En ese grupo hay dos personas muy inteligentes, que sabrán atar cabos. Supongo que no les podremos retener en ese lugar mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando eso suceda?

- Aún no lo sé. Atraerlos hacia aquí, probablemente.

El chico se levantó, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué piensas lograr con eso? ¿Ayudar a los piratas, o condenarlos?

- Eso no depende de mí. – Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, apoyando su mano en el pomo; antes de abrir, añadió – Debo sacarlos de esa zona antes de que indaguen demasiado. Pero es demasiado pronto como para que se vayan de la isla. No te descuides, o el Cazador de Piratas conseguirá llegar hasta nuestra guarida. – sonrió, y abrió la puerta suavemente.

Él se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose de nuevo; no oyó la puerta cerrarse a continuación.

--o--

Aquel lugar estaba atestado de gente; en un principio parecería el peor lugar para comer, pues habría mucha gente pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos; así que Robin no disimuló sorprenderse al comprobar que nadie había notado su presencia, ni siquiera miraban al reno con sombrero rosa y una mochila azul a los lomos, que pasaba entre las mesas mirando a todas partes. Al llegar a la barra, Chopper cambió a su forma "Brain Point" unos segundos antes de que se acercara el camarero, quien les señaló una mesa vacía al fondo del local. Luffy fue corriendo hacia allí, y una vez sentado, agitó los brazos con insistencia, armado con cuchillo y tenedor y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, y pidió a gritos carne. Chopper y Robin se sentaron poco después, el primero preocupado por el escándalo que estaba armando su capitán, y ella sonriendo suavemente. El camarero no se atrevió a pedir silencio a Luffy, a quien había reconocido, y se apresuró a dar la orden en cocina para que se ocuparan de la comida de esa mesa antes que de cualquier otra.

- Vaya, te tienen mucho miedo. – comentó sonriendo Robin.

- No sé por qué, si sólo quiero comer… – respondió el joven, extrañado – ¡pero mejor así! ¡¡Enseguida nos traerán la comida!! – añadió con efusividad.

Cuando llegó el camarero con tres platos repletos de carne, que curiosamente eran todos para Luffy, él, muy contento, comenzó a engullir la comida. Antes de que el hombre se fuera, Robin preguntó el tiempo que tardaba en esa isla en cargarse el Log Pose.

- U…unas 36 horas, se…señorita. – respondió tartamudeando, y tras una pequeña reverencia, caminó con paso raudo hasta la barra.

- Qué…curioso – comentó la mujer, sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre.

- _¿fe ef tan curosho?_ – preguntó Luffy, sin poder evitar que pequeñas migajas de carne salieran disparadas de su boca hacia la cara del pobre reno.

- El Log Pose tarda en cargarse exactamente el mismo tiempo que en la isla anterior. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que eso ocurra? – miró a sus acompañantes: Luffy seguía masticando su comida mirando a Robin con cara de lelo, y Chopper estaba muy ocupado limpiando su cara con gesto de enfado. La arqueóloga suspiró – mejor se lo pregunto a Nami cuando la vea – añadió en un susurro.

* * *

Franky caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al puerto, tratando de ignorar las miradas que se posaban en él; no entendía por qué a la gente le llamaba tanto la atención. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a un cyborg con tupé azul, vestido únicamente con un tanga y una camisa hawaiana? ¡La gente se sorprende con nada!, se decía a sí mismo.

A los pocos minutos se cansó de esa situación. Decidió hacer algo útil, así que, sujetando por el cuello de la camisa a un hombre que en ese momento pasaba justo a su lado, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sabe sobre bosques encantados?

- AHHH – el hombre se puso pálido – ¡¡n…no sé de qué me…me habla!! – Franky, quien había levantado a ese hombre por encima de su cabeza, de forma que sus pies estaban muy lejos del suelo, insistió.

- ¡Antes pasamos por una isla donde había un bosque muy super! ¿No sabe nada de eso? – El señor negó con la cabeza, temblando, y pasando del color pálido por el susto al morado por la asfixia.

- P…por favor…te…tengo familia…hijos… - con un gran esfuerzo llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo, y sacó la cartera – le daré to…todo lo que tengo, pero…p…por favor…

- ¿Eh?¿Qué le pasa?

- …

- ¡Responda!

- Señor, ¡¡que le ahoga!! – el gritó procedía de la acera de enfrente; una mujer le miraba entre aterrada y furiosa.

Franky miró a su alrededor: todo el mundo se había detenido para observar la escena, sin atreverse a intervenir. Después miró al hombre que se retorcía frente a él, tratando vanamente de soltarse de su agarre. El peliazul le soltó de golpe, sorprendido.

- Pero hombre, ¿cómo no me dijo nada? Bueno… ¿nadie ha oído hablar sobre ese bosque?

Los civiles se miraron en silencio. Una niña avanzó un par de pasos.

- Yo he oído hablar de ese bosque. Dicen que hay criaturas mágicas…

- No hay ningún bosque encantado, ¡esas cosas no existen! – Interrumpió la mujer que había hablado antes – no son más que historias que se cuentan para asustar a los niños, para que no salgan de la ciudad.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – insistió la niña. Franky la miró detenidamente – Ese bosque existe, igual que el pozo, y la cueva… ¡yo la he visto con mis propios ojos!

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó el carpintero, acercándose a ella - ¿también hay un pozo y una cueva?

- Sí – respondió contenta – Y hay más. Aquí sólo puedes encontrar la cueva, pero todos estos sitios están comunicados. Aunque usted se equivoca; en realidad, el bosque no…

Un hombre agarró a la niña, tapándole la boca. Lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Franky, le espetó:

- Márchese de aquí. No tenemos nada que les pueda interesar a unos piratas. Eso del bosque… ¡no son más que cuentos! ¡Váyase!

El cyborg no insistió. Echándole una última mirada a la niña, continuó su camino, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Unas horas después, parte de la tripulación se reunió en una de las calles centrales de la ciudad. Nami miró hacia todas partes, pero no lograba ver a dos personas en concreto.

- ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Y Franky?

- Franky se fue al barco – respondió Chopper – pero ¿no se supone que Zoro estaba contigo y con Sanji?

- Olvidaos del chulito con pelo de marimo – dijo el rubio, cargado con una veintena de bolsas – podemos irnos, no se pierde nada.

- Hombre, eso de que no se pierde... – murmuró Nami - ¿Habéis conseguido algo de información?

- Sabemos que el Log Pose tarda 36 horas en cargarse – dijo Robin.

- ¿¿Zoro anda por ahí perdido y no vamos a buscarlo?? – preguntó alarmado el reno.

- jajaja ¡pareces nuevo! No te preocupes por él, estará bien – comentó riendo Luffy.

- 36 horas… - musitó la pelirroja, ignorando la pregunta de Chopper - ¿no es el mismo tiempo que tardó la última vez?

- En efecto – respondió la morena – me preguntaba si podría pasar eso.

- No es muy común – dijo Nami pensativa – pero la información que tengo de estas islas es completamente nula. Tal vez nos encontremos en un archipiélago. Eso explicaría que compartan el mismo clima, y si las islas tienen la misma carga magnética…

En ese momento unos fuertes pasos les alertaron. Se giraron, reconociendo al instante de quién se trataba.

- ¡Menos mal! Seguro que te has perdido por las calles…pero… ¿por qué estás así? – preguntó Nami, pasando del enfado a una expresión de extrañeza. Y no era para menos: el peliverde tenía la cara y la ropa manchadas de barro; la camiseta estaba algo rasgada, y él jadeaba, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Luffy, Chopper y Sanji se rieron por las pintas del espadachín; Robin sonreía divertida, sin poder evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía, pese al barro; no era de extrañar, incluso a Nami se le enterneció la mirada…unas décimas de segundo.

- ¡Pedazo de alcornoque! ¿¿De dónde vienes??

- Yo…pues de… - señaló hacia atrás, pero al no estar seguro de por dónde había entrado de nuevo a la ciudad, bajó la mano, y gruñó molesto – de por ahí, ¿qué te importa?

Robin se acercó disimuladamente a él y, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, comenzó a limpiar su cara, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Las risas cesaron, y todos miraban la escena entre divertidos y sorprendidos. Zoro sentía arder aún más las mejillas, y cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás les miraban, apartó la mano de Robin de un manotazo.

- ¿Q…qué haces? – preguntó molesto.

- Limpiarte; por si no te habías dado cuenta, estás lleno de barro. – la mujer intentó de nuevo acercar el pañuelo a su rostro, pero él se apartó. – Por cierto, ¿cómo te manchaste? ¿Te caíste? – preguntó, de nuevo como si estuviera hablando con un niño, lo que ocasionó las burlas de sus camaradas.

- grr… - Zoro les miró furioso, y tratando de ganarse de nuevo el respeto de los chicos, respondió – Descubrí una cueva. Decidí inspeccionarla, pero cuando encontré la salida estaba justo por donde había entrado…más o menos – añadió algo dudoso.

- Bue, fijo que volviste tú solito por donde habías ido; serías capaz de perderte en tu propia hamaca – comentó con sorna la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – gruñó, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

- No insinúo nada; ¡digo que tu sentido de la orientación te abandonó el mismo día que naciste! – se acercó dos pasos al peliverde.

- ¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso?? – Zoro subió el tono de voz, también acercándose más.

- ¡Que te pierdes hasta cuando es imposible! ¿¡ES QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ!? – apenas dos palmos los separaban ya.

- ¡¡A QUE NO ME LO REPITES!!

- ¡¡Jajaja!!Es que sois una risa!! – Exclamó Luffy a carcajada limpia – y como sigáis así, vais a acabar besándoos jajaja

Al darse cuenta de que su capitán tenía razón, pues estaban prácticamente pegados, se separaron. En ese momento, una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre Zoro.

- ¡¡SERÁS CABRÓN!! ¿¿Qué pretendías hacerle a mi Nami-swan, maldito marimo?? – Decía Sanji mientras trataba de golpear al peliverde, que se defendía con una de sus tres katanas. Luffy gritaba y aplaudía, animándolos a seguir con el combate, pero Nami estaba preocupada, pues habían conseguido atraer todas las miradas.

- ¡Deteneos, maldita sea! ¡Estáis dando la nota! ¡¡Robin!! – llamó a la morena desesperada, esperando que ésta pudiera detenerles.

La arqueóloga cruzó sus antebrazos, murmuró algo y al instante aparecieron brazos sobre los cuerpos de los chicos, deteniendo su movimiento. Ellos se alejaron el uno del otro y, cuando estuvo segura de que no había peligro, soltó al rubio, pero aún sujetaba a Zoro.

- ¡Sanji, te mato! ¡Ten más cuidado con mis bolsas! – chilló Nami, sonriendo gratamente después, al ver que el cocinero recogía las susodichas del suelo entre disculpas e insultos al peliverde, quien seguía atrapado por los brazos de Robin, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta.

- Ya puedes soltarme – gruñó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse, mientras la mujer le miraba con una expresión que no acertaba a descifrar.

- ¡Oh, claro! – Respondió, rozando su cuerpo antes de hacer desaparecer sus brazos – no me había dado cuenta – añadió, mirándole con su más elaborado gesto de inocencia.

Zoro gruñó de nuevo. Cuando todo se calmó, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al barco; durante todo el trayecto fueron observados por los transeúntes, que les dedicaban miradas de odio, molestia, e incluso terror.

Nami podía comprender que los que hubieran visto la escena que montaron en medio de la calle se quedaran mirándoles, pero ya se habían alejado bastante, y el panorama no cambiaba. ¿Por qué, si antes habían pasado completamente desapercibidos?

Siguieron avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, y en todas partes se repetía la misma escena, hasta que…

- ¡Está aquí! ¡La han visto! ¡Eva está en la isla!

Una piedra pasó rozándole la cabeza a Luffy, hasta estrellarse contra el puño de Zoro, provocando que ésta acabara hecha pedazos. Los Sombrero de Paja se detuvieron, mirando a su agresor, quien no salía de su asombro al ver los restos de su arma. Al cabo de unos segundos recobró la compostura, y señalándolos, les miró enfurecido.

- ¡Marchaos, piratas! – gritó, haciendo acopio de todo su valor – No tenéis nada que hacer aquí, ¡ya nos habéis causado bastantes problemas!

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Luffy – nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

- ¡Perturbáis la calma de este lugar! – Dijo otra persona – No tenemos nada que os interese, ¡y ahora una asesina está en nuestra ciudad por vuestra culpa!

- ¿Nuestra culpa? – Cuestionó Sanji con frialdad.

- ¡Pues claro! – Respondió el hombre que lanzó la piedra – Esa chica sólo roba a los ricos y a los piratas, ¡y aquí no somos ricos! ¡Está claro que os persigue a vosotros! ¡Si no os vais por voluntad propia, os echaremos a la fuerza!

Su último comentario fue aclamado con vítores por los ciudadanos, que, empuñando todo tipo de objetos, amenazaban con atacar a los piratas.

- Está bien, nos iremos, no queremos causaros problemas – dijo Luffy, sonriendo – pero esperaremos a la tía ladrona, porque tengo que pedirle que se una a mi tripulación.

- ¡Debéis iros ya! No nos importa lo que hagáis después, ¡pero no os queremos aquí! ¡Ni a esa asesina!

- Vale, vale…nos iremos… – dijo Nami, comenzando de nuevo a andar. - …cuando se cargue el Log Pose.

Los demás la siguieron, mientras los ciudadanos se aseguraban de que volvían a su barco lo antes posible.

A medida que avanzaban la gente se paraba en la acera, cuchicheando entre ellos, mirándoles con rencor, y algunos insultándoles. La paciencia de Los Sombrero de Paja se estaba agotando ante ese repentino cambio en los transeúntes, pero decidieron aguantar un poco más…sólo un poco más.

- ¿Los habéis visto? Pavoneándose por en medio de la carretera – oían decir.

- El monstruo de antes forma parte de su banda. ¡Casi mata a un hombre! – decían otros.

- ¡¡Son unos bárbaros!!

Ya. Sólo unos metros más y estarían en el barco. Aún quedaban varias horas para que se cargara el Log Pose, pero estaba claro que no podrían quedarse en la ciudad más tiempo. Por supuesto, no se irían hasta que tuvieran la ruta correcta hacia la siguiente isla, y así se lo hicieron saber a los ciudadanos una vez subieron al barco.

- Y en el caso de que aparezca esa ladrona, vendrá a atacarnos a nosotros, así que no tenéis de qué preocuparos – concluyó Sanji.

- Bien, entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. ¡Soltad amarras, chicos!

- ¿Estás segura de que podremos atracar el barco en otra parte de la isla, Nami? – preguntó Zoro.

- Sí. Vi una pequeña bahía al llegar al puerto. Nos quedaremos allí hasta que se cargue el Log Pose.

Al día siguiente, una vez transcurridas las 36 horas, y con una nueva ruta a seguir, marcharon de la isla con un deje de decepción: esperaban encontrar en aquel lugar alguna pista sobre el misterioso bosque, pero, por distintas razones, casi todos se habían olvidado del tema – las compras, la comida, identificar olores, la ladrona, cuevas extrañas… –; sólo Franky se acordó del bosque, pero con su particular forma de interrogar no consiguió más que ganarse el miedo y el desprecio de los ciudadanos.

- La niña esa habló de otros lugares aparte del bosque; pero claro, podría ser fruto de su imaginación – dijo el peliazul tras contarles todo lo sucedido a sus camaradas.

Curiosamente nadie asoció el testimonio de la niña con lo que le había pasado a Zoro, cosa que a Robin le extrañaba; sí, el espadachín era el único ser vivo sobre la tierra capaz de perderse hasta por un pasillo recto, pero ¿no es demasiada coincidencia? Ella al menos le daba un voto de confianza al peliverde.

Entre cambios repentinos de dirección, que Nami no era capaz de explicar, tardaron dos días en llegar a la siguiente isla, totalmente desierta. No había señales de estar habitada, y era la más pequeña que habían visto hasta el momento. Más allá de la pequeña playa se encontraba un bosque, que recorrieron en poco más de media hora, aunque no eran capaces de ver la costa en otras partes de la isla; únicamente en la zona donde habían dejado el barco el amplio mar se extendía hasta donde sus ojos eran capaces de ver. Este hecho lo asociaron a todo el misterio que envolvía al supuesto archipiélago.

Tuvieron que quedarse allí hasta que el Log Pose se cargó de nuevo; Nami había calculado el tiempo que tardó en cargarse, y no se extrañó cuando vio que habían sido 36 horas, aunque este hecho no dejaba de inquietarla.

Robin se pasaba los días en la biblioteca del barco, rebuscando entre sus libros algo que le indicara dónde se encontraban exactamente. La tripulación estaba con los ánimos por los suelos, pues no encontraban nada divertido que hacer, y Nami miraba continuamente el Log Pose de su muñeca, como si éste pudiera explicarle sus dudas. Por alguna extraña razón siempre tenían que corregir el rumbo girando a estribor.

Cuando llegaron a la quinta isla después de salir de Thriller Bark, se encontraron en un pueblo, más grande y más acogedor que el primero que vieron. Zoro se quedó vigilando el barco, y el resto de la tripulación bajó a conocer aquel lugar. No se molestaron en preguntar a los aldeanos cuánto tiempo tendrían que quedarse allí. Supusieron que en aquel lugar no recibían muchas noticias del exterior, pues ni siquiera les conocían, lo cual suponía un alivio para Nami, Chopper y Usopp.

No pudieron averiguar gran cosa, pues la gente no sabía nada de un bosque encantado, aunque cuando Franky mencionó lo que le dijo la niña vio que algunas personas se miraban entre ellas con nerviosismo: claramente sabían algo. Los Sombrero de Paja no insistieron más, pues sospechaban que no sacarían nada de los aldeanos.

Al cabo de unas horas regresaron al barco. Brook fue el primero en subir; detrás iba Chopper, quien, de repente frenó en seco. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Ese olor… – Se giró hacia los demás – ¡Robin!.

En ese momento todos miraron al reno, y después a Brook, quien se había quedado quieto en la escalerilla nada más asomarse a cubierta.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía, queridos amigos.

--

Pues hasta aquí este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer!!

**Jhon I "El Bronceado"**: Ya queda nada para saber la verdad sobre el bosque! En el siguiente capítulo se aclarará todo, o como mucho, en el 6. Muchas gracias por tu review, besos!!

**GabeLogan**: Muchas gracias!! gracias por postear, besos!!

**Gynee**: Enseguida viene el ZoRo; en este, como pudiste ver, añadí un pelín de nada, pero en el 5 se verá algo más. No creo que haga más parejas; estaba pensando en un LuNa, pero no acaba de convencerme; aunque nunca se sabe...;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! besos!!


	5. La primera batalla

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo!! Antes que nada, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero por asuntos que no vienen al caso no he tenido mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado!!

Aviso: en este capítulo no hay ni una pizca de ZoRo (aunque tenía pensado meter algo, no me acababa de convencer), pero para el próximo algo cae, os lo aseguro.

**CAPÍTULO 5. La primera pelea**

Brook subió a cubierta, contemplando a la intrusa; vestía una camisa de manga corta blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados; el resto de su ropa, que consistía en unos pantalones anchos y unos playeros, era negra; en la cabeza lucía un pañuelo de ese mismo color, ocultando gran parte de su cabello castaño. Cargaba a sus espaldas un saco de tela, que parecía contener tesoros piratas. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla, al lado de los mandarinos de Nami; comía despreocupadamente uno de los frutos, mirando de reojo a la tripulación, que la contemplaba desde la arena. Miró a cada uno de ellos, y se detuvo más tiempo al localizar a una persona en concreto. Estaba nerviosa; la última vez que se habían encontrado comprendió que esa mujer era muy peligrosa; pero esta vez tenía un as bajo la manga.

En la playa, los Sombrero de Paja trataban de no perder detalle de lo que sucedía en cubierta. Chopper, que se había girado hacia Robin, vio como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de la morena.

- Por fin – la oyó decir. Él no entendía nada, y sus camaradas parecían no haberla escuchado. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mirando a la intrusa. Le resultaba vagamente familiar…

Brook se acercó a la joven; era bastante más alto que ella, así que tuvo que agacharse un poco.

- ¡Oh, qué hermosa señorita! ¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas? – preguntó con descaro el bardo. La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿¡Un esqueleto!? – Ignorando su pregunta, le sujetó una mano, mirándola con fascinación –; ¡¡esto es bestial!! ¡Puedo ver los veintisiete huesos de tu mano!

Brook, aturdido ante la actitud de la chica y de su rápido cálculo – ¡ni él podría decir tan rápido el número de huesos que tiene! – se apartó de ella, dando un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué miedo! – Gritó el esqueleto, alejándose aún más de ella – Tú… ¿eres Eva? ¡Me quieres descuartizar! ¡Lo leo en tus ojos!

- No te negaré que sería interesante… – comentó ella.

- Eres… ¡eres un monstruo! – dijo con un hilillo de voz, que se fue prolongando en un agudo gemido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de su comentario – Aunque claro, ¡yo soy un esqueleto!

Desde abajo todos miraban la escena, aunque sin escuchar lo que decían. A Nami le brillaban los ojos de la fascinación que sentía. Sin duda ésa era la ladrona de la que tanto había oído hablar. Había conseguido colarse en el barco – aunque como seguramente Zoro estaría dormido, no era algo tan difícil –, la banda al completo estaba allí y ni se inmutaba, y probablemente en ese saco estarían todas sus preciadas pertenencias. ¡Esa chica era tremendamente osada!; podía imaginarse lo que llevaba en su espalda: el oro que tenían, el dinero…

…Ella estaba comiendo una mandarina…

Su oro…

…Apoyada en los mandarinos de Bellemere…

Sus mapas…

Sus tesoros…

¿Qué coño se creía que estaba haciendo?

La estaba robando… ¿¿a ella??

- ¡¡EH, TÚ!! ¡¡SUELTA MIS TESOROS AHORA MISMO!! – gritó como una posesa; ¡qué admiración ni qué leches! ¡A ella nadie la robaba! En un rápido movimiento se volvió hacia los demás, señalándoles - ¡¡Ya estáis tardando en recuperar mis cosas!! Eh… ¡nuestras! – rectificó, al ver las caras de sus camaradas.

En el momento en que Eva se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pelirroja, el filo de una espada apareció, a unos centímetros de su cuello. Miró al dueño del arma, y sonrió.

- No deberías atacar a alguien desarmado, ¿no te parece? – su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Zoro sonrió a su vez.

- Sabía que me sonabas de algo… – dijo al recordar que eso fue lo que él le había dicho al borracho que intentó atacar a una chica en aquel bar… la misma chica que en ese momento estaba frente a él.

Desenvainó otra de sus katanas, la Sandai Kitetsu, y se la dio; desenvainó su tercera katana, teniendo así una en cada mano. Sin dejarle apenas tiempo para reaccionar la atacó con la espada que sujetaba con su mano izquierda, la recién adquirida Shuusui, y ella se defendió como pudo, dejando caer la mandarina al suelo. La fuerza de Zoro era tal que la katana se le escapó de las manos unas décimas de segundo; la volvió a atrapar y se alejó con un salto, quedando pegada a la borda del barco. El peliverde acentuó más su sonrisa al ver la nula habilidad con las espadas de su enemiga.

- ¿Para qué demonios querías una katana? – preguntó, y sin contemplaciones se abalanzó sobre ella, con sus espadas cruzadas; el impulso de su ataque hizo que la joven cayera por la borda, espada maldita en mano, la cual clavó en el suelo para frenarse. Levantó la vista, y se vio rodeada por los demás miembros de la tripulación; después miró a Zoro, que le devolvía la mirada, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Reconozco que esto no es lo mío – dijo mirando la espada, sin perder ni un segundo su característica sonrisa. Después volvió a mirar a los demás. Vio a un narizotas amenazándola con un tirachinas, una especie de Yeti preparado para atacar, una pelirroja que parecía muy alterada, un chico moreno que sonreía divertido, un tío con tupé azul que se mostraba con ganas de juerga, un rubio algo mosqueado, y a aquella mujer…

- ¡Sanji! – Llamó Nami – Detenla, ¡tiene mis cosas!... ¿Sanji? – insistió al ver que no respondía.

El cocinero alzó un dedo, en dirección a Zoro.

- Eh, tú, ¡idiota! ¿¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?? ¿¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una dama, cobarde??

- ¡No me puedo creer que seas tan estúpido! ¿No ves que está bien? ¡Pero no podemos dejar que nos robe y quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!

En ese momento, un pequeño objeto redondo pasó al lado del rubio, en dirección a la chica, que lo esquivó justo antes de que explotara. Sanji se giró, mirando furioso a Usopp.

- Como le hagáis un solo rasguño… – dijo el rubio entre dientes – Hay otras formas de solucionar esto, ¡dejádmelo a mí!

Fue corriendo – más bien brincando – hasta donde se encontraba la ladrona, con un corazoncito en el ojo.

- Tranquila, no dejaré que estos bárbaros te hagan daño – dijo con voz cantarina – ahora, ¿serías tan amable de darme ese sa-?

No terminó la pregunta, pues aquel objeto que demandaba se estampó en su cara con violencia. Eva reía divertida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Usopp se estaba preparando para lanzarle otro de sus proyectiles, y antes de que lo hiciera, ella le lanzó un kunai que tenía guardado, rozándole en el dedo al tirador.

- ¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡Me desangro!! – gritó Usopp, mientras corría de un lado hacia otro, con el dedo herido levantado - ¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡Me muerooo!!

- ¡¡Oh, no, Usopp!! ¡¡Un médico, rápido!! – Chopper comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo, y frenó de golpe – Anda, ¡pero si yo soy médico! Te curaré la herida, Usopp – dicho esto agarró el dedo del moreno, comprobando que había sido un corte de nada el cual, de hecho, ya había dejado de sangrar.

- Eh, ¡pero si no estabas desarmada! – gruñó Zoro, molesto por el engaño.

Luffy no paraba de reír ante la cómica situación, aunque a ninguno de sus camaradas le parecía gracioso.

- Eres buena, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación? Nos vendría bien tener una… esto… ¡otra ladrona!

- Lo siento – dijo ella –, no estoy interesada en unirme a una banda de piratas; y menos a una tan ridícula.

- ¡Eh! No nos subestimes, ¡somos muy fuertes! – se defendió ofendido el capitán.

- Claro, no lo dudo. Oh, mira – dijo, y sacó del saco un trozo enorme de carne; lo lanzó al aire, comentando que no lo quería para nada. Luffy, sin dudarlo un segundo, saltó para atraparlo con la boca, y, al darse cuenta de la treta, refunfuñó. ¡Le enseñaría con quiénes se estaba metiendo! Agarrándose de dos salientes que estaban a ambos lados de Eva, se estiró.

- **Gomu gomu no…** - comenzó, aún con el trozo de carne en la boca - **¡¡ROCKETTO!!**

Se lanzó como un auténtico cohete contra Eva, pero antes de que alcanzara a su objetivo, una patada le dio en la boca del estómago, haciéndole perder la trayectoria planeada, y cayendo directamente al agua. Todos miraron asombrados al rubio, que en ese momento encendía un cigarrillo con calma.

- Ese idiota… – gruñó Zoro, y a continuación se lanzó al agua para rescatar a su capitán.

- ¡Sanji! ¿¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo??

- Lo siento, Nami-san, ¡pero ese idiota se la iba a cargar!

- ¡Pero qué tonto eres! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que se lleva mis tesoros!? ¡¡Por una vez en tu vida olvida la caballerosidad y detenla!!

Sanji la miró durante unos segundos, y después cerró los ojos.

- Bueno, pero dejádmelo a mi – abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su vista esta vez a Eva - ¡No te preocupes, bella dama! No dejaré que esos bárbaros te pongan un sólo dedo encima; pero si fueras tan amable de devolver lo que robaste… - saltó hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, pero la joven se libró de él, lanzándole por encima de su cuerpo, haciendo que Sanji cayera de espaldas sobre la arena. Después, apoyó su pie contra el pecho del rubio.

- ¡Ippon! – gritó el peliazul, levantando un pulgar.

- ¿Pero tú de qué lado estás? – preguntó malhumorado Usopp, acompañando sus palabras con un ademán de la mano, una vez recuperado de su "brutal" accidente.

Chopper, al contrario que sus dos camaradas, que preferían charlar de sus diferencias respecto a los acontecimientos que estaban dando lugar, decidió pasar a la acción, aunque muy probablemente fuera por la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Nami. Convencido de que esa chica no podría ganarle en fuerza, se abalanzó sobre ella en su forma humana, pero un zapato negro se estampó contra su cara.

- Sanji… ¿qué haces? – masculló el reno detrás del pie del cocinero.

- Os he dicho… que no os dejaré… - respondió él.

- ¡Oye! – Sanji se dio la vuelta, mirando a Eva - ¿Podrías dejarme alguno? – preguntó indignada.

El rubio miró más allá de donde se encontraba la chica; dos cabezas acababan de asomarse en la superficie del agua. La joven siguió su mirada hasta donde se encontraban Zoro y Luffy.

- ¡Ah no! – exclamó, señalando al par, más concretamente al peliverde – Contra ése no, ¡que es muy bruto!

Nami estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Miró a Usopp y a Franky con el ceño fruncido. El narizotas miró a todas partes, buscando cómo escabullirse; detuvo su mirada en la morena, que no se había movido en todo este tiempo.

- Eh, Robin, ¿por qué no vas tú? No… no es que tenga miedo, pero... creo que tengo la enfermedad de no-puedo-luchar-contra-asesinas-que-tumban-a-kuroashi; además, Sanji no me va a dejar atacarla, pero a ti no te dirá nada… ¿Robin? – insistió el muchacho, pero ella no reaccionaba.

Había escuchado perfectamente a su compañero, pero aún no era el momento de intervenir. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin la había encontrado. Había sido muy descuidada en el pasado, pero ahora podría pensar fríamente en la situación, y hacerle las preguntas oportunas. Aquel papel donde venía explicado cómo encontrar los Poneglyphs… no podía tratarse simplemente de una broma, ¿o tal vez sí? No le preocupaba la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar, pues sabía que Eva no conseguiría escapar. No, Nami no lo permitiría. Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡No me gusta que me toquen! – dijo Eva, mientras le daba una patada en la entrepierna a Sanji, quien había intentado abrazarla de nuevo, con la excusa de protegerla de los ataques de sus camaradas. – ¿Nos vamos a poner serios de una vez? No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros.

Chopper, aprovechando que el cocinero estaba fuera de combate momentáneamente, se abalanzó sobre la chica, pero ella lo esquivó de un salto, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de su agresor, quien cayó al suelo.

- ¿Ésta es la banda de la que tanto se habla? Pues no sois gran cosa – comentó con altanería –. Parece que no lo comprendéis muy bien: sin mi ayuda no podréis escapar de esta isla. Así que más os valdría tratarme bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Usopp.

- No le hagas caso – contestó Nami, molesta –, sólo está fanfarroneando.

- _En parte tienes razón_ – pensó Robin –; _en eso no ha cambiado, pero seguramente sabe más de estas islas de lo que nosotros podamos llegar a imaginar, Nami_.

- En ese caso… – comenzó Franky, extendiendo su brazo derecho – prepárate, porque no me voy a contener: **¡¡STRONG RIGHT!!** – gritó, y su puño derecho se dirigió hacia la chica, quien esta vez no tendría tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

- **¡¡Tekkai!!** – dijo rápidamente, justo antes de que el puño de Franky impactara contra ella. Por la potencia del golpe se vio impulsada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Qué… ha dicho? – preguntó Robin en un susurro. Franky, y los demás se quedaron perplejos al oír esa técnica, característica del CP9; la misma perplejidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de su enemiga al comprobar que su defensa no había sido suficiente para frenar el golpe del cyborg. Pero ella reaccionó más rápido; se puso de pie, y comenzó a correr, alejándose de la banda y su barco.

- Mierda, ¡se escapa! – dijo en un murmullo Nami, sacando su arma; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Franky había pasado de nuevo a la acción. Había cogido aire en sus pulmones, preparado para un nuevo ataque.

- **¡¡FRESH FIRE!!** – el fuego salió de su boca, pero no con la suficiente potencia como para llegar hasta donde estaba Eva. Probó de nuevo, esta vez girando su brazo izquierdo hacia dentro, dejando al descubierto cuatro agujeros en su muñeca.

- **¡¡BEANS LEFT!!** – los perdigones salieron disparados contra la chica, que los esquivaba sin dejar de correr. - ¿Es mi imaginación o cada vez va más rápido?

En ese momento, tras estar durante toda la batalla como mera espectadora, Robin reaccionó.

- **¡Dieciséis fleur!** – dijo, y unos brazos aparecieron sujetando el cuerpo de la ladrona; pero, con la misma rapidez con la que aparecieron, se desvanecieron, y la arqueóloga cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Robin! – llamó Luffy, quien ya había conseguido salir del agua, después de tres intentos en los que casi ahoga a Zoro, al haberse agarrado demasiado fuerte a su cuello. El peliverde hizo un amago de acercarse a la arqueóloga, pero frenó en seco y se limitó a mirarla en silencio.

- ¿Kairouseki? Pero, ¿dónde? – Se preguntó la morena, y después miró a Luffy, quien ya se preparaba para luchar – ¡¡Cuidado, Luffy!! – El chico de goma se detuvo al oír su nombre. Mientras, la ladrona se alejaba cada vez más.

- Maldita sea… ¡si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú misma! – dijo Nami. Tenía el Perfect Clima Tact armado, y lanzó una bola de rayo, que pasó por encima de Eva.

Ésta no entendía la finalidad de ese ataque, y siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de esa bola, justo sobre ella. Se detuvo en seco. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y, por primera vez, la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Una enorme nube negra se encontraba justo encima de Eva, y esa bola de rayo iba directa hacia ella. Sintió que de una patada alejaban de ella el saco que cargaba a su espalda, pero no le dio importancia: estaba paralizada. Un segundo después, un rayo cayó sobre ella con gran estruendo…

--o--

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. No entendía qué había ocurrido, pero había perdido por completo la concentración. Se llevó una mano al pecho, que se agitaba con violencia.

Abrieron la puerta de la sala, pero él no se volvió. Sentía que algo malo le había ocurrido a ella; no escuchaba a aquel hombre que le gritaba, probablemente ordenándole que volviera a crear la barrera que mantenía esa fortaleza oculta a los ojos de todos. Sintió que le agarraban de la camiseta, y un instante después tenía enfrente un rostro rudo, del que destacaban sus ojos, siempre con un destello rojo que hacía parecer a ese hombre una especie de demonio.

- ¿No me oyes? ¡Te estoy diciendo que levantes la barrera de nuevo!

Puso su mano encima de la de él, y la apartó con tranquilidad. Se alejó de ese hombre, algo mareado.

- Sólo la obedezco a ella, ya lo sabes – vio que su cara reflejaba un gesto de incredulidad, normal por otra parte: él era el jefe de la organización a la que pertenecía. Pero a él eso le daba igual. Sólo una persona le infundía respeto y confianza en aquel lugar, y, si su intuición no le fallaba, ella podría estar en peligro en este mismo instante.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla…

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No estás en condiciones de cuestionar mis órdenes!

Apretó los puños, con rabia. Tenía razón. Él, al haber comido una Akuma no Mi, no tenía posibilidad alguna de enfrentarse a ese hombre. Maldiciéndole mentalmente, volvió a su asiento, desde el cual controlaba el perímetro de aquel edificio, y trató de concentrarse en su tarea, aunque sabía que sería realmente complicado.

- _Eva… por favor, que nada malo le haya pasado…_

--o--

Chopper se movía de un lado para otro por el cuarto en el que tenía su consultorio, guardando todo el instrumental que acababa de utilizar. Echó un vistazo a su paciente, que dormía plácidamente, con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de vendas. Se acercó a ella y posó suavemente su pezuña en su frente, comprobando que no tenía fiebre. Suspiró tranquilo.

- Parece que se va a recuperar sin problemas – siguió con la mirada el vendaje que cubría el brazo derecho de Eva, hasta llegar a la muñeca, atrapada en un grueso aro que se unía a una cadena de hierro. La otra punta de la cadena se encontraba anclada a la pared. El médico frunció el ceño: no le había gustado nada la idea de tener a una paciente esposada, por muy peligrosa que fuera. Pero la mayoría de sus camaradas no querían que la joven campara a sus anchas por el barco, y al final consiguieron convencer a Luffy, que accedió a encadenarla a regañadientes. Dio tres pasos hacia la izquierda, los suficientes para comprobar el estado de las extremidades inferiores de la chica. A la altura de los dos tobillos tenía dos tatuajes que le habían llamado la atención.

- _Esa zona de su piel no ha sufrido daños, ¿por qué será?_ – pensaba Chopper. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, donde hizo unas anotaciones en un papel.

Se pronto, su piel se erizó; había escuchado el movimiento de las sábanas y, sin pararse a comprobar que la paciente se hubiera despertado, se escondió tras la mesa, apoyándose en la pata del mueble.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – su voz sonaba cansada. Se restregó los ojos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la cadena que la sujetaba. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, hasta dar con Chopper, que trataba vanamente de esconderse. – ¿Qué haces ahí? Puedo verte.

El reno dio un brinco y salió de detrás de la mesa, manteniendo aún las distancias con la chica.

- ¿Q-qué tal estás? – preguntó con timidez. La joven le miró fijamente.

- Un mapache…

- ¡No soy un mapache! ¡Soy un reno! – Gritó Chopper.

- ¿Qué vas a ser tú un reno? Los renos son… – trató de indicar con las manos la forma de un reno, pero desistió al instante – Los renos no son así – concluyó.

- ¡Soy un reno! ¿No lo ves? – Dijo, señalando su cabeza – Tengo cuernos.

- Como todos – comentó sonriente. Al ver que Chopper no entendía su broma, decidió no insistir más. Se fijó en sus manos y vio que éstas estaban vendadas.

- ¿Tú me has curado? – Le preguntó con curiosidad; se sentó con las piernas colgando en el borde de la cama. Trató de moverse algo más, pero la cadena se lo impedía – Gracias, pero no hacía falta esto – dijo señalando su muñeca con una sonrisa. – Has hecho un gran trabajo, apenas me duele el cuerpo.

- Cállate… ¡idiota! – Respondió abochornado Chopper.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la banda al completo que, al escuchar los gritos de Chopper, decidió averiguar lo que sucedía.

- ¡Oh, veo que ha despertado! – Dijo entusiasmado Luffy.

- ¡Qué bien! – Exclamó Nami – Tenía miedo de haberme pasado. No me lo perdonaría en la vida.

- ¿Vuelves a admirarla? – Preguntó Zoro en tono despectivo – No hay quien te entienda.

- ¡Nunca he dejado de hacerlo! – la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Eva, apoyando su mano tras la nuca de la joven. Sin previo aviso, apretó su cuello con fuerza, zarandeándola. – Sólo no vuelvas a intentar robarme, ¿vale? – dijo en su tono más dulce que, como bien sabían sus camaradas, era el más peligroso.

- ¡¡Nami, suéltala!! – Dijo alarmado el reno – ¡Aún no está recuperada del todo!

La navegante accedió a soltarla, y pasó una mano por encima de sus hombros.

- Seremos muy grandes amigas, ¿verdad? – Rió con fuerza, tratando de ese modo tranquilizar a Chopper, aunque sólo consiguió el efecto contrario.

- Aléjate de mí, psicópata – dijo en un susurro Eva. Miró a los Sombrero de Paja con algo de temor.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el capitán.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo? – La joven trataba de sonar indiferente, serena; aunque en su interior estaba temblando, debía mostrarles a esos piratas que no tenía miedo de ellos.

- Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación, ¿aceptas? – Dijo Luffy, sonriendo.

- Oh, ya estamos de nuevo – Comentó Usopp –. ¿Para qué la queremos? Seguro que no nos dará más que problemas. – Eva miró a Usopp, riendo.

- Eso dalo por hecho, pero… – levantó su brazo derecho varias veces, haciendo ruido con la cadena - ¿Es así como tratas a todos los quieres que se unan a tu tripulación? Claro, eso explica que seáis tan pocos – comentó, mirándolos a todos con gesto de incredulidad. Después, habló en tono confidente, susurrando - ¿En serio os va este rollo?

- ¡¡No digas tonterías!! – gritaron todos menos Sanji, Robin y Luffy. El capitán no paraba de reírse ante las ocurrencias de su posible futura camarada.

- Entonces, ¿te apetece unirte a nosotros?

- Estáis chalados. – dijo la ladrona sonriendo.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Pues que no.

Luffy la miró extrañado. No había dejado de sonreír ni un solo momento, ¡y aun así respondía con esa rotundidad!

- Anda, únete.

- He dicho que no.

- ¿Qué te cuesta?

- Me gusta andar a mi bola.

- Si te unes a nosotros te lo pasarás genial – Luffy señaló a los demás - ¡Son una risa!

- ¿No entiendes lo que significa "no"?

- Claro que lo entiendo, pero es que tienes que pensártelo bien.

- El que lo tiene que pensar bien eres tú, ¡idiota! – Gruñó Zoro, irritado.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él – Dijo Nami –. Antes de nada, tiene que contestarnos algunas preguntas – añadió, mirando de reojo a Eva. Se levantó, colocándose junto a sus camaradas.

- ¿Quién eres tú realmente y qué relación tienes con lo que pasa en este archipiélago?

Todos la miraron extrañados. Si bien las preguntas debían ir encaminadas al misterio de aquel lugar, no se esperaban que Eva tuviera algo que ver con eso, pero la pelirroja parecía convencida de ello. Giraron todos la cabeza en dirección a la castaña, esperando una respuesta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios como única respuesta.

--

Hasta aquí el 5º capítulo!! Espero vuestros comentarios

**Tsuki:** Qué aburrida que estás!! No te preocupes, que no vuelvo a enseñarte los capítulos antes de subirlos... así es que me has escrito 3 mensajes al final ¬¬ xDD Ya hablaremos por MSN, besos!!

**GabeLogan:** Es algo complicado meter en un fic centrado en la acción algo de romance, pero estoy en ello xD. Sobre un LuNa... lo veo muy difícil, pero es cuestión de probar ;-). Gracias por tu review y por leer, un beso!

**Gynee:** A Robin como ves no le pasa nada. El grito de Chopper era para llamar su atención, al haber reconocido el olor de cierta persona. Me encanta crear suspense, saber que lo consigo es algo que me alegra mucho. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un beso!

**christti:** Yo es que me meto en unos berenjenales... pero sí, estoy muy centrada en la historia, y queda poco sitio para el ZoRo... pero vendrá xD; gracias por tu review, y siento mucho la tardanza, un beso!

**Jhon I "El Bronceado":** Esta Robin... qué picarona es xD. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento, ya que tenía a Zoro cerquita jeje. Gracias por tu post, un beso!

**Emekae:** Gracias por tu comentario! Bueno, es en lo que más me fijo, en respetar la personalidad de cada mugiwara, que pa eso Oda-sensei los hizo como los hizo xD. Soy una tardona... Un beso!

**Flames to Dust:** Wow! Lo siento si no contesto a cada uno de tus comentarios, pero es que ando con el tiempo algo justo. En resumen: la escena del capítulo 2 que mencionas, cada uno puede entenderlo como quiera... que no estará equivocado de ninguna de las formas xDD Nami se lo tiene muy creidillo eso de ser guapa jeje. Y lo del 4º capítulo, ese momento ZoNa (no! ni de lejos!) era la excusa que necesitaba para que Sanji se peleara con Zoro; nuestro querido marimo sólo se pone nervioso con Robin, que pa eso es la mejor ;-) Muchas gracias por tus reviews, nos leemos!! un beso!

**Naye:** Trato de no salirme mucho del guión de Oda, pero ya que él no pone ZoRo, alguien tendrá que ponerlo xD ¿Que qué quiere Eva de los mugiwara? hmm... no creo que ni ella lo sepa xD. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, un beso!


	6. La misión

¡¡Buenas!! Después de mucho tiempo (lo siendo, de verdad que lo siento), aquí traigo el capítulo 6, capítulo que quiero dedicárselo a Flames to Dust, por darme tanto la bras... eh... digo... por insistirme tan amablemente en que subiera pronto otro capítulo ^^U

¡Espero que os guste!

**CAPÍTULO 6. La misión**

Las dos ladronas no apartaban la mirada de los ojos de la otra. Parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaban. Los demás las miraban expectantes.

- ¿Qué quién soy? Soy Eva.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿para quién trabajas? ¿Por qué nos has seguido todo este tiempo?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Creí que podía ser divertido.

- Dudo mucho que esa sea la razón. ¿Cómo sabías en qué isla acabaríamos? ¿Acaso sólo hay una ruta posible entre las islas que forman este archipiélago?

- ¿Archipiélago?

Nami suspiró molesta.

- Sí, ¿qué sabes de este lugar?

- ¿Del… archipiélago? Nada. – contestó con cara inocente.

La pelirroja le iba a responder, pero una mano posada sobre su hombro la frenó.

- Déjamelo a mí. – Robin la apartó con suavidad, acercándose más a Eva. – Si no sabes nada de un archipiélago, al menos sabrás algo sobre esta isla. ¿Por qué siempre volvemos a ella?

La joven miró a Nami, que cada poco estaba controlando el Log Pose. Hacía unas horas que había grabado el nuevo rumbo a seguir, y apenas unos minutos antes tuvieron que corregirlo, girando a estribor.

- Porque vuestra navegante es idiota.

- ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? – Nami le agarró del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándola bruscamente, pese a los gritos de Chopper pidiéndole que la dejara descansar.

- Oh, vamos. Es tu culpa – señaló al Log Pose –. ¿Siempre te fías de estos bichos? A estas alturas deberíais saber que en Grand Line las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan.

Nami la soltó, mirándola con desconfianza.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo podemos escapar de esta…?

- Isla – dijo Eva, ante las dudas de la pelirroja –. Estamos en la Isla Wakareru… bueno, ahora mismo en el mar que acompaña a su leyenda.

- ¿La Isla Wakareru? – preguntó Sanji –. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

Todos miraron a Robin, esperando que ella supiera algo de esa isla.

- Yo tampoco – comentó la morena –. No debe de ser una leyenda muy conocida.

- Lamentablemente no. Los piratas no suelen dar con esta isla. Los que quieren ir a la Isla Gyojin evitan el Florian Triangle, y, por tanto, desconocen este lugar, tan próximo a Thriller Bark.

- ¿Eh? ¿Conoces Thriller Bark? ¿¿A que es una pasada??

- ¡Luffy! ¡Casi no lo contamos! – chilló Usopp, ante el comentario tan efusivo de su capitán.

- Pero fue muy divertido. ¿A que sí, Eva?

- No lo sé, nunca he estado. Pero la gente de esta isla habla mucho sobre ese barco gigante. Hace unos días unas sombras cubrieron el cielo; poco después cientos de personas salieron a la calle, diciendo que la maldición se había roto - Eva se encogió de hombros – Se ve que por alguna razón no podían salir a la calle durante el día, y tenían que estar refugiados de la luz del Sol. Pero de todos modos nada ha cambiado.

- ¿Es por eso que las tabernas siempre estaban llenas de gente? – preguntó Usopp.

- En la primera isla… o parte de isla en la que estuvimos, no había nadie por las calles. – Dijo Nami.

- La rutina…es lo que tiene. – Dicho esto, Eva agitó su brazo, haciendo sonar la cadena que aún la unía a la pared. - ¿Qué, me vais a quitar esto? Ya he contestado a tus preguntas.

- ¡Pero si no has explicado cómo podemos salir de esta isla! Ni cómo nos seguías, ni para quién trabajas, ni…

- ¿Por qué puedes usar el tekkai? – interrumpió Franky, hablando por primera vez.

- Eso… no te lo voy a decir. – Eva miró a Nami – Sobre el cómo os seguía… en realidad erais vosotros quienes me seguíais a mí.

- ¿Eh? Pero si no sabíamos que estabas aquí. – Dijo Luffy, extrañado.

- Fijaos un momento – dijo Robin –. Habéis visto los recortes de periódico que tenía Nami; en ellos, dorobou-san salía totalmente cambiada en cada foto. – Robin miró a Eva antes de continuar – Eras la camarera de la taberna a la que fuimos el primer día, ¿verdad? Además de la chica que fue atacada por ese borracho – la cara de la joven no mostró signos de sorpresa.

- Jamás en la vida pensaría siquiera en osar contradecirte, mi querida Robin – intervino Sanji – pero la camarera de aquel bar tenía unos hermosísimos ojos verdes, y esta preciosa joven tiene unos fascinantes ojos azules… – comentó con voz melosa.

- ¿Azules? Juraría que cuando luchamos contra ella los tenía marrones… – añadió dudoso Usopp

- Sí, es lo único que no me encaja – contestó la morena.

- Oh, claro… - murmuró Chopper, golpeando una de sus pezuñas con la otra, mirando hacia la mesa, donde había dejado, dentro de un cuenco, un par de objetos que no había sido capaz de identificar.

- Eso tiene una sencilla explicación – Eva lo miró – Oye, mapache, ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa?

Chopper miró hacia un cesto que había al lado de la mesa, donde había dejado la ropa chamuscada de la joven. Lo cogió y se dirigió hacia la cama.

- Aquí tienes, pero está totalmente destrozada. ¡Y soy un reno!

Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una funda azul, de la que sacó una cajita extraña, que tenía varios compartimentos.

- Suerte que esa funda es de goma, que si no… - abrió uno de los compartimentos de la caja, y todos se acercaron un poco, intentando ver lo que había dentro. Sacó dos objetos pequeños con forma de círculo, de color verde.

- ¿Qué… es? – preguntó Nami.

- Un invento que he desarrollado con la ayuda de un par de científicos. Con esto, mis ojos se ven de diferentes colores, según cuál me ponga – Enseñó los dos círculos, con orgullo – ¡¡Lo he llamado **Supermetamorfoseador de Ojos Bestial**!! (**N/A**: vulgarmente conocido como "lentillas").

- ¡¡¡¡Oooohhhh!!!!! – exclamaron Chopper, Luffy y Usopp, mirando maravillados las lentes de contacto.

- Sup… Super… - Balbuceaba Zoro, que no sabía si sorprenderse más por el nombre tan extravagante de esas cosas, o por la emoción de sus camaradas. Aunque después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos, era lógico pensar que se sorprendía por el nombre.

- Llámalo SOB – Dijo Eva, convencida de que el problema era el nombre tan complicado que había elegido.

- ¡¡¡SÚPER!!! ¡¡Chica, ese nombre es súper!! – Gritó Franky, mientras bailaba alrededor de los demás. Brook, animado por el ritmo del Cyborg, comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre con su violín, aceptada por Luffy al instante, que batía palmas al son de la música mientras no paraba de reír. Chopper y Usopp acompañaban en el jolgorio a su capitán, mientras Sanji temblaba de emoción al saberse junto a otra fémina más a la que agasajar. Nami se acercó a la ladrona, intentando hacer negocios con ella, pues intuía que semejante novedad estaría muy valorada en el mercado, y por tanto, se podrían sacar muchos beneficios.

Ante todo este espectáculo, Zoro no pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

- Menudo circo… – miró a la única persona que, además de él, parecía conservar dos dedos de frente en aquel momento. Robin reía disimuladamente, risa que poco a poco dio paso a una cara seria. El peliverde, extrañado por ese cambio de actitud tan drástico, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Robin le miró sonriendo. Después negó con la cabeza.

- Al final se ha librado del interrogatorio. Es más lista de lo que pensaba Nami, e incluso ella ha caído en la trampa.

- ¿Crees que lo ha hecho adrede? – Preguntó él escéptico.

- Claro. No tiene intenciones de contarnos nada; así que su plan era hacernos olvidar este tema para salir impune.

Zoro frunció el ceño y se acercó aún más a ella, mirándola intimidante.

- Fuiste tú quien dio pie a ello.

- Lo sé. – respondió sonriendo.

Zoro la miró extrañado, y aprovechando el jolgorio que se había montado, la agarró de un brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, la empujó contra la pared, impidiéndole escapar, aunque Robin no daba muestras de tener esa intención.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – preguntó él bruscamente.

- Oh, eso dímelo tú. – respondió la morena, con voz juguetona – ¿Al fin te has decidido a pasar a la acción?

Zoro la miró extrañado, sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. El peliverde dio un brinco y se alejó de la mujer, apoyando la palma de su mano a unos centímetros de su cabeza, intentando volver a parecer intimidante. Después de todo, él no le temía a nadie.

- ¿Por qué la ayudas?

Robin, sin perder su sonrisa, giró su cuerpo, consiguiendo así acercarse un poco más a Zoro, y, de paso, ponerle un poco más nervioso.

- Porque a este paso no conseguiremos nada. – Al ver que seguía alejándose de ella, dejó de insistir en un nuevo acercamiento. – Sé cómo sacarle información, pero para eso necesito que la suelten.

Él la miró, con la duda que sentía reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba convencido de que Robin era la primera en querer saber más sobre Eva, y en concreto sobre cierto manuscrito que robó a La Marina, pero no sabía cómo sería capaz de conseguir esa información.

- Por cierto… – empezó la arqueóloga –, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿El qué?

- Ella – Robin sonrió, más aún al ver que se ponía nervioso.

- Y-ya lo habíamos hablado. Yo no me fijo en… en…

- ¿…en las mujeres? – completó –. Vamos, espadachín, alguna mujer te tiene que interesar.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – gruñó Zoro. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, visiblemente molesto. Algo que a Robin le hacía mucha gracia, y le hacía tener más ganas de seguir provocándolo. Se acercó a él sigilosamente, hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso. Es normal qu-

Se interrumpió a sí misma al percibir el pequeño brinco que dio Zoro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban tan juntos. No podía evitar resultarle graciosas las reacciones que le provocaba con tan poco, y que él trataba vanamente de disimularlas.

- Tranquilo, que no te voy a comer… – sonrió; y añadió, en un susurro – al menos por ahora.

Zoro la miraba sonrojado, y molesto, molesto con esa mujer y consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de evitar ponerse nervioso a su lado.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Luffy acudió en su ayuda.

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Os estáis perdiendo la fiesta! En cuanto Eva acepte formar parte de la tripulación, haremos un gran banquete; ¡voy a decírselo a Sanji!

Tan rápido como había salido del cuarto, volvió a entrar, reclamando la atención del rubio. Zoro y Robin sonrieron, e intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a entrar. Ella le guiñó un ojo antes de cruzar la puerta, y Zoro sonrió, desistiendo de poder ignorarla durante más tiempo. Sabía que este tema no iba a quedar así, y, siendo sincero, tampoco querría que fuera de otro modo.

* * *

En la penumbra de aquella habitación, una sombra destacaba imponente. Sentado frente a la mesa, un hombre a quien comparan con el mismo demonio, esperaba impaciente el reporte de la misión. El brillo de sus ojos reflejaba la crueldad de la que siempre hacía gala.

Tras tres golpes en la puerta, ésta se abrió. El recién llegado hizo una reverencia antes de entregar su informe.

- Señor, hace horas que Eva salió en busca de los Sombrero de Paja, y sus hombres aún no han recibido órdenes de actuar.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, golpeteando con sus dedos la superficie. Estaba nervioso: confiar todo el peso de esta misión a una joven tan problemática había sido una locura, pero ahora no le quedaba otro remedio más que esperar.

- Le daré unas horas más; después de todo, se enfrenta a una de las bandas de piratas más peligrosas que existen hoy en día.

- Por eso mismo, Señor. Estamos hablando de 700,000,050 Berries en total. Tal vez deberíamos enviar refuerzos.

- Ahora mismo desconocemos la situación actual. Hasta que no recibamos noticias, no haremos más.

- Pe-pero si algo le pasara a Eva…

- Tampoco sería una gran pérdida – interrumpió, con un tono inflexible en su voz. Después sonrió. – Nadie es imprescindible aquí. De todos modos no les será tan fácil librarse de ella.

- Sí, Señor.

- Puedes marcharte; y no vuelvas a no ser que traigas noticias de la misión. Ahora márchate.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el soldado se marchó, no sin antes despedirse con otra reverencia.

- Después de cuatro años, tu gran momento ha llegado, pequeña. Dentro de poco sabré si involucrarte en mi plan ha sido un acierto… o una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

Una vez pasada la emoción del momento, los Sombrero de Paja llegaron a un acuerdo, y por mayoría decidieron soltar a Eva. Después de todo, una persona capaz de crear algo tan "guay" no podía ser mala, decía Usopp. Atrás quedaba la historia que aquel camarero les había contado en la taberna, y que tanto les había hecho temer a algunos un posible encuentro con la ladrona.

Pero Nami aún no estaba convencida de que debieran soltarla.

- ¿…y dejar que ande libremente por el barco? ¡Ni hablar! – les decía a Robin y Zoro, apoyada a la barandilla de la segunda planta del Sunny – Recordad que casi se sale con la suya cuando intentó robarme. ¡Y todo por culpa de este zoquete! – concluyó, señalando a Zoro.

- No hay quién te entienda. – Gruñó él – Primero la admiras, después no, después sí, pero no quieres que la soltemos… ¡Decídete!

- ¡Yo lo tengo muy claro, idiota! No estamos seguros de sus intenciones, y dudo mucho que se atreva a enfrentarse a nosotros simplemente por un puñado de oro. Es decir, que no podemos descartar que alguien la haya enviado para acabar con nosotros.

- Por eso mismo – intervino Robin – Sé cómo averiguar esas cosas. Por lo poco que la conozco de la primera vez que la vi, puedo decir con toda seguridad que le pierde la soberbia. Estando encadenada no podría presumir de sus planes, porque está más preocupada por lo que le hagamos.

Nami la miraba escéptica. ¿Era así de sencillo? ¿Nada más soltarla empezaría a largar todo?

- Confía en mí, Nami.

- Eso, Nami, confía en ella – la pelirroja se giró en dirección a esa voz, encontrándose frente a frente con Luffy, que en algún momento se había unido al pequeño grupo, subido a la barandilla. La sorpresa de verlo tan cerca, cuando ni siquiera le había oído o sentido llegar, le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Al ver que el causante de su reacción no hacía más que sonreír abiertamente, no pudo evitar darle un capón.

- ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡No me asustes!

Luffy, apenas alterado por el golpe, se frotó la cabeza, sonriendo con más ganas.

- Lo siento. – Bajó de la barandilla, colocándose de nuevo frente a Nami, y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- No te preocupes, Nami. Protegeré tu tesoro con mi vida, te lo aseguro.

Sorprendida por las palabras de su capitán, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver que él consideraba que le importaba más el oro que su vida. Aunque, ¿qué esperaba? Se había mostrado tan egoísta tantas otras veces que parecía ridículo pensar que antepondría el bienestar de los demás a un mísero berri.

- _Pero os equivocáis_ – pensó – _Te equivocas, Luffy. Yo nunca…_

Volvió al mundo real al sentir cómo alguien le daba cachetadas. Al instante golpeó al culpable con más fuerza que antes.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!

- Es que estabas en las nubes. Hasta Zoro y Robin se cansaron y se fueron.

Nami miró a su derecha, donde hasta hace unos instantes se encontraban sus camaradas, y comprobó que, efectivamente, se habían marchado. Se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, haced lo que queráis. Pero como vea algo sospechoso, yo misma la echaré del barco. – Dirigió su vista hacia el Log Pose de su muñeca, y después a la proa del barco. Contenta al saberse en la ruta correcta, abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su espalda, que daba a la cocina, obviando el comentario hecho hacía varios minutos por Eva.

- _Que soy idiota… ¡ja! Cuando lleguemos a tierra firme se va a ente-_

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Luffy, que la había hecho a un lado para entrar en la cocina corriendo, lo que le llevó a recibir una patada por parte de Sanji por tratar de esa forma a una señorita.

Nami le miró enfadada, pero poco a poco fue suavizando el gesto, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa. ¿Y qué si para ella era importante el dinero? Nunca superaría la obsesión de Luffy por la comida, sobre todo tratándose de carne.

* * *

Zoro se sentó en el banco de la biblioteca, con las manos tras la cabeza, y sin dejar de observar a Robin, que buscaba algún libro donde pudiera venir algo de información de la Isla Wakareru.

- ¿No decías que podías sacarle esa información a ella? ¿Por qué la buscas en los libros, entonces?

- No podemos depender sólo de eso, espadachín – contestó – Además, no es seguro que consiga respuesta a todas mis preguntas, y mucho menos la respuesta que buscamos.

- Al menos ya nos dijo algo, y es que Nami se ha equivocado.

Robin rió.

- Si te oyera decir eso… – sacó de la estantería uno de los libros, y se sentó al lado de Zoro, mientras lo hojeaba.

El peliverde fue acercando poco a poco su cabeza a la de Robin, tratando de leer lo que ponía el libro. No fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que notó su respiración golpeando su cuello. Se giró levemente, contemplando el rostro de la mujer, que leía absorta el contenido del libro, hasta que sintió esos ojos oscuros mirándola. Le miró de reojo, sonriendo, y cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesa que tenían enfrente. Después giró su cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, espadachín?

Zoro notó el rubor que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas al verse descubierto, pero aun así no apartó la mirada. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la cercanía de Robin, pero no podía, ni quería, apartarse.

Robin sonrió. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando alguna reacción por parte de Zoro, pues estaba convencida de que sentía algo por ella, pero con lo tímido que parecía ser, esto era lo máximo que podía esperar… al menos por ahora. Pero no le importaba, le gustaba este Zoro; ya se encargaría ella de darle los empujoncitos que dieran falta.

Como ahora…

Podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro chocar contra su boca. La distancia que les separaba era ínfima, un poco más y sus labios se juntarían.

Zoro vio que Robin cerraba los ojos, y los suyos se desviaron irremediablemente a la boca de la morena. Tragó saliva, justo un momento antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un dulce y tímido beso. Robin atrapó el labio inferior de Zoro entre los suyos, moviéndolos con lentitud, incitándole a responderle…

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y el calor que sentía procedente del cuerpo de Zoro junto al suyo fue sustituido de repente por una pequeña brisa fría.

¿Provocada por el rápido movimiento que hizo Zoro para que no les pillaran besándose? Miró al recién llegado, Chopper, que venía a dejar un libro sobre el tratamiento de quemaduras eléctricas. Miró a su alrededor, y localizó al espadachín en la otra punta de la biblioteca, fingiendo dormir, pero resultaba poco creíble por su gesto ceñudo y el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas, sin contar con que su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha rapidez. Robin no podía evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía así.

Estaba tan concentrada en observarle detenidamente que no escuchó a Chopper diciendo que habría que posponer el interrogatorio al menos unas horas, hasta que Eva se recuperara completamente.

En ese momento nada le importaba, salvo Zoro, y el recuerdo de ese fugaz e inocente beso.

* * *

- ¡Comodoro, señor! – Aquella voz le hizo apartar la vista durante unos segundos de los carteles que estaba hojeando. Después volvió a mirarlos con detenimiento.

- Estamos a unas cuatro horas de la Isla Wakareru, señor.

- ¿Por qué estamos tardando tanto? – No necesitaba elevar el tono de voz para que su pregunta sonara autoritaria. El soldado se irguió, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

- Tuvimos que dar un rodeo para evitar el Florian Triangle, señor. Es muy difícil localizar esa isla.

- Bien. Dentro de una hora os daré las instrucciones. La información que nos ha llegado desvela que los Sombrero de Paja han llegado allí hace unos días. Es la ocasión perfecta para atraparlos.

El soldado asintió, y tras hacer el saludo militar, se marchó de aquel despacho.

Smoker soltó una bocanada de humo, mientras volvía su atención a los carteles. De nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por el sonido del Den Den Mushi.

- ¿Diga?

- Nos ha llegado información de sus planes, Comodoro Smoker. – La voz del Vicealmirante Garp era inconfundible – Olvídese de lo que pretenda hacer en la Isla Wakareru. Esta isla está bajo la jurisdicción del grupo Ryoushi, y la Marina no puede actuar dentro de su territorio. ¡No nos provoque un conflicto con ellos, Smoker!

Colgó furioso. ¿Ryoushi? Él estaba convencido de que ese grupo en realidad no existía. Nadie sabía nada de ellos, ni siquiera quiénes y cuántos miembros lo forman. De ellos sólo se sabía que trabajaban para el Gobierno Mundial, capturando a los criminales que la Marina no podía atrapar. A cambio, tenían plena libertad para actuar bajo sus propias leyes en su territorio, sin tener que rendirles cuentas a nadie.

Un grupo aún más secreto que el CP9… era algo impensable.

Pero, aunque esa orden viniera de arriba, ahora que los tenía tan cerca no podía volver por donde había venido sin conseguir nada a cambio.

- _Podría atraparles en el Nuevo mundo, pero tal vez sería demasiado tarde. Además, así podré investigar a ese grupito que actúa por cuenta propia…_

* * *

- _En media hora llegaremos a tierra_ - calculaba mentalmente Eva. – _Desgraciadamente tuve que deshacerme del Den Den Mushi, o todo el plan se habría ido al garete_ – Suspiró –._ Ahora ¿cómo les aviso? _

La joven dirigió la mirada hacia el mar que se extendía ante el Thousand Sunny.

_ Supongo que habrán deducido que el barco zarpó, al no verlo atracado en W5, y deberían saber que apareceremos en W1. Espero que lo tengan todo preparado para cuando desembarquemos_.

Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que había mantenido hacía un par de días con el jefe.

- _¿Jefe? No. Un idiota que se cree el mejor…_

**FLASHBACK**

Hojeó los carteles de "Se busca" que le acababan de dar, y miró al hombre sentado frente a ella, esperando sus órdenes.

- Esos son tus objetivos, Eva. Deberás traerlos hasta aquí, y vivos.

Volvió de nuevo su atención a aquellas hojas, y las pasó una a una: "Amante del Algodón de Azúcar", Tony Tony Chopper. "Tarareador" Brook. Nico Robin, "la Niña Demonio". "Sombrero de Paja" Luffy.

Volvió a mirar a ese hombre. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella sola podría capturarlos? Aunque le agradara saber que la tenía en tan alta estima, incluso para ella eso era una locura.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí – le enseñó otro cartel – Ten cuidado con éste.

"El Cazador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro. Esto ya era pasarse, pensó Eva. Los usuarios de las Akuma no Mi tenían un punto débil, al cual podía recurrir fácilmente, pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía enfrentarse a Roronoa?

Como si le leyera la mente, él le dio la respuesta.

- Llevas analizándolos mucho tiempo. Conoces sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Esa es tu ventaja, aprovéchala. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero tráeme a esos cuatro, o si no…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- _O si no… "él" formará parte del experimento… _– se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Debía hacerlo. Debía lograrlo.

Pero sería más fácil si los Sombrero de Paja no la hubieran tratado tan bien. Si se tratara de otra banda, seguramente ya la habrían matado, o la tendrían como esclava.

- _Pero ellos... me han curado, incluso me dejan campar a mis anchas en su barco... Qué difícil me lo ponen..._

Se giró, intentando localizar a los miembros de la banda. Sabía que el cocinero estaba preparando la comida, y la navegante estudiaba inútilmente sus cartas de navegación en la biblioteca. A los demás los podía ver: el mapache y el narizotas se divertían tirándose del tobogán; el del tupé azul controlaba que el barco no perdiese el rumbo fijado en el Log Pose, al mismo tiempo que le chillaba al esqueleto por alguna broma que él no encontraba graciosa; el chico de goma estaba subido al mascarón de proa, riéndose de esa misma broma; por último, un sudoroso Roronoa entrenaba sin camiseta a unos metros de distancia.

- _¿No se me olvida alguien? Oh, qué más da._ – se decía, mientras recorría con la mirada el musculoso torso del peliverde.

Una fuerza sobre su cabeza le hizo girar el cuello, perdiendo de vista el entrenamiento del chico. Estaba a punto de quejarse cuando vio al responsable de aquella fuerza… o más bien, a la responsable. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al ver el gesto ceñudo que Robin le dedicaba.

- ¿Te molesta que le mire? – Giró de nuevo su cabeza, buscando al espadachín, y de inmediato aquella mano se lo impidió.

Eva se cruzó de brazos, aún sonriendo.

- Vamos, ¿qué más te da? – Su expresión cambió de inmediato, haciéndose aún más burlona – ¡Oh, no me digas que te gusta! Pero… es un poco bajito para ti, ¿no? – comentó, mientras volvía a mirarlo. En ese momento el peliazul se acercaba a él, instándole a usar el gimnasio en vez de estropear el prado, porque por algo lo había construido. Se giró hacia Robin, mirándola de arriba abajo. Después negó con la cabeza.

- Y tú eres muy vieja para él.

Robin cerró los ojos, pensando en las razones por las que no debía tirarla por la borda, al menos por el momento, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo. En lugar de eso, le dio un suave capón.

- Anda… cierra el pico.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho ya? – como respuesta, recibió una simple mirada de advertencia.

Simple, pero no dejaba lugar a error.

Ni a réplica.

Eva se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla del Sunny.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Robin se sentó a su lado.

- Antes usaste el "tekkai", cuando luchaste contra nosotros. ¿Cómo es que conoces esa técnica? Es característica del CP9.

Trató de no pensar en los sucesos acontecidos en Enies Lobby. Ahora todo era diferente, debía olvidar los fantasmas del pasado, y sobre todo no mostrarle ese punto débil a la chica que estaba a su lado.

- En efecto, la usaban los miembros del CP9, una de las seis técnicas del Rokushiki. Pero no es la única que conozco. – Sabía que había captado por completo la atención de Robin. Lo que no sabía era que estaba a punto de hacer lo que la morena quería que hiciera.

- No domino las técnicas al completo, pero soy capaz de realizarlas medianamente bien. Un idiota bocazas llamado Fukurou me explicó en qué consistían cuando le dije que quería formar parte del CP9, aunque mi intención era infiltrarme. Pero cuando lo logré, la organización se disolvió – Eva la miró, sonriendo. – Justo después de la destrucción de la Isla Judicial.

Robin sonrió para sus adentros. Había sido muy fácil, más de lo que imaginaba.

- Supongo que eso te dará más puntos a la hora de entrar en alguna organización.

- Puede – reconoció –. Te lo diré cuando eso pase.

La sonrisa que se formó en su cara denotaba un deje de decepción. Eva podía ser algo bocazas cuando se trataba de presumir de sus habilidades, pero no es tonta, pensó. No reconocerá tan abiertamente que forma parte de alguna organización, aunque si debía infiltrarse en el CP9, alguien debió de ordenárselo.

La observó con detenimiento. En tres años había cambiado mucho: ya no era una niña, sus rasgos eran más maduros, y sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Pero había algo que no cambiaba, por muchos años que pasaran, y aunque se tiñera el pelo y usara esos "SOBs": era su sonrisa, que le daba un toque de frescura, adecuado para su edad.

- _No como sus ojos… sólo veo preocupación y miedo en ellos._

¿Puede ser que la soberbia de la que hace gala no sea más que una máscara? ¿Será que tras la crueldad de aquellos actos que se le atribuyen haya sólo una chiquilla asustada?

La mirada de Robin se detuvo en sus tobillos. Estaban a la vista, donde ni las vendas ni el pantalón pirata que llevaba puesto podían ocultarlos, ni ocultar esos tatuajes. Tatuajes que antes no había visto, y que le recordaban algo que había pasado por alto desde que trajeron a Eva al barco.

Los observó con detenimiento: eran dos caracteres, uno en cada parte interna de los tobillos. En el izquierdo ponía "Rei"; en el derecho, "Ki".

- _Reiki… ¿energía universal? Tal vez esos caracteres signifiquen algo más… algo que está relacionado con lo que se me ha pasado por alto, lo presiento_.

De pronto, abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Y si…? No, no podía ser.

Quiso hacer una prueba. Hizo brotar una "mano fleur" entre sus tobillos, sin que ella se diera cuenta y tocó uno de los tatuajes. Al instante la mano desapareció en un estallido de pétalos, y Robin se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, mareada. Esa sensación…

Miró entre sorprendida y extrañada a la joven, que le devolvía la mirada, pero esta vez no estaba acompañada de su característica sonrisa. Esta vez su mirada era seria, fría, dura. Vio como Eva se levantaba y se marchaba de allí, sin poder evitarlo, pues aún seguía mareada.

Buscaba un sitio donde esconderse, al menos de su mirada inquisidora. Tenía que pensar en algo ahora que lo había descubierto, aunque ya fuera tarde para remediarlo.

- _Mierda… ¿Cómo no lo he visto venir? Ahora no puedo fallar… ¡No debo fallar!_

_-----------------_

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Espero que no me haya quedado muy forzado_,_ y que noos resulte un peñazo leerlo ^^U

Poco a poco se van desvelando los misterios alrededor de Eva. ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?Bueno, eso ya se verá.

Gynee: Haber ha habido ZoRo... espero que haya gustado ^^U Lo siento por la espera, y ya no voy a prometer que el próximo lo subiré pronto, que después no es así y me sentiré aún peor. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, besos!!

Jhon I " El Bronceado ": Pues te digo lo mismo que a Gynee, lo siento por la espera. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos!

Gabe Logan: Como diría Bart Simpson, "no te prometo que lo intentaré, pero intentaré intentarlo". Ahora bien, ese momento entre Luffy y Nami puede considerarse un LuNa? Aún no, pero... algo habrá, lo presiento xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, un beso!!

christti: Misterio del tekkai solucionado! ¿Misterio del Kairouseki? Eh... creo que se lo regalaron en el premio de la tómbola, pero no me hagas mucho caso. Nah, lo del Kairouseki tiene tela, ya verás. Gracias por leer y comentar, besos!!

Tsuki: Bueno, ya sabes que la idea de este fic salió en parte por complacerte a ti y tu deseo de que se preocupen por Luffy, así que eso por descontado xDD Nami me ha salido con doble personalidad, me parece... xDD Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!! (que conste que si dejas de seguirlo yo dejo de escribirlo ¬¬); y sí, veintisiete, a qué viene el interrogante? xD Son 27, no dudes de mis conocimientos de anatomía xDD Yo también te quiero!! Un besazooo!!!

Flames to Dust: Más te vale decirme que te gustó, porque sino me entrará bajón... Ahora en serio xD Sanji en contra de Nami? xDDDDDD Nah, imposible, no iba en contra de Nami... iba en contra de los demás! Eva es fuerte, pero... digamos que esa batalla no iba en serio; o puede que con los años haya perdido fuerza...

Hay que reconocerlo, esa banda está llena de locos, y Eva tiene su puntito especial; como ves, habla cuando le da la gana xD (peor es cierta Robin que yo me sé... ¬¬). Ya me dirás qué te pareció el ZoRo (que mis primeras palabras no influyan en tu decisión xD), ¿algo forzado? a mí sigue pareciéndomelo... Gracias por insistir tanto... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer xDD

En serio, gracias, un beso!!

Naye: No me atrevía a dejar a ninguno aparte; si participa uno, participan todos, que para algo son una (loca) familia! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado y te haya parecido interesante; ya veremos en qué queda todo esto. Gracias por tu review, besos!!

Y gracias también a todos los que leéis aunque no dejéis comentarios!!_  
_


	7. Separación

Eh... bueno, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, en serio. El abandono de este fic ha sido tal que no me extrañaría que ya no lo leyera nadie, pero, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, me he sentido con fuerzas de continuarlo, y, ahora sí, hasta el final.

Los que leáis este capítulo me imagino que tendréis que leer de nuevo los anteriores; al menos os puedo asegurar que se leen rápido, pero sí, sigue cayéndoseme la cara de la vergüenza.

Os pido mil disculpas, y ojalá alguien retome esta lectura, y si no, lo entenderé perfectamente. Vamos con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 7. Separación**

Por todos era sabida la crueldad que caracterizaba a ese hombre, el líder de la organización secreta conocida como Ryoushi, organización en la que había tenido la desgracia de caer hacía ya 6 años. Se intentaba convencer de que si seguía ahí era por ella, por Eva, pero la realidad era innegable: estaba atrapado; la única forma de escapar, la llave, estaba en manos de la mujer a la que amaba, y que con toda probabilidad estaba en estos momentos en peligro.

-_Por mi culpa… Es todo por mi culpa…_

Con ese pensamiento solo aumentaba la agonía que sentía en su corazón, que ni siquiera el dolor que le causaban las quemaduras que le acababan de dejar ciego conseguían hacerle olvidarlo. Y es que los métodos de Jerkan eran totalmente cuestionables, y el secretismo de la organización, su mejor tapadera.

-_Que me deje ciego mil veces… ¡no me importa! ¿Cómo pretende que me centre en levantar la barrera sabiendo que Eva…?_

La frustración le consumía, al igual que lo hacían las horas, sin saber nada de ella…

-o-

Se había alejado todo lo posible de aquella mujer. Su descuido podía causar el fracaso de su misión, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Había llegado muy lejos, y no podía tirarlo todo por la borda. Era sencillo: Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Brook… Tenía que conseguir atraerlos hacia ese bosque.

Golpeó la madera de la barandilla con rabia. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo conseguiría separarlos de los demás? Para conseguir su objetivo, solo veía una opción, pero era muy arriesgada.

20 minutos… Apenas le quedaba tiempo; tenía que trazar un plan antes de llegar a W1, y tenía que aprovechar que cada tripulante estaba en una parte distinta del barco.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

La infantil voz le hizo dar un brinco, y se dio la vuelta nerviosa, aunque intentaba aparentar normalidad.

-Sí, vaya… he pasado por cosas peores, pero la recuperación ha sido muy rápida; gracias por tus cuidados.

Vio que el "mapache" enrojecía y comenzaba a temblar de un lado al otro, comentando algo de que no le iba a ablandar así.

-_Pero… ¿por qué me insulta?_ – Miró divertida al extraño pirata.

-¿Sabes? Conozco bien la isla a la que vamos a ir ahora; dentro de poco os daréis cuenta: estamos volviendo a la primera parte de la isla que visitasteis hace ya unos días.

-¿En serio? –Dijo sorprendido el reno - Oye, esta isla es muy rara…

- Lo es, sin duda; – comentó la joven, sin perder su sonrisa – forma parte de su fantástica leyenda. La isla Wakareru se divide en cinco partes, comunicadas solo por el mar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

- Es algo extraño, sin duda, pero por tierra no puedes pasar de un lado a otro de la isla. Y, por si fuera poco, en cada una de ellas hay una zona misteriosa, que nadie ha sido capaz de investigar… salvo yo.

- ¿Te refieres… al bosque? – La curiosidad de Chopper creía por momentos, al mismo ritmo que su miedo.

- El bosque es un gran ejemplo; dicen que está embrujado, pero eso son tonterías; todo tiene que ver con el campo magnético que envuelve a la isla, un campo magnético que la divide, sin posibilidad de unirse, como si se repelieran.

Chopper frunció el ceño.

-Pero… eso no puede ser; ¡tienen que estar unidas de algún modo! ¿Cuál es el centro de la isla?

La sonrisa de Eva se hizo más grande.

-Está en el corazón del bosque; vamos, cuando desembarquemos, te lo enseñaré. No te preocupes; – añadió, al ver que el reno no parecía muy convencido – no es un lugar peligroso, todo lo contrario: es naturaleza en estado puro.

A Chopper se le iluminó la cara; si ella le aseguraba que no era un lugar peligroso, y que la mano del hombre no lo había tocado nunca, debía de ser algo maravilloso.

Eva se dio la vuelta, mientras el reno se alejaba contento. Sentía una punzada en el pecho por engañarle de esa forma, después de lo bien que la había tratado, pero no tenía otra opción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; ahora no se podía venir abajo.

- -o-

Nami se frotó las sienes con gesto impaciente. Llevaba ya varias horas encerrada en la biblioteca, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba con esa isla.

Estaba claro que el Log Pose cargaba correctamente señalando la isla Gyojin, puesto que la aguja apuntaba ligeramente hacia abajo; pero de golpe, es como si la fuerza magnética de la isla Wakareru aumentara y les atrajera hacia ella. Nunca había oído hablar de ese fenómeno, pero era la única explicación que le encontraba. Y pese a buscar en todos los libros que tenían en el barco, en ninguno de ellos se mencionaba absolutamente nada sobre esta isla, lo cual solo acrecentaba el mal presagio que sentía.

-o-

Robin no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Tatuajes hechos de Kairouseki? Esta es a sustancia difícilmente maleable, y por esa razón ha de combinarse con otros metales para darle forma, como los barrotes o las esposas. La morena frunció el ceño; jamás había oído que fuera posible transformarlo en líquido.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba muy cerca de ella hasta que le oyó gruñir. Giró la cabeza para mirarle; él estaba a un escaso metro de ella, de pie, apoyado en la barandilla.

-Vaya, parece que cada vez aprecias más mi compañía.

Él la miró de reojo, intentando mostrarse indiferente.

-Solo quería saber lo que había pasado. – dijo sin mirarla – Vi marchar corriendo a Eva, y tú… bueno, parecías preocupada.

Robin sonrió.

-Es más intrigante que antaño; pero descubriré lo que esconde.

Zoro la miró serio. Comprendía que, si sus sospechas eran reales, Eva sabía lo que Robin llevaba buscando durante veinte años; sería una forma de allanar el camino, pero ¿a qué precio? No se fiaba de esa cría, y temía que las prisas por descubrir la verdad llevaran a Robin a una trampa.

-_Aunque es la persona más racional que conozco… Aun así, esta situación no me gusta nada._

-o-

Quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a la isla. Eva miró hacia todas partes: ya había convencido al reno, pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer para engañar a los demás. Teóricamente, el más fácil era Luffy, bastante tontorrón e inocente; sabía bien qué decirle para motivarle a ir, pero sin duda la ausencia de su capitán alertaría al resto de la tripulación.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Todo había salido al revés de como tenía previsto. Empezando por que nunca tenían que haberla atrapado; y además la tratan como si fuera una invitada en lugar de una prisionera. Miró a Luffy, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, despreocupado, subido sobre el mascarón con forma de cabeza de león. Apretó los puños con decisión; el cambio de planes que iba a llevar a cabo podía costarle la vida, no solo a ella, sino a varias personas, incluidos los tripulantes de la loca banda pirata. Pero algo mucho más importante estaba en juego, no podía fallar.

Comenzó a recorrer el barco con disimulo, fingiendo interés en cada lugar que exploraba, pero iba con las ideas muy claras: sabía lo que necesitaba, y la ostentosidad de aquel bergantín no la distraería de sus obligaciones. No cuando de ello dependía la vida de mucha gente.

-o-

Agazapados detrás de unos arbustos, esperaban impacientes las órdenes que les llegarían de su superiora.

Janko, el segundo hombre de la unidad de defensa, bufaba inquieto. Estar bajo las órdenes de una niña le cabreaba, pero aún más lo hacía que el alto mando de la organización, Jerkan, la pusiera como cebo contra una de las bandas de piratas más buscadas del momento. No le gustaba ella, demasiado rara y extravagante en sus planes, pero tenía que reconocer que lo que le habían hecho era una auténtica putada. Y ahí estaba él, esperando a una señal que suponía nunca llegaría, puesto que desde hacía varias horas habían perdido toda comunicación con la chica.

-Joder… nosotros deberíamos estar dentro de la fortaleza, no en primera línea. ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar la línea de defensa a la segunda línea ofensiva? ¿Para qué está la unidad de ataque, entonces?

-Somos los encargados de cubrir a la unidad de ataque, Janko. – dijo uno de los soldados; demasiada familiaridad para con un superior, pensó – El capitán Jerkan consideró que tal vez necesitarían refuerzos para atrapar a los Sombrero de Paja.

Janko golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Entonces no mandarían a la jefa como primer ataque, imbécil! – pronunció la palabra "jefa" con desprecio.

-En cuanto a estrategia y a habilidades de combate, es muy superior a cualquier otro soldado – dijo otro hombre – Nosotros debemos ceñirnos a su plan, que es capturar a Monkey D. Luffy con la red de Kairouseki; a partir de ahí, se encargará la unidad de ataq…

-¡Eso ya lo sé, maldita sea! – Janko maldijo con un gruñido – No les importa sacrificarnos, ni sacrificar la seguridad de la fortaleza. Jerkan ha perdido la cabeza, y todo por intentar librarse de su mayor incordio.

Y así era, aunque solo él se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Eva suponía un peligro para Jerkan, puesto que buscaba un objetivo en concreto, que nadie en la organización conocía, pero para lo que necesitaba seguir en ella. Cuando ese objetivo se cumpliera, nadie sabría qué haría ella, ni cómo utilizaría la información que disponía, lo cual podría suponer un peligro para la supervivencia de la organización.

-Él quiere matarla; utilizarla todo lo que pueda y luego acabar con ella. Y en ese momento nosotros estaremos entre la espada y la pared.

-o-

Ya se podía ver tierra firme, y los Sombrero de Paja aprovecharon para prepararse para el desembarco. Todos menos Luffy, que miraba ansioso en dirección a la isla. Seguramente no se habría dado cuenta de que ya había estado allí, que ya había intentado cruzar ese bosque sin suerte.

Era el momento. Eva se acercó a él con disimulo, mirándole de reojo.

-Vaya, ¡qué bien que hayamos llegado ya! Estoy hambrienta.

Luffy la miró sin comprender.

-Sanji te podía haber preparado algo; - dijo, y luego sonrió – seguro que a ti te daría comida sin dudarlo. – luego hizo un puchero – ¡A mí, en cambio, nunca me da nada de comer!

- Oh, no pongo en duda las habilidades culinarias de vuestro cocinero, pero… - se acercó más al moreno, sonriendo pícaramente – la carne de los animales que habitan el bosque es la más sabrosa del mundo.

Luffy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Los aldeanos no saben buscar, pero ese bosque – dijo señalando a las copas de los árboles que ya se divisaban con claridad – está plagado de Jabalíes gigantes; los pastos en los que comen están llenos de nutrientes que hacen que su carne sepa tan bien. – Eva suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Lo malo es que apenas quedan unos minutos para que atardezca, y es entonces cuando estos jabalíes se esconden en lo más profundo del bosque; no nos va a dar tiempo, es una pena…

Tras estas palabras, hizo un gesto que pasó desapercibido para Luffy, quien solo podía pensar en saborear esa carne, y se preparaba para lanzarse contra la isla. Eva colocó un artefacto en el suelo que encontró en el laboratorio de Usopp. y encendió la mecha con unas cerillas que había cogido minutos antes de la cocina, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La bengala ascendió hacia el cielo a la vez que Luffy agarraba un risco con sus brazos estirados y se lanzaba hacia el horizonte.

El estruendo y la luz que surgió en el cielo a continuación, alertaron a los miembros de la tripulación, que se reunieron en cubierta, sin tiempo más que para ver a su capitán volar en dirección al bosque que hacía unos días les había causado tantos dolores de cabeza.

-o-

-¡Es la señal! ¡Preparaos! – Gritó Janko. A pesar de todo, tenían una misión que cumplir, y por su parte no iba a fallar; estaba todo preparado, y confiaba en que la trampa funcionase.

-_Hay muchas cosas en juego; primero haremos este trabajo, y luego me encargaré de recuperar el puesto que esta cría me ha quitado._

Podía ver una sombra que volaba hacia ellos desde el cielo, y supo que Eva había conseguido llevar a cabo su parte del plan. Extendieron con rapidez la red de Kairouseki, algo a lo que ningún usuario de Akuma no Mi podría resistirse. Sonrió con desdén.

-o-

Estaba temblando. Había resultado bastante sencillo, pero sabía que ahora empezaba lo más difícil. Se dio la vuelta, y allí estaban todos, mirando hacia el lugar del bosque donde se había perdido la figura de Luffy. Enseguida las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, miradas acusadoras.

-_Por supuesto… Les he separado de su capitán, ahora sí que estoy muerta._

Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que chocó con la barandilla, y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin apartar la vista de los piratas. De fondo podía escuchar los gritos de Nami y Usopp, que trataban en vano de disuadir a su capitán de entrar en ese peligroso lugar, pero ya era tarde. Y ella se sentía totalmente indefensa y con una extraña sensación en el pecho; no podía respirar bien y la opresión la agobiaba cada vez más.

En realidad no temía a las personas que tenía delante. Se había enfrentado en el pasado a todo tipo de seres inhumanos, seguramente más débiles que los que tenía delante, pero sin duda más despiadados, y había resultado prácticamente ilesa. Pero esto era diferente; lo que le hacía tener miedo era lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-N…no podía hacer otra cosa… n…no…

-o-

La vio caer en el suelo a la vez que Zoro se acercaba a ella y le agarraba de la camisa. También vio, detrás de ella, a Sanji hacer un amago de ir a detenerle, pero su confusión hizo que se quedara, como por arte de magia, pegado completamente al suelo.

Tenía que haberlo previsto. En el momento en que la vio pululando por todo el barco debía haber supuesto que estaba tramando algo. Pero fue todo tan rápido… La vio hablando con Luffy, y unos instantes después este había volado en dirección a la isla. Y tenía un mal presentimiento por ello.

Se acercó al iracundo espadachín y le alejó de la joven ladrona, que en esos momentos había abandonado todo rastro de soberbia anterior y vio, por primera vez desde que la conocía, a la verdadera niña que era. Por primera vez la vio totalmente indefensa.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, con precaución, pese a los gruñidos de Zoro, y esperó. Eva balbuceaba algo, no la lograba entender, pero esperó pacientemente. A su espalda ya no oía nada, y supuso que todos sus camaradas habían bajado a tierra para buscar a Luffy. Suspiró, pues ella también deseaba ir a por él. Era algo más que su capitán, era su hermano pequeño, y no podría soportar que le pasara nada. Y sabía que Zoro sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero él también se había quedado, a su lado, sin separarse ni un centímetro.

Atrapó con sus dedos la barbilla de la joven y la obligó a mirarla. Su mirada era dura, fría, en contraposición a la de ella, temblorosa, incluso implorante. No hizo falta decirle nada, pues Eva comenzó a hablar:

-L…Luffy… yo no… yo no quería… No podía hacer otra cosa. – se puso de pie, a la vez que comenzaba a hablar atropelladamente – Está en peligro, es… es por mi culpa, pero… ¡quiero ayudaros!

Aunque su tono sonaba convincente, Zoro y Robin no se fiaban. Eva cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar por ello; no me opondré a mi ejecución, pero… - los dos camaradas cruzaron una mirada de incredulidad; ¿acaso lo decía en serio?

-Pero no podréis encontrarlo sin mi ayuda. ¡El bosque en su totalidad es una trampa! Hay… hay una barrera, creada por un Usuario de Akuma no Mi, que crea un espejismo para los extraños. Pero hay otra forma de llegar a donde van a llevar a Luffy.

Eva bajó la cabeza. No entendían nada; ¿por qué les estaba contando todo eso? ¿Era otra trampa o en verdad estaba arrepentida?

-Llévanos hasta ese lugar.

-¡Robin!

La morena miró a Zoro muy seria.

-No creo que nos esté mintiendo, espadachín. Lo que comenta del bosque es verdad, ya lo hemos vivido hace unos días. Creo que debemos intentarlo, al menos.

Zoro apretó los puños con fuerza. La idea no le gustaba nada, pero su intuición le decía que Robin tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta, y accionó la palanca que bajaba el ancla, pues el barco había seguido moviéndose hasta quedar a pocos metros de la orilla. Luego, volvió a coger de la camisa a Eva, golpeándola contra el mástil.

-Te seguiremos, pero como nos lleves a una trampa, no lo cuentas.

Eva asintió con firmeza, tratando, imaginó Robin, de recuperar algo de su orgullo perdido en los últimos minutos.

-o-

Por fin había movimiento, aunque seguía sin sentir su presencia. Se concentró para levantar la barrera en el momento en que los Sombrero de Paja entraron en el bosque. El capitán, Luffy, estaba atrapado en la red especial que habían construido y ya lo traían hacia la fortaleza. Suspiró nervioso, tratando de centrarse únicamente en el bosque, aunque ahora las quemaduras en los ojos le escocían más, y seguía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Eva. Pero habían llegado hasta allí, habían logrado lo más difícil, que era atrapar a esos piratas; ahora no podía claudicar. Su libertad, la de los dos, estaba en juego.

La vida de unos piratas desconocidos para él a cambio de una nueva vida junto a su amada. La elección estaba clara para él, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que debía hacer. Frunció el ceño: por fin sentía la presencia de Eva, evitando el bosque, y guiando a dos de esos piratas hasta la fortaleza.

_- ¿La han secuestrado? ¡Como le hayan causado algún daño, el más mínimo, seré yo en persona quien acabe con ellos!_

-o-

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. En realidad podría ir incluso más rápido, gracias a la habilidad Soru, pero tenía que servirles de guía a las dos personas que corrían tras ella. Se desvió dirección al acantilado sin detener su ritmo, yendo hacia el camino que solo ella conocía. Un camino gracias al cual había conseguido escaparse varias veces y despejar su mente, sin que nadie fuera a molestarla. Los recuerdos la atormentaban cada noche, y se desahogaba de ese modo, para no incordiarle a _él_, para no mostrar sus debilidades a los miembros de la organización. Como hace unos días. Su vida pasada la perseguiría por siempre, pero había ocasiones en que el recuerdo se hacía más fuerte, y tenía que olvidar...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todas las decisiones que tomo acaban saliendo tan mal? Ese chico... - El rostro sonriende de Luffy apareció en su mente - Él no tiene que cargar con mis errores, no puedo permitirlo; ¡no lo voy a permitir!

Corrían a lo largo del acantilado, hasta que Eva se detuvo en seco y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó al vacío.

Zoro y Robin la vieron caer, totalmente paralizados, sin poder reaccionar...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

Pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Como veis, aparte de muchos cambios de escenario, hay mucho de Eva. Y es que ahora empieza lo bueno de verdad, y poco a poco voy a presentaros a esta tía tan rara, y un poco de su historia: ¿es verdad que es una asesina sanguinaria? ¿Qué se oculta detrás de esa organización? Poco a poco lo iremos viendo, pero os prometo que esta vez no habrá parones.

Respuesta a vuestros Reviews (es ver las fechas y se me sigue cayendo la cara de la vergüenza...):

Gabe Logan: donde ya me resulta meter ZoRo, el LuNa va a ser más difícil, pero algo ya te digo que tal vez cae. Pero me ando centrando tanto en la historia en sí, que casi no hay más sitio que para la acción; un saludo.

Flames to Dust: a ti, aparte de disculpas por el retraso, te debo mil fics leídos; ya vi que no has parado de escribir, y me alegra; en cuanto saque algo de tiempo, retomaré tus fics, que eres mi autor favorito por algo! Sobre el fic: perdona a Eva (y perdóname a mí!), no sabe lo que dice... o sí... no, creo que no, está para encerrar, la pobre. Y ya no sigo leyendo, que en serio, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza como no te puedes ni imaginar... Si quieres seguir leyendo la historia, te aseguro que los demás capítulos van a ir más rápido, más que nada porque al menos el siguiente casi lo tengo del todo. Un beso, y si después de esta espera sigues con ganas de leer mi fic, te deberé un millón más.

christti: lo de esta es peor, que como queda más o menos claro en este fic, ya tiene mozo! Pero bueno, Zoro siempre está ahí para recrear la vista... ¿no? :p Tengo ganas de leer esa suposición; te aseguro que lo de este capítulo es la punta del iceberg; en el próximo, de hecho, se va a resolver todo respecto a este personaje; a ti también te tengo que pedir perdón (en realidad a todos) por este parón injustificable. No sé cómo podré compensároslo. P.D. Robin discreta, como siempre.

Gynee: buf... en serio, mil perdones. Es que os debí de quitar a todos las ganas de leer esto! Y no me extraña, me lo tengo merecido. En el caso de que lo leas, ojalá te guste; esto cada vez se pone mejor, en qué momento...

sasukeuchihaJm: sin duda, en cualquier banda de piratas pasaría eso, si no la mataran directamente. Pero ¿te imaginas a Luffy torturando a alguien? ¡Yo no! Si en el fondo son todos unos buenazos... así pasa que ablandan el corazón a cualquiera. Yo también pienso que ZoRo es la pareja con más posibilidades; ¡si es que está cantado!

tsuki : 2 años y pico... madre mía... Creo que el proceso de autoflagelación merece ser más largo que esto...


	8. ¡¡Luffy!

Este capítulo es un miniparón, si se le puede llamar así, respecto al hilo de la historia. Pero un parón necesario, en mi opinión, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, la idea de hacer este fic vino por la ilusión de una amiga (Tsuki) de ver que en algún sitio los nakamas de Luffy se preocuparan por él, pues solo parecía que fuera el capitán el que se preocupara por los demás, y a pesar de ser un bobo alegre y tremendamente fuerte, también merece que se preocupen por él, ¿no? Ya os podéis imaginar, entonces, de qué trata este miniparón; y el título es indiscutible, el único posible; os dejo el capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. ¡Luffy!**

**POV Nami**

El ruido de la bengala provocó la misma reacción en todos nosotros. Salimos a cubierta, justo a tiempo para ver a Luffy despegando hacia aquella isla, la misma isla donde empezó todo: un lugar desierto, rodeado de un frondoso bosque que, sabían, no conducía a ningún lado por algún extraño motivo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas: al final la aguja del Log Pose se había visto atraída por el campo magnético de aquel lugar; con la tontería llevábamos varios días sin salir de ahí: cinco pedazos de isla, una isla dividida, como su nombre indica. Todo tenía sentido…

Todo no.

¿Adónde iba Luffy? En dirección al bosque. Un bosque extraño, misterioso, y que me daba muy mal rollo.

Empezó a crecer en mí una angustia enorme, que escapó a modo de lágrimas y gritos:

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Ni siquiera miré a la, con seguridad, responsable de la reacción de Luffy. ¿Cómo se le ocurría irse así, de golpe, sin esperarnos? Siempre fue muy impulsivo, pero esto no era normal.

De nada me servía estar ahí parada, así que bajé corriendo las escaleras que se encontraban en cubierta, accionando de camino el **Soldier Dock System**; subí al Waver y esperé con impaciencia a que la puerta del Channel 1 se abriera. Cuando ya estaba saliendo, me di cuenta de que Chopper me había seguido, y ahora se aferraba a mi pierna. Podía entenderlo, ¡no era la única preocupada por Luffy! Nuestra intuición, la de todos, nos decía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Solo ese idiota de goma era capaz de ignorar a su intuición, dejándose llevar por otros instintos.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que pudo motivar la marcha de Luffy. Miré de reojo hacia la proa sin detenerme, a tiempo de ver que Zoro agarraba a Eva con violencia. Apreté con fuerza el manillar: la admiración se había convertido en puro odio; le había tendido una trampa a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo… era algo imperdonable.

Entre lágrimas, dejé escapar esa frustración con un grito ahogado; si me oyera… si se detuviera… tal vez…

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**POV Zoro**

En cuanto vi movimientos en la proa, me dirigí hacia allí. No le había quitado el ojo de encima a esa chica, pues sabía que tramaba algo. Pero jamás imaginé que el que actuara fuera el propio Luffy, y no de la manera que esperaba.

-_Ese idiota…_

Esa bengala debió de ser un aviso. Estaba claro que todos habíamos caído en su trampa. ¿Pero de dónde la había sacado? ¿Cómo tuvo tiempo para prepararlo todo? Me acerqué a ella, viendo que ya era demasiado tarde para detener al idiota de Luffy; su reacción me extrañó, pero no por ello iba a dejar que siguiera tomándonos el pelo; la agarré de la camisa levantándola con fuerza, a lo que ella no se opuso. Balbuceaba cosas, pero yo no quería darle tiempo a seguir embaucándonos. Llevé la mano derecha hacia la guarda de mi **Wadō Ichimonji**, pero en ese momento una mano cálida me detuvo.

Robin…

Mi frustración crecía por momentos. Me había unido a la tripulación de Luffy con el único objetivo de convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Solo eso. No me importaba lo que pasara con los demás mientras cumpliera mi sueño. Pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo. Al final, era capaz de dar mi vida por cualquiera de mis camaradas. Sobre todo por Luffy. Por eso, no dudé en Thriller Bark al recibir todo el daño del cuerpo de Luffy con la técnica del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. ¡Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces, joder! La tranquilidad de Robin al hablar con esa maldita mocosa me cabreaba aún más, aunque algo en ella me decía que ella también estaba preocupada. Y ese algo eran sus ojos.

Estaba claro que Robin, con el paso del tiempo, también le acabó cogiendo un cariño a Luffy tal que sería capaz de dar su vida por él.

-_Como todos nosotros._

Aunque, por alguna razón, ese cariño y el trato que le dedicaba a Luffy me molestaba.

¡No, eso son tonterías! Ahora lo importante es rescatar a Luffy.

Así, fuimos los dos, guiados por esa mocosa, por un atajo que no requería cruzar el bosque. Incluso ella parecía tener prisa por llegar hasta Luffy, pero a mí no me iba a volver a engañar; no la perdería de vista en ningún momento.

-_Ese idiota… ¡más vale que no te metas en más líos... Luffy!_

**POV Usopp**

Ver al loco de Luffy dirigirse hacia un sitio tan extraño y peligroso como ese bosque no resultaba raro. Pero todo lo que rodeaba a esa acción me daba muy mala espina.

Estaba temblando. Sabía que esto era más peligroso de lo que parecía, lo presentía.

Luffy… Gracias a él estaba cumpliendo mi sueño. Me dejaba ser el Capitán, aunque a ojos de los demás, por alguna extraña razón, el jefe parecía él.

¡Oh, venga! ¡No es momento para tonterías! No podía permanecer quieto ante esa situación. Mi grito ni siquiera quedó tapado por el de Nami; un mismo grito, provocado por una misma profunda desolación. Desde mis pulmones se formó la petición que se encontraba bajo esa palabra. La petición de que volviera, ¡que cumpliera como capitán! ¿Qué capitán dejaría solos a sus hombres?

-¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba en el agua. Estábamos a poca distancia de la playa, y sentí a mis camaradas a mi lado. Nuestra reacción fue la misma, sin pensárnoslo.

Iríamos a ese bosque.

Daba igual lo que hubiera ahí: hasta que no encontráramos a Luffy, no saldríamos de allí.

¡No había lugar para el miedo! Le debía mucho, ¡no podía dudar! ¡Le sacaría de allí!

**POV Sanji**

Sabía que pasaba algo raro cuando, entre los que entraron en la cocina, no estaba Luffy. ¿Había algo más importante para él que la comida? Únicamente más comida.

Debí reaccionar antes, pero estaba paralizado. Miré hacia la proa, el lugar donde solía estar ese tonto de goma.

Allí ahora estaba Eva-chan, y el marimo… ¡¿Pero qué le estaba haciendo? No… ¿qué había hecho ella? Fijándome bien, parecía estar llorando, pero ¿por qué?

Volví a mirar al bosque. Estaba claro que ese idiota se había metido en un buen lío, seguramente por culpa de Eva-chan, pero… ¿cómo una chica tan guapa podría hacer algo así?

Deseché la idea inmediatamente, mientras veía que Robin-chan separaba a ese idiota de pelo verde de la pequeña. Tuvo que ser un error. Seguramente no lo hizo con mala intención, pero la realidad es que Luffy había entrado en un bosque del que solo sabíamos que… no, no sabíamos nada.

No me lo pensé más; me lancé al agua, avanzando rápidamente para llegar cuanto antes a la orilla. Al llegar a tierra firme, encendí un cigarrillo, el único que se había salvado del agua.

-Tsk, más vale que esto no nos lleve mucho tiempo.

Comencé a correr en dirección al bosque.

-Quédate donde estás y no te muevas, idiota glotón… ¡Luffy!

**POV Chopper**

Por más que intentaba comprender lo que había pasado, no encontraba explicación. ¿Entonces Eva es mala? Las palabras de Luffy resonaban en su mente con fuerza.

_-Cúrala pronto; ¡será una nakama más!_

Fruncí el ceño. Tal vez no era para tanto. Tal vez fue decisión suya marchar, pero… ¿por qué hacia el bosque? ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? Miré a mi alrededor. Todos parecían muy asustados, y yo ya no sabía qué pensar. Ella me aseguró que ese bosque no era peligroso, entonces ¿por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento? ¿Y por qué estábamos todos tan asustados?

Miré hacia donde estaban Zoro, Robin y Eva. ¡Ella parecía triste! Oh… por más que lo pensaba, no conseguía encontrarle sentido a nada. Vi que Nami bajaba por las escaleras y la seguí. Sabía bien que iba a ir a tierra, y aunque en el Wave no cabían dos personas, yo no tendría problema. Así que me aferré a su pierna con fuerza, para no caerme. Estaba decidido: daba igual la causa: Luffy podría estar en peligro, ¡y yo tenía que hacer algo! No va a ser él siempre el que nos salve, ¿verdad?

La voz de Nami resonó con fuerza, acallando cualquier otro sonido, y entre lágrimas, acompañé a su grito, en un intento desesperado por que Luffy nos escuchara y volviera cuanto antes con nosotros. Eso era lo único que importaba.

-Vuelve… ¡Luffyyyyyyyyyyy!

**POV Franky**

Este Sombrero de Paja… desde que le conocí no deja de meterse en líos. Una banda de piratas tan divertida solo podía estar capitaneada por un loco. Pero esta situación no era nada SÚPER. ¡Cualquiera podría ver que lo de ese bosque no es normal! Y aquella niña… Sabíamos que los aldeanos nos habían mentido, y seguramente Eva también.

Y, aunque llevaba poco tiempo en la banda, ¡no por ello estaba menos preocupado por él! Aunque sea muy fuerte, aunque siempre se meta en líos, esto era diferente: había caído en una trampa, y la prueba era la bengala.

-_Una señal… ¡pues no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados!_

Me lancé al agua a la vez que lo hicieron Usopp, Sanji y Brook. Ni siquiera me preocupé por el esqueleto; seguro que podría llegar a la orilla sin hundirse.

En cuanto entráramos en aquel bosque, debíamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

-¡LUFFY, IDIOTAAAAAA!

Tras vaciar todo el aire de mis pulmones con ese grito, empecé a correr sin pensármelo dos veces. ¡Teníamos que encontrarlo! ¡Esa banda no sería tan SÚPER sin ese cerebro de mosquito!

**POV Brook**

Todo esto era nuevo para mí. Acababa de unirme a la banda, y aun así tenía la sensación de llevar años junto a ellos. Este chico, Luffy, tenía algo especial. Algo capaz de movilizar a todos sus camaradas sin dudarlo. Él, todos ellos, habían arriesgado su vida por mí, por recuperar mi sombra. Ahora, mi deber como caballero espadachín es devolver ese favor. Me lancé al agua y comencé a correr, superando con creces en velocidad a los que iban nadando. No podía esperarles, no había tiempo que perder. Un segundo podría significar una diferencia enorme para Luffy y para toda la tripulación. ¡Y yo ahora soy un miembro de ella! Así que…

-_¡No voy a fallar a mi capitán!_

**POV Robin**

Sentía que a cada paso que daba, la posibilidad de encontrar la respuesta sobre lo que tanto ansiaba conocer, y que al parecer Eva conocía, se alejaba cada vez más.

Pero ahora eso no importaba. Ahora mi mente la ocupaba solo una persona: Luffy. La persona que hizo que volviera a nacer. Aunque… en realidad sería capaz de renunciar a todo por cualquiera de ellos. Son mi familia, por fin tengo una familia de verdad y no pienso perderlos.

Mi sueño está ahí, sin duda, y no quiero renunciar a él. Pero si pude esperar 20 años, no tengo problema en esperar otros tantos. Sin embargo, tengo que vivir el momento, con Luffy, con…

Miré a mi derecha. A mi lado corría él; una persona que me había cautivado desde el primer momento, pese a sus continuos rechazos. Eran comprensibles, así que no le podía reprochar nada. Y ahí estaba, junto a mí, los dos con un mismo objetivo, y me sentía con más fuerzas al estar a su lado. Para él era muy importante nuestro capitán. En Thriller Bark demostró una lealtad que jamás había visto en nadie antes. Crecí rodeada de traiciones, así que la actitud del espadachín, de Zoro, no dejaba de resultarme asombrosa. Y sabía que los demás sentían lo mismo, era imposible que fuera de otra manera, tratándose del chico de goma.

Y así seguí corriendo, con un único pensamiento en mente: salvar a Luffy.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

Pues ya veis, cortito, no tanto como tenía previsto, eso sí. Espero haber sido capaz de transmitir lo que sienten todos los tripulantes de la banda por Luffy, que ya es de sobra conocido, pero tal vez no lo demuestren (porque tampoco tienen muchas ocasiones de hacerlo) muy a menudo. Este capítulo está dedicado enteramente a Tsuki (cuando leas la historia desde el principio ya me contarás :p)

Flames to Dust: me alegro de que no me hayas abandonado! Y estabas en todo tu derecho, claro. Sí, habías seguido subiendo tus fics, te debo unos cuantos capítulos! Eso sí, te tengo que decir que no solo dejé abandonados los fics, sino también un poco One Piece... es decir, ¡que más allá de Impel Down no sé lo que pasa! :p Pero ya me pondré al día con eso también. Como ves, este ha sido más rápido, puro sentimiento, ya me dirás qué te parece! Un beso (sí, aún de culpabilidad!)


	9. La invasión

Después de ponerme completamente al día con One Piece (con minivacaciones incluidas), aquí estoy de vuelta, con un capítulo que nos adentra más en la historia, que cada vez tendrá más acción. Pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco, de hecho, en este capítulo cuento un resumen de la vida de Eva (que si queréis os podéis saltar, aunque en otros capítulos haré referencia a algunas cosas que menciono, así que os recomiendo leerlo, que tampoco lleva mucho tiempo :p); sin más, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 9. La invasión**

Zoro y Robin se asomaron al precipicio por el que había desaparecido la joven. Al principio, el espadachín había pensado que se tiró adrede para huir de ellos, pero rápidamente desechó la idea: era algo demasiado arriesgado. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una pequeña figura agarrada a un saliente de la roca; miraba hacia arriba.

-¡Vamos, es por aquí! – Dijo, haciendo aspavientos con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Zoro y Robin se miraron, y a los pocos segundos ambos ya se habían reunido con su guía improvisada. Ella señalaba hacia una cueva que había a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, y que desde lo alto del peñasco era imposible de localizar. Con cuidado, pues aún estaban a una altura considerable y el mar rugía bajo sus pies (y no hay que olvidar que Robin, como cayera al agua se hundiría cual martillo), alcanzaron la enorme grieta y se adentraron en una oscuridad pesada, solo rota por la luz que venía a sus espaldas, y que se iba diluyendo a medida que el Sol se ocultaba tras el mar.

- No os separéis; esta cueva es un auténtico laberinto, así que si os quedáis rezagados, hablad, o avisadme de alguna manera para que pueda saber dónde estáis.

Si Zoro y Robin asintieron a sus palabras, es algo que no podría saber, pues la luz de la entrada no servía siquiera para permitirle ver su propia mano. Ellos tampoco dieron muestras de haberla escuchado, pero no insistió. Unos pasos más adelante, Eva se detuvo de golpe, provocando que los dos Sombrero de Paja chocaran contra ella.

-¡Auch!... Pero, ante todo, no gritéis – dijo, continuando con sus anteriores palabras – Estamos muy cerca de la Fortaleza y en esta cueva hay mucho eco; no debemos dejar que nos descubran, ¿entendido?

De nuevo, como respuesta encontró el silencio. Así que siguieron caminando, alejándose cada vez más de esa única fuente de luz que quedaba a sus espaldas.

Más adelante, la negrura hizo pensar a Zoro en la sensación de ser devorado por un Rey del Mar. Llevó instintivamente la mano a sus espadas, dispuesto a asestar un golpe mortal a un posible enemigo. Y es que, por mucho que la mujer que iba delante de él (por precaución se quedó cubriendo la retaguardia) – _y qué retaguardia… aunque no vea nada ahora… ¡Maldita sea, Zoro, concéntrate! _– confiara en la que les guiaba, él no lo hacía, y caminaba con precaución, prestando atención a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicarle que fueran víctimas de una emboscada.

Tan concentrado estaba en captar sonidos que no fueran las pisadas de las chicas, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de oírlas. Giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles; habían caminado un buen trecho, hasta haber perdido completamente la referencia de la entrada de la cueva, así que en ese momento Zoro estaba totalmente desorientado.

-_Que se atrevan a burlarse de mí por esto… ¡Hasta la dichosa Nami se perdería con esta oscuridad! Incluso Robin…_

Abrió los ojos muy alterado, aunque nadie pudiera ser testigo de este hecho, y comenzó a correr sin perder ni un segundo más, esperando poder encontrar cuanto antes a su camarada.

-_No… no es solo mi camarada. No sirve de nada que me lo niegue más tiempo. Si la pierdo, si algo le pasara por no estar a su lado… yo…_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y empezó a correr más rápido, hasta que algo le detuvo con violencia.

Una pared rocosa.

Golpeó con furia la roca, provocando un ruido atronador, que seguro se había sentido en toda la cueva debido al eco. Y ya puestos a hacer ruido…

-¡Robin! – Comenzó a llamarla un desesperado Zoro. Sentía como si hubieran caído de lleno en la trampa del enemigo, y eso era imperdonable. Comenzó a correr, utilizando el hombro para seguir el reborde de la pared como guía.

De nuevo, volvió a sentir la fría y dura superficie de la cueva contra su cara, pero esta vez no se detuvo y siguió el camino de esa pared.

-Mierda… ¡contesta, Robin! ¡Robin!

De nuevo, otro golpe, pero esta vez no se sintió impulsado hacia atrás, sino que su embestida desplazó lo que tenía delante de sí mismo. Se detuvo, sin estar muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Aunque lo que tenía claro es que eso contra lo que acababa de chocar no era una pared, pues no tenía la dureza ni los afilados salientes de la roca, tampoco su frialdad.

-_Más bien, era algo blandito y cálido… ¿No me digas que…?_

Mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, "algo" se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¿Pero qu…?

- ¡¿Estás loco? – escuchó que le decía una voz. Una voz que, a pesar de hablarle en susurros y llegarle modificada debido a la acústica de la cueva, reconocía bien.

- ¡MALDITA CRÍA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE EST…?

Un puño colándose entre sus dientes, impidiéndole vocalizar, detuvo en seco su grito.

-¿Qué te he dicho antes, imbécil? ¡No grites! – dijo Eva, aún susurrando, aunque la fuerza con la que las palabras salían de su boca no dejaba lugar a réplica.

Con un movimiento del brazo se la quitó de encima y se puso rápidamente de pie, tratando de orientarse de nuevo.

-¿Robin? – Preguntó esta vez, en un tono mucho más bajo que antes.

- Estoy aquí, espadachín – le respondió la sosegada voz de la morena. Zoro soltó el aire que había quedado retenido en sus pulmones el tiempo que pasó hasta que la escuchó después de varios minutos buscándola entre la oscuridad, aunque a él le habían parecido horas.

Tanteando a su alrededor, se acercó a la zona de donde había salido la voz de Robin, hasta que sus manos dieron con ella y, sin dudarlo (ni pensarlo) ni un momento, estrechó el cuerpo de la arqueóloga contra el suyo, en un acto automático de querer protegerla, y no dejarle irse de su lado.

Esto a Robin, una vez esfumada su sorpresa inicial, la hizo sonreír. Para nada quería romper ese momento, así que se quedó completamente estática, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Zoro junto al suyo, cubriéndola, protegiéndola. Ni siquiera se planteó el abrazarle a su vez, por no modificar nada de este momento y provocar una reacción de rechazo por su parte. Aunque sospechaba que, tarde o temprano, el peliverde se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separaría con rapidez, intentando simular que nada había pasado, aunque sus mejillas estarían cubiertas por un adorable tono rojizo.

Era una pena que sus ojos no fueran a poder ser testigos de aquel momento… Pero sus sospechas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se cumplieron, y el momento de la separación no llegaba.

Y Robin no iba a ponerle pegas a eso. Porque en ese momento, solo existían ellos dos. Aunque no pudieran verse, aunque estuvieran en el lugar más recóndito de una isla misteriosa, aunque habían detenido su camino que les conduciría hasta Luffy…

Cierto, no tenían tiempo para arrumacos, pero a ver quién de los dos se separaba primero… Aunque no hizo falta esperar – y menos mal, o si no se habrían pasado así horas e incluso días – por que uno de ellos diera el primer paso, puesto que un carraspeo los sacó de su momento romántico.

-Achuchaos todo lo que queráis, pero no volváis a gritar – el reproche iba claramente dirigido a Zoro – y pongámonos en marcha ya…

El tono de Eva reflejaba lo incómodo que era para ella tener que intervenir, y es que, si por ella fuera, les habría dejado allí mientras seguía su camino, pero sin su ayuda serían incapaces de salir de esa cueva.

-_¿Cómo sabe que estamos abrazados? _– se preguntó mentalmente la morena.

Con grandes dificultades, más que por lo férreo del abrazo de Zoro, porque sencillamente no quería separarse de él, Robin se alejó un poco, notando que el espadachín se tensaba al dejar de sentir el cuerpo de la morena. Esto, a la vez que extraño, le resultaba tremendamente divertido y tierno, pues jamás había notado tan nervioso a Zoro por algo tan nimio. Al instante, Robin agradeció que la oscuridad no permitiera que se le notara la rojez de su rostro al pensar en que, seguramente para él, separarse de ella no fuera una nimiedad. Ella alargó una mano, buscando la de él, y juntos volvieron a seguir los pasos de su guía, esta vez sin intención de separarse de nuevo.

Avanzaron durante varios minutos que se hicieron eternos para los tres, hasta llegar a un ensanchamiento iluminado por una tenue luz blanca, cuya pureza invitaba a pensar que procedía de la misma luna, aunque no había nada, ni siquiera una pequeña ráfaga de aire, que les indicara que estuvieran comunicados con el exterior de alguna forma. Esa luz, aunque muy suave, les cegó momentáneamente, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella. Cuando fueron capaces de reconocer todo lo que les rodeaba, la sorpresa se hizo visible en los rostros de Zoro y Robin. Aquella zona parecía un refugio creado para resguardarse de las fuerzas de la naturaleza que pudieran atacar la isla. Estaban completamente aislados, tanto era así que el silencio sepulcral era incluso antinatural: ni una corriente de agua, ni el goteo de esta saliendo de la roca; solo estaban ellos, en una estancia de piedra azul con un brillo diamantino, acrecentado por esa luz que no se sabía de dónde venía. Un lugar donde perderse con alguien para el resto de la eternidad…

En el centro de aquel lugar, Eva se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirándoles seria.

Y es que desde que habían abandonado el barco, la joven ladrona que tantos problemas les causó en su primer encuentro "oficial", no parecía la misma.

-Esto que os voy a contar es muy importante. Estamos a punto de entrar en la fortaleza del Ryoushi – ante las miradas de desconcierto que le dedicaban los dos piratas, inspiró profundo, preparándose para revelar uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo moderno.

- El Ryoushi (猟師-cazador) es una organización secreta a las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial. Más secreta que la ya desaparecida CP9 y de dudosa ética en cuanto a sus métodos. Al principio esto era solo un laboratorio de los muchos que tiene repartido por todo el mundo el famoso científico Vegapunk; pero poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en el Cuartel General de un grupo de soldados cuya misión consiste en atrapar a los piratas que la Marina no es capaz de apresar. Teóricamente, claro.

Zoro y Robin, sobre todo esta última, escuchaban atónicos lo que la joven ladrona les decía. ¿Ryoushi? ¿Una organización más secreta que la CP9? ¿Vegapunk?

Ante el silencio proveniente de ellos, lo cual otorgaba al lugar un aura aún más fantasmagórica y misteriosa que antes, Eva continuó con su relato.

-La realidad es que sigue siendo un laboratorio. No sé hasta qué punto Vegapunk dirige los actuales experimentos, pero de todos modos son crueles e inhumanos. – las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un hilillo de voz – Mi misión era traeros a vosotros, los Usuarios de Akuma no Mi, hasta aquí para hacer experimentos. Y no me lo pensé dos veces, porque…

Volvió a hacerse el silencio mientras Eva bajaba la cabeza. Luego la agitó hacia los lados, como queriendo deshacerse de esos pensamientos, y siguió.

-Se descubrió el Kairouseki en estado líquido, algo que hasta ahora era impensable, puesto que solo eran capaces de darle forma gracias a una aleación entre esta sustancia del fondo del mar y metales como el acero, y con ello se puede crear todo tipo de objetos… sólidos. Así que esto es una novedad, algo de lo que se sabe muy poco y para saber cómo utilizarlo bien se necesitan unos conejillos de indias. Los experimentos consistían en principio en inocular el Kairouseki líquido directamente en el sistema circulatorio de los sujetos de experimento. Querían ver la reacción del cuerpo a esa sustancia extraña, y si las cobayas humanas eran capaces de soportarlo, crear máquinas perfectas para luchar contra los Usuarios. Una forma de oponerse al poder tan increíble que adquirís al comer esos frutos. Conmigo – dijo, señalando hacia sus piernas – fueron más benévolos al principio, y se limitaron a hacerme esos tatuajes. Como pudiste comprobar antes, Robin, son tremendamente efectivos.

Eva hizo una pausa. Tomó aire despacio, y lo soltó con un largo y silencioso suspiro, antes de continuar.

-Al final no se limitaron a eso, y también me están usando a mí de cobaya; ya me inocularon el Kairouseki líquido en dos ocasiones. Ahora estoy en periodo de prueba, aunque soy consciente de que muchos de los sujetos con los que experimentaron rechazaron la sustancia y su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo.

- De todos modos, – continuó – la razón por la que me mandaron a por vosotros es porque quieren experimentar qué pasaría si a un Usuario se le inocula el Kairouseki; ¿desaparecerían sus poderes? ¿Moriría sin más? ¿Qué dosis deberían utilizar en un Usuario para no matarlo? Es algo que desconocen, puesto que solo han podido experimentar con uno, y a una dosis bastante alta, la que usan con cualquiera de nosotros, el sujeto murió; por eso os puedo asegurar que Luffy corre mucho peligro. Yo… - se llevó una mano a la cara, temblando – he cometido un grave error… ¡Hay que salvarle! Pero corréis mucho peligro; esta fortaleza está llena de soldados, muchos de ellos han sido víctimas de estos experimentos, ¡y vuestros poderes no les afectarán! Tenéis que ir con sumo cuidado a partir de ahora.

La advertencia iba claramente dirigida a Robin, que escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos la información que se les estaba revelando.

Si una sustancia que les anula sus poderes o les debilita solo por estar en contacto con ella, circulara por su torrente sanguíneo… ¿Produciría una batalla a muerte entre el Demonio que supuestamente llevaban dentro desde el momento en que comieron una Akuma no Mi? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a algo así?

Zoro notó un cambio en Robin, bastante notable si tenemos en cuenta que rara vez se altera; pero el peligro que corrían, no solo Luffy, sino también Chopper, Brook y Robin, era muy real.

Pero solo ellos dos lo sabían.

Seguía inmersa en sus cavilaciones, tratando de buscar una respuesta que sabía no encontraría. Si todo era cierto… Lo mejor que podían hacer era rescatar cuanto antes a Luffy, y que no atraparan a los demás. En cierto modo, ella se sentía segura al tener al espadachín cerca.

-_No va a dejar que me pase nada malo _– se decía a sí misma; entonces, ¿por qué estaba temblando?

Un leve apretón en la mano izquierda la hizo volver a la realidad. Al mirar hacia ese lado, vio que Zoro le sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa, una sonrisa que la tranquilizaba.

Miró hacia la muchacha que tenían enfrente sin perder el agarre de su mano, que le permitía seguir con los pies en la tierra y que se le olvidaran, al menos en parte, sus preocupaciones. Incluso parecía que esa fortaleza que había adquirido gracias a Zoro, se había contagiado a Eva, pues su mirada mostraba confianza y decisión, al contrario del nerviosismo de hacía unos minutos.

Robin asintió con decisión. Saldrían de esta, como lograron vencer a Crocodile, a Ener e incluso a Moria; y como lograrían vencer a quien se les pusiera de por medio. Esta no iba a ser una excepción.

-Bien: subiremos esas escaleras – comenzó Eva, señalando a lo que se encontraba detrás de ella – una vez arriba, recorreremos un pasillo, al final del cual hay una puerta. A partir de ese momento no nos detendremos hasta llegar a la sala donde seguramente tengan a Luffy. Pero habrá que ir con cuidado, porque hay muchos soldados ahí dentro, y yo no podré despistarlos a todos.

Ante el gesto de Zoro, llevándose una mano a las katanas, la muchacha levantó los brazos a modo de detenerle.

-¡No os debéis meter en batallas sin sentido! Lo que hay que hacer es no llamar la atención. Además – continuó con calma – hay muchas trampas por todo el lugar que, dicho sea de paso, es un laberinto. Así que lo mejor será evitar los problemas e ir directamente a por Luffy.

Los dos piratas asintieron, aunque había un tema que aún no estaba aclarado, y antes de meterse en la boca del lobo, Zoro tenía que asegurarse de que podían fiarse de ella.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas ahora? Tú le has tendido esa trampa a Luffy, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Eva bajó la cabeza.

-Estoy atada de pies y manos en este asunto. No me quedaba más remedio que capturaros. El plan original era que yo os distrajera mientras otros soldados se llevaban a los Usuarios. Aunque parece simple, lo estuvimos meditando durante una semana, desde que llegasteis por primera vez a la isla. Teníamos redes de Kairouseki preparadas para vosotros cuatro; y yo… tenía que retenerte –añadió, mirando a Zoro – junto al resto de tus camaradas, para que no pudierais ayudar a los Usuarios. En el momento en que llegaran al bosque, no podríais hacer nada: os hubiera sido imposible llegar hasta la Fortaleza, puesto que está protegida. Por eso, cuando entrabais en el bosque, volvíais a salir por el mismo lugar, sin poder avanzar.

-Podría parecer muy osado pretender que solo yo os detuviera, pero casi lo consigo. – continuó – Lo que no me esperaba era aquel ataque de Nami. Subestimé a los más débiles de la banda. Pero lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión fue vuestra actitud las horas que estuve en vuestro barco. La actitud de Luffy. Yo… ¡os había atacado! Cualquier otra banda de piratas me habría matado, pero vosotros no… No me lo podría perdonar nunca si por mi culpa os hacen algo, aunque…

Las palabras que al final salían atropelladamente de su garganta se cortaron en seco. Para Eva, no era el momento. La razón por la que había sido tan importante tenderles esa trampa tendría que esperar para que se supiera. Ahora debían ponerse en acción. Ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones más adelante.

Así pues, decidieron no perder más tiempo e ir a rescatar a Luffy. Por supuesto, a sus camaradas les extrañaba que le hubieran podido capturar tan fácilmente, pero si había de por medio Kairouseki, no era una posibilidad tan remota. Y en ese caso Luffy corría verdadero peligro.

Subieron las escaleras, que estaban esculpidas en la misma roca de la cueva y recorrían todo el perímetro de aquella sala. Cuando llegaron arriba, continuaron por un pasillo que se adentraba aún más en aquella cueva, hasta llegar, como les había advertido Eva, hasta una gran puerta de madera.

Por primera vez desde que habían salido de la oscuridad del laberinto, Zoro y Robin se soltaron, concentrados en lo que pudieran encontrar tras esa puerta.

Pese a su robustez, la puerta se abrió sin problemas en cuanto Eva la empujó. Sin más demora, cruzaron al otro lado; a sus espaldas, la puerta se cerró de un golpe, pero otro sonido les hizo prestar atención a lo que tenían enfrente…

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el paroxismo ante lo que se encontraron allí.

-o-

Había caído tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Las raíces de los árboles ocupaban todo el suelo de aquel bosque y, aunque eran claramente visibles, ella no tenía tiempo para mirar al suelo y esquivarlas. No, su vista estaba hacia el frente, hacia un punto entre los troncos que se alzaban hasta el cielo, como si pudiera ver algo que ningún otro ojo humano percibiera.

Todas las caídas y los roces contra las ramas habían rasgado sus ropas y su piel. Pero su mente no podía ocuparse en el resquemor que sentía por todo su cuerpo; su mente se centraba en seguir el camino.

Chopper se encontraba a su lado, dudando de si ayudarla o dejar que se levantara sola. Él tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, no solo por lo apremiante de la situación; Nami también comenzaba a preocuparle, puesto que jamás había visto así a la pelirroja; ni siquiera cuando tuvieron que rescatar a Robin en Enies Lobby.

-Nami…

-¡¿Qué haces ahí parado, Chopper? – gritó Nami como respuesta – ¿Es que tú no lo sientes? ¡¿No sientes que Luffy está en peligro?

Chopper retrocedió unos pasos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro que lo siento! Pero, Nami…

-¡No te preocupes por mí! Tenemos que encontrarle cuanto antes – la pelirroja se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo – Si tienes que parar a esperarme, solo seré una carga, para ti y para los demás. ¡Así que no dudes! No me esperes, ¡tú corres más rápido! Te alcanzaré… ¡pero debemos llegar cuanto antes!

Dicho esto, Nami volvió a ponerse en marcha. Corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, y varias veces trastabilló por el camino. Chopper no salía de su asombro, no solo por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, sino por…

_-¿Cómo sabe dónde está Luffy? Mi olfato me dice que es justo en esa dirección, pero ¿acaso ella también puede olerlo?_

Tras imaginarse durante unas décimas de segundo a Nami con una nariz de reno, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, diciéndose mentalmente que no podía perder el tiempo en pensar tonterías. Adoptó su forma Walk Point y comenzó a correr, siguiendo el rastro del olor de Luffy.

_-Nami tiene razón… ¡no podemos perder ni un segundo! Luffy… ¡aguanta!_

Lo que no sabían, ni ellos ni los demás, es que la maldición del bosque, que ya habían comprobado hacía unos días, les devolvería siempre al lugar de partida.

-o-

La situación no podía ir peor. Se supone que debían evitar llamar la atención. Nadie sabía que irían por ahí, así que, si eran cuidadosos, de lo único de lo que deberían preocuparse es de las trampas.

O eso les había dicho ella.

Sin embargo, frente a ellos, treinta hombres les apuntaban con sus fusiles.

-_A la mierda la discreción. ¡A estos me los ventilo en un segundo! _– pensó Zoro, mientras llevaba su mano hacia sus espadas, dispuesto a atacar.

Pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Robin le hizo detenerse. Después, sus ojos aguamarina se mantuvieron fijos en Eva, de espaldas a ellos y más adelantada. ¿Acaso tenían un plan?

-¡Qué bien que esté a salvo, jefa! – dijo uno de los hombres armados, refiriéndose a Eva – No está herida, ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien. – dijo Eva en tono jovial, dando unos pasos alejándose de los piratas – Me han obligado a traerlos aquí, pero por suerte no me ha pasado nada.

Aunque no podían verle la cara, se la imaginaban con la sonrisa con la que les había recibido en el Sunny.

A Zoro le hervía la sangre – _al final sí que era una trampa_ – pensó, y volvió a mirar a Robin, dispuesto a reprenderla por haber confiado en ella, pero el gesto de la morena no había cambiado ni un ápice.

-¿Cómo sabíais que apareceríamos por aquí? – preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

-Eh… nos lo dijo Koji. Nos ordenó ir en tu ayuda inmediatamente, así que no hemos tenido tiempo de avisar a nadie.

La sonrisa de Eva se hizo más ancha.

-No pasa nada, nosotros somos suficientes para apresarlos – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta; mientras se volvía hacia Zoro y Robin, levantó la mano derecha para colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-_Juraría que…_

-Están atrapados, no tienen… - en ese momento, bajó su mano hasta la altura de su cintura, estirando la palma – por dónde huir.

En cuanto acabó de hablar, y antes de que ninguno de los presentes tuviera tiempo a actuar, varios brazos apresaron a una buena cantidad de soldados, impidiéndoles el movimiento.

-**Cuarenta fleur… ¡clutch!**

El restallar de diez cuellos rotos fue acompañado por el de varios golpes, esta vez causados por Eva, que se encargaba de noquear a los veinte soldados que quedaban. Cuando llegó ante el último que quedaba en pie, apoyó una rodilla en su pecho para mantener sus cabezas a la misma altura; agarró la del hombre por los laterales, y la acercó a su rostro, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Q-qué está haciendo… jefa?

-Lo siento, pero será mejor que te eches a dormir… **Tekkai Atama no Butsukaru!-** dijo, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar impulso y luego hacer chocar su frente contra la del soldado.

Zoro seguía con la mano sobre una de sus katana, sin mover ni un solo músculo, mirando a las dos chicas con sorpresa.

-Pero ¿qué… qué ha pasado aquí?

-Oh, espadachín… ¿no te has dado cuenta? Pero si nos hizo una señal para que atacásemos.

-¡¿Qué? – Zoro se quedó mirándolas, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Se concentró, pensando en lo que había pasado antes del ataque. Cuando Eva llevó su mano hacia la cabeza… sí, le había visto hacer algo, pero… ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Robin?

-Señaló, aprovechando su habilidad **Soru**, los soldados a los que debía atacar yo, por los que en su interior no circula el Kairouseki; los demás se supone que eran para vosotros dos. – respondió Robin, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-_Y lo peor es que seguramente SÍ pueda leerme el pensamiento_

-Luego extendí mi mano, dándoos a entender que era el momento del ataque, ¡si es que estaba clarísimo!

La cara de confusión de Zoro dejó paso a una de enfado; ¿acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

-Por cierto, ladrona-chan, ese hombre te llamó "jefa" y, sin embargo, nos acabas de decir que estás atada de pies y manos. ¿No es muy raro que un jefe esté en esa situación? – dijo Robin, terminando con una pregunta retórica.

- Soy la teniente de la unidad de Defensa del Ryoushi… en teoría. En realidad, ese rango solo significa que yo soy la responsable de la defensa de la Fortaleza, pero a la hora de la verdad no pinto nada. Tengo a gente por encima de mí, que son los que me atan.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Kori? - Preguntó Zoro.

La mirada de Eva se suavizó.

-Se llama Koji, y es… - se detuvo un instante, pensando en que no era buena idea darle armas a Robin con las que poder atacarla; sabía lo manipuladora que podía ser por lo que sabía de su etapa en Baroque Works – uno de mis subordinados, y el encargado principal de la protección externa a la Fortal…

La palabra no acabó de salir de su boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Zoro y Robin la miraban extrañados.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué descuido, él no sabe nada! – miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo, y a continuación volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los piratas.

- Tengo que ir a donde está Koji; ¡seguramente tendrá la barrera levantada! Eso significa que los que se han adentrado en el bosque no podrán llegar hasta aquí. Seguidme, os indicaré por dónde debéis ir para llegar hasta Luffy.

Continuaron por varios pasillos que todos juntos formaban un laberinto. Gracias a las indicaciones de Eva, consiguieron evitar todas las trampas sin mayores dificultades.

Después de indicarle a Robin cómo llegar a la sala donde retenían a Luffy- ni se molestó en explicárselo a Zoro, por petición de la morena – giró en el siguiente cruce hacia la derecha, separándose de los piratas, a los que prometió volver a verlos en cuanto solucionara el problema del bosque.

Una vez que la joven se alejó, Zoro y Robin se miraron. Ahora que estaban solos, lo que ocurrió en la cueva volvió a sus mentes; Robin sonrió maliciosamente al ver el rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Zoro; no tenían tiempo para hablar del tema en ese momento, pero sin duda, acabarían retomándolo.

-_Vaya si lo haré…_ - pensó Robin, antes de apartar de su cabeza cualquier tema que no tuviera que ver con salvar a Luffy. Así, siguieron recto, confiando en las instrucciones que Eva les acababa de dar.

-o-

Las lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos. Intentaba retenerlas, como había hecho todo este tiempo, pero los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, abrumándola, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Ahora que había tirado al traste toda la operación que había llevado varios días preparar, las opciones del futuro que les aguardaba no parecían muy alentadoras.

Llevaba apenas dos años en esa organización, y casi desde el principio su único pensamiento era escapar. Los recuerdos de su corta vida se abalanzaron sobre ella de golpe; solo una cosa le daba fuerzas para continuar, algo que podía llegar a perder ese mismo día si no se le ocurría algo rápido.

**FLASHBACK**

No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado. Solo a su tío, tumbado encima de ella, ensangrentado después del ataque de aquellos marines. Gracias al último esfuerzo de aquel hombre que la había criado como su propia hija, consiguió escapar. Lo demás, son recuerdos vagos…

Hasta que cumplió los 9 años. Entonces su vida cambió para siempre; había pasado, calculaba, unos cinco años robando para sobrevivir. Pan y queso era lo que más fácilmente conseguía, aunque muchas veces lograba coger una pieza de fruta o alguna verdura. Incluso a veces, los tenderos la veían caminar por aquella villa, dando tumbos, y por compasión le regalaban comida, e incluso ropa.

Un día, se montó un gran revuelo en la plaza; un tendero perseguía a un niño que le había robado varias barras de pan, que se le cayeron por el camino, y aun así el tendero pretendía darle su merecido. Ella le había ayudado a esconderse, y había compartido la comida que había conseguido ese día con él. Ese niño, que apenas contaba cuatro años de edad, se convirtió en un hermano para ella. Kihiro, su pequeño hermanito.

Pero el destino no les guardaba nada bueno. Cuando Eva tenía 11 años, tuvieron la mala fortuna de intentar robarles a unos piratas, que los descubrieron y les obligaron a quedarse con ellos.

Maltrato, esclavitud, incluso abusos sexuales… vivían cada día entre suciedad y escombros, trabajando para unos animales, sin posibilidades de escapar. Eva se veía en la obligación de proteger a su Kihiro de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño, así que las palizas y los abusos los recibía por partida doble. Su deber era sacar a su hermano de ahí, asegurarle una vida lo más digna posible… y asegurársela a sí misma.

Así, la oportunidad pareció llegarle cuando cumplió los 13 años. Los piratas atracaron en una isla de donde se decía que el cuartel de la Marina guardaba un tesoro incalculable. Eva había aprendido a luchar en la calle, y sus movimientos gatunos y su pequeño cuerpo fueron los motivos por los que los piratas la mandaron a por ese tesoro. No tenía más opción, esos bandidos habían sido claros: o traía el tesoro, o mataban a Kihiro.

Pero no existía tal tesoro. Lo buscó con desesperación, en el despacho de aquel Vicealmirante, y lo único que encontró fue una hoja indescifrable; la guardó en su bolsillo, esperando que tuviera algún valor para los piratas. Cuando llegó el vicealmirante Ross, los nervios pudieron con ella. Después de todo, esperaba no tener que encontrarse con nadie.

El vicealmirante Ross era un hombre muy alto y fortachón, pero sus gestos le eran totalmente desconocidos a Eva. Rodeada de vandalismo, una cara amable era como vivir en una cueva y salir y ver por primera vez la luz del sol. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo, tratando de proteger lo que podría ser su carta de libertad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos cuando aquel hombre se acercó a ella.

-Vamos, pequeña… ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás herida? – se había dado cuenta de las marcas que cubrían su cuello, a pesar de que ella lo había ocultado a conciencia.

-Ese papel es muy importante para mí; además, está mal coger cosas que son de otras personas, así que, ¿me lo devuelves, por favor?

Había tratado de escapar, pero, siempre desde la amabilidad, el marine se lo había impedido.

-Por favor… déjeme marchar… tengo que marchar… - la ansiedad y la angustia se iba apoderando de ella, hasta que…

Despertó de pronto sobre un frío suelo. Notaba algo pegado en la cara, que le tiraba levemente de la piel cuando hacía algún gesto. Miró a su alrededor, y aquella imagen no la olvidaría nunca: se encontraba en el suelo del despacho de Ross, con el Vicealmirante tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

-_Está… muerto…_

Al mirar hacia el suelo, vio que sus propias manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, y a su lado, un kunai, también ensangrentado. Lo cogió aterrorizada; no sabía de dónde había salido, pero podía imaginarse lo que había pasado ahí. En ese momento llegaron soldados de inferior rango, que al ver semejante carnicería, se quedaron petrificados. Un momento de lucidez le indicó a Eva que ese era el momento que tenía para escapar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba frente al barco de sus maltratadores. Ahí estaban todos esos cerdos, uno de ellos sujetando a un lloroso Kihiro.

-¿Tienes el tesoro?

Eva sacó de su bolsillo el papel.

-¿Qué cojones es eso? – Dijo el primer oficial, quitándole aquella hoja a la vez que le golpeaba la cabeza con un puño metálico.

Ella se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil, mientras sentía la sangre caer por su sien. Viendo la reacción inicial, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Sin embargo, parecía que la suerte les sonreía.

No sabía lo que había en ese papel, pero parecía que a los piratas les resultaba interesante. Por esa razón, se alegró al ver que soltaban a Kihiro, que comenzó a correr hacia ella, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero esa alegría no iba a durar mucho. Cuando se había medio incorporado para abrazar a su hermano, cuando apenas los distanciaban dos metros…

…Su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo, que cayó inerte frente a ella.

Detrás, un gigantón, miembro de aquella tripulación, y cuya arma era un hacha de hoja doble acorde con su tamaño, se reía cual psicópata, acallando el grito que salía de la garganta de la niña.

El siguiente recuerdo que tenía era de ella, tumbada junto al cuerpo de Kihiro, y rodeada de los cadáveres de los piratas. Pero ya no servía de nada; lo había perdido todo. Y había ganado una reputación por algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho, y que de todas formas le asqueaba. Recordaba haber quemado aquel papel, después de ver que aquello que le había parecido indescifrable, era lo que más problemas podía llegar a causarle. Hasta el punto de que se pidió una recompensa por su cabeza.

Por esa razón, unos años más tarde la abordaron miembros de la Baroque Works y, para salvar su vida, volvió a ser la protagonista de una carnicería. Sus brazos, piernas… todo su cuerpo se movía sin que ella pudiera hacer nada; sin que le importara, pues nada la impulsaba a seguir con vida.

Poco después de escapar del poder de Miss All Sunday, se encontró con el jefe de la banda Ryoushi. Jerkan quería gente fuerte a su lado, y la fama que se había labrado Eva hablaba por sí sola; y allí volvió a ver la esperanza…

-Vaya, ¿eres la nueva? – aquel chico le sonreía con una calidez que hace tiempo no veía. – No eres muy habladora, ¿eh? Me llamo Koji, ¿y tú?

Koji… Kihiro… Koji… Kihiro…

Su sonrisa cálida, era prácticamente igual.

Los dos tienen ojos color turquesa, la piel blanca. La diferencia es que Kihiro era rubio y el chico que estaba delante de ella tenía el pelo color azabache.

Y que no es un niño, claro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? – seguía esa voz, esta vez dándole unos suaves golpes en la cabeza. Con la cercanía del chico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Oh, aún hay esperanza, das muestras de vida! – él se acercó más, hasta apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Eva.

-Qué guapa estás sonrojada – después se alejó un poco, comprobando el efecto de sus palabras – mejor que con esa cara de tristeza, ¡sin duda!

Por algún motivo, sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La historia se repetía. Una y otra vez, siempre era lo mismo: cuando por fin tenía a alguien en su vida que de verdad le importaba, todo se ponía en su contra para arrebatárselo. Pero esta vez, si eso pasaba, la culpa sería únicamente suya. En sus manos había estado la llave para liberarlo, y liberarse a sí misma. Sabía que, mientras siguieran allí, su vida corría peligro, y capturar a los Sombrero de Paja había sido lo único que podía hacer. Y había fallado.

Le había fallado a él.

_-Koji… ¿podrás perdonarme?_

-o-

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces por culpa de aquella luz. Cuando consiguió enfocar la mirada, comprobó que estaba rodeado de barrotes, en el fondo de una estancia bastante grande, llena de lo que parecían ser mesas.

Miró a todos los lados, confuso. Recordaba claramente haberse lanzado desde el barco hacia el bosque; también recordaba haber chocado contra algo que le impidió avanzar más, y de golpe se desmayó. Trató de pasar entre los barrotes aprovechando su habilidad pero era imposible.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Kairouseki? – golpeó con fuerza uno de los barrotes, llevándose luego los dedos a la boca para aliviar el dolor.

-Maldita sea… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOYYYY? ¡DEJADME SALIIIIIIIR!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**

**Gabe Logan**: Sí, al final me he decidido a poner un poco más de LuNa, por culpa de un tal Flames to Dust me ha acabado gustando esta pareja. De hecho, tal vez me anime a hacer un fic más específico sobre ellos... De momento sigo con este!

**Tsuki**: es que los tíos tienen sentimientos! Y se pueden plasmar sin volverlos nenazas (lo mismo que las mujeres, ¿eh?)... ya sabes lo que opino de eso jajaja Hala, cuando puedas leer este capi ya me comentarás! Un beso!

**Flames to Dust**: ya se sabe, estos están más tiempo separados que juntos. Es realmente curioso que Zoro y Robin aún sigan juntos... no puede ser de otra forma, ¿verdad? Espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos

**Gynee**: Qué bien, tú también has vuelto por aquíiii! La verdad, no os podría culpar si no hubieseis seguido leyendo, porque debe de dar una pereza enorme. Pero os lo agradezco mucho, en serio. La verdad es que nunca abandoné la idea de seguir con el fic, pero no encontraba el momento para ello. Ahora lo he retomado con ganas, y aunque quedan unos cuantos capítulos, te aseguro que esta vez pienso acabarlo. Y sí, Luffy merece que le rescaten alguna vez; y eso que cuando empecé con la idea de este fic, Zoro aún no había recibido el ataque de Kuma con todo el daño de Luffy, que si no, igual ni hubiera hecho esto... Pero la idea ahí sigue, y es que nuestro capitán favorito descanse, y esta vez los que se partan el lomo sean los demás :p Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por comentar, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos


End file.
